LO QUE SIENTO POR TÍ: LO QUE NOS UNE Y NOS SEPARA
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: Para Yoh y Ana ¿habra llegado el momento de separarse? CAP. 11 FINAL. QUE PASARA CON LOS PERSONAJES LEAN EL EPILOGO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO
1. Y TODO ES IGUAL QUE AYER

Hola a todos: Este es mi primer fan- fiction de SHAMAN KING, bueno espero que les guste, me tarde bastante tiempo en escribirlo por cuestión de que no había visto la serie completa pero antes de que comencemos les daré una breve explicación:  
  
1°- ya han pasado 8 años desde que finalizo el torneo de shamanes.  
  
2°-la relación entre Yoh y Ana no esta muy bien a pesar del tiempo que han estado juntos.  
  
3°-el primer capitulo comienza después de una decisión que Y x A tomaron pero no les diré cual es, ya que en el capitulo 2 les explicare cual fue esa decisión.  
  
Cap.- 1: Y TODO ES IGUAL QUE AYER.  
  
El sol de la mañana ni siquiera se había asomado cuando Ana despertó, a pesar del inmejorable clima de aquel día su humor no podía considerarse bueno (aunque la mayoría pensaba que eso era natural en ella), se levanto y se alisto para ir a desayunar, todo parecía indicar que sería un domingo como tantos otros, desde hacia ocho años.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina pudo observar a Yoh cocinando apuradamente, como había cambiado aquel muchacho en el tiempo transcurrido, era normal pensaba ella, recordando aquellos tiempos pasados del torneo de shamanes, sí, tanto Yoh como ella habían dejado de ser unos niños pero él seguía teniendo esa misma conducta alegre que lo caracterizaba, esa forma de ser que, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, ella amaba de él, así también ella continuaba con esa conducta fría que, por cierto, no pensaba cambiar.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Ana acercándose a la mesa.  
  
-Bu.buenos días- contesto Yoh con tono nervioso, sirvió el desayuno de la chica y lo llevo a donde se había sentado.  
  
-Gracias- contestó ella -¿ya terminaste tu entrenamiento matutino?- terminó preguntando.  
  
-No, Manta dijo que me acompañaría, así que iré con él, cuando regrese desayunare- a pesar de haber pasado ya ocho largos años, lejos de perder la amistad de Manta, esta se había fortalecido, ahora éste junto con Yoh y Ana estudiaban en la universidad y sus vidas habían continuado con mucha normalidad, a excepción de las visitas que de vez en cuando los amigos de Yoh hacían a su casa, nada había que le agradara a Ana más que ver a Yoh feliz con aquellas visitas -Ana- continuo él después de un largo silencio -¿estas enfadada por lo que hablamos ayer?- la pregunta del shaman la tomo por sorpresa pero supo disimularla muy bien, así como disimulaba la mayoría de sus sentimientos, ella iba a contestarle pero en ese momento irrumpió Horo-Horo, que por cierto se encontraba de visita junto con su hermana.  
  
-Buenos días, tengo mucha hambre- dijo mientras se servia una descarada cantidad de arroz en un plato y se sentaba para comenzar a comer, esto causo la sonrisa de Yoh.  
  
Desde el final del torneo de shamanes, los amigos de Yoh acostumbraban visitar la casa con frecuencia, a excepción de Len, el cual no había visitado la casa Asakura desde hacia ya cuatro años, pero aún así, se comunicaba a menudo.  
  
Durante un buen rato, Horo-Horo relato a su amigo los entrenamientos que Pilika le había planeado y que comenzaban desde poco antes del amanecer, y los cuales, tenían su continuación al atardecer; después de un corto lapso, llegó Manta y junto con Yoh salieron para que el shaman comenzara con su entrenamiento, Ana lo miro por un instante pero apenas éste cruzo la puerta, ella se retiró a su cuarto justo cuando Pilika llegaba al comedor.  
  
Durante esos ocho años, no habían sucedido cambios importantes, claro, los normales. Yoh se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, siempre vigilado por Ana, ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad que Manta. Manta, además de estudiar, había empezado a ocuparse de los negocios de su familia, su aspecto físico no había cambiado demasiado, a excepción de que había logrado tener una mayor estatura, claro no la misma que Yoh. Ana por su parte no había cambiado, con respecto a su carácter, ya que físicamente si lo había hecho, ahora su rubio cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y era una mujer cada día más bella, tanto, que más de un chico había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero solo uno le interesaba, Yoh Asakura. La vida de los otros chicos también se había mantenido tranquila, Horo- Horo, continuaba sembrando plantas, para así realizar su sueño, siempre acompañado por Pilika, él se había transformado en un guapo joven. También Pilika había cambiado y era una chica muy linda y por eso Horo-Horo se había convertido en su guardaespaldas. Por su parte, Chocolove había logrado su sueño de ser comediante, aunque sus amigos continuaban preguntándose como pudo lograrlo con los chistes tan malos que contaba. Fausto de nuevo tenía una clínica, muy cerca de la casa Asakura y ahí vivía junto con su querida Elisa. La vida de Ryu no había cambiado en nada, mientras que la de Licerg, sí, ya que ahora era un famoso investigador. En tanto que la de Len Tao, también lo había hecho bastante, ahora estaba completamente dedicado a cualquier asunto que inmiscuyera a la familia Tao, así como a sus estudios, de todos es el que más alejado se mantenía del grupo. Pero, ya había llegado el momento de que se reunieran, y ese momento, decidieron que fuera durante las vacaciones de verano, el primero en llegar al hogar de Yoh, fue Horo-Horo, que llego desde los últimos días de junio.  
  
Ana se encontraba mirando la ventana, apenas era medio día, vio regresar a Yoh pero este, apenas termino de almorzar, volvió a salir junto con Manta y Horo-Horo. Al poco rato oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se molesto al recordar que Pilika había salido a comprar cosas para la cena y que ella tendría que abrir. Abrió la puerta pero la persona que se encontraba en el umbral la sorprendió, tanto que su expresión cambio completamente.  
  
-Pero que cara- dijo la chica de corto cabello negro que se encontraba en la puerta -se ve que no esperabas verme, tan siquiera deberías invitarme a entrar ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- logro decir Ana saliendo de su sorpresa.  
  
-Vaya, por lo visto en vez de mejorar, tus modales han empeorado, querida prima- termino de decir la muchacha entrando en la casa.  
  
-No me haz.- comenzó a decir Ana.  
  
-¿Contestado?- interrumpió la joven -pero ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? Vine a ver que demonios pasaba contigo primita, hemos estado esperando que nos digas la fecha de tu boda con el joven Asakura pero como.  
  
-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!- le grito.  
  
-Ah, ya sé, lo que pasa es que el rompió su compromiso contigo ¿verdad?- esa afirmación dejo fría a la sacerdotisa pero de inmediato reaccionó.  
  
-Claro que no, si así fuera.yo.yo me hubiera ido de aquí, ya te conteste ahora ¡vete!- le ordenó, empujando a la chica.  
  
-Está bien, aceptare tú amable invitación y me quedare aquí, claro hasta tú boda.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso.  
  
-¿Porqué no? Si estas tan segura de tu compromiso, no te cuesta nada aguantarme unos meses.  
  
-Eso no me importa yo.- pero no pudo continuar ya que en ese instante llego Yoh y Ana se quedo petrificada.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo la joven de manera alegre -me imagino que usted es Yoh Asakura- él miraba a Ana muy sorprendido -mi nombre- continuo ella -es Diana Kiouyama y soy prima de Ana.  
  
-¿Su.su prima?- pregunto Yoh sorprendido ya que no se imaginaba que está tuviera una prima y que no se lo hubiera dicho pero después pensó en que ellos nunca hablaban mucho de los familiares de ella, a decir verdad casi nunca hablaban sobre ningún tema. Además la joven era tan distinta a su prima, los ojos de está joven eran tan negros como su corto cabello, su cara expresaba una alegría bastante pícara, era bastante más baja que Ana pero parecía tener la misma edad y su ropa reflejaba un carácter bastante extrovertido ya que traía una corta falda de color rojo y una blusa blanca sin mangas y algo escotada -pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias una prima?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ana.  
  
-Ay ya me lo imaginaba- interrumpió la chica impidiéndole a Ana decir algo -discúlpela joven Yoh- Ana sintió ganas de matarla cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre, no podía ser que le hablara con esa confianza a su Yoh -, siempre ha sido tan poco comunicativa.  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de Horo-Horo, el cual se quedo petrificado cuando vio a aquella joven el tono rojizo de sus mejillas delataba su opinión de que era una joven muy bella, y Manta que venían junto con Pilika, después de las respectivas presentaciones, Yoh decidió hacer la cena.  
  
-¿Permites que tu prometido haga la cena?- pregunto Diana de manera escandalizada, en ese momento Yoh miro a Ana, ellos se miraron en silencio por largo rato pero Ana solo se retiro a su cuarto sin decir una palabra, y después de encerrarse, se recostó en su cama y seco una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Ella sabia que las lagrimas silenciosas salen de heridas en el corazón y en ese momento sintió una profunda herida en el suyo.  
  
Horo-Horo se encontraba sentado afuera de la casa Asakura, le encantaba la visión de la luna, no le importaba que estuviera en cuarto menguante, de pronto vio que alguien caminaba por el jardín, era Diana.  
  
-Buenas noches Srta. Diana -dijo el ainu cortésmente y con tono suave. (N del A Horo-Horo cortes? ^_^)  
  
-Buenas noches joven Horo-Horo ¿qué hace aquí afuera?  
  
-Miraba la luna, ¿no te gusta? -en ese momento observo que de una bolsa que Diana traía colgada de su hombro, pendía unas esferas de color negro, parecía un collar, la joven al darse cuenta de lo que él observaba se apresuro a guardar correctamente aquel collar.  
  
-Claro que me gusta la luna, y digame ¿usted es un ainu?  
  
-Así es - dijo con orgullo -soy un autentico ainu pero no me hables en ese tono tan formal, me haces sentir raro.  
  
-Como tu quieras Horo-Horo -respondió ella -perdona mi curiosidad pero ¿qué haces en la casa de los Asakura?  
  
-A pues mira, como hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos, decidimos que en este verano todos nos encontraríamos en la casa de Yoh.  
  
-Ah, comprendo pero y ¿quiénes son todos?  
  
-Pues Manta, Ryu, Licerg, Chocolove, Len y Fausto, todos nos hicimos amigos en el último torneo de shamanes.  
  
-Comprendo, y tienen mucho tiempo de no verse ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues algo, casi todos procuramos vernos pero a Len ninguno lo ha visto, el se la vive encerrado en China, imagínate ya tenemos 4 años sin vernos, solo nos envía cartas o le llama a Yoh por teléfono pero nada más, que importancia se da, no ha querido honrarnos con su presencia - termino de decir de manera alegre.  
  
-Para mí 4 años no son demasiado, yo tenia por lo menos 17 años de no ver a mi prima.  
  
-¡Tanto tiempo! -dijo sorprendido -¿por qué?  
  
-Ella estaba entrenando para ser una sacerdotisa y además ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.  
  
-No puedo creer que una chica tan linda como tú sea prima de ese moustro, estoy seguro de que ella no es tan mala pero lo que no soporto es esa expresión tan fría que siempre tiene en el rostro, me pone nervioso pensar en el hecho de que ella me lea la mente.  
  
-¿Crees que soy linda? -pregunto avergonzada la joven.  
  
-S-si -contesto nerviosamente el chico del norte -perdóname pero creo que eres muy bonita -dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella también lo miro pero después de algunos segundos de cruzar sus miradas ella se levanto y se alejo apresuradamente de él. Horo-Horo quedo muy confundido, el jamás había sentido algo como lo que sentia en ese momento.  
  
Notas.  
  
Bueno este es mi primer capitulo, el fic va a ser un poquititito largo, cuando lo lean ya casi lo habré terminado, tratare de publicar 1 capitulo por semana, no les prometo nada ya que mi servidor de Internet conspira junto con mi computadora para volverme loca y desesperarme ¬¬u Pero bueno, solo les pido que cualquier opinión, pregunta, amenaza terrorista, etc. Me los manden en review que prometo contestar. 


	2. TAN INALCANZABLE PARA MÍ

Bueno, en este 2° capitulo explico lo que paso un día antes del primer capitulo ya que como se menciona en el 1° es domingo, este sucede el sabado. Cuando vean los nombres de YOH Y ANA entre *quiere decir que se veran pensamientos, ideas, acciones, etc. de dicho personaje.  
  
Cap.- 2: TAN INALCANZABLE PARA MÍ  
  
El atardecer ya caía sobre Funbari, ella caminaba a su casa, de regreso de la escuela, hoy regresaba sola puesto que le había ordenado a Yoh que entrenara, pensó que ya era tarde para que este continuara entrenando pero sin querer se había distraído hablando con unos compañeros sobre un trabajo(en realidad les había estado diciendo que parte del trabajo harían en lugar de ella, me encanta esa forma de ser de Ana ^_^). Al pasar por el cementerio, dirigió su mirada a la colina que en el había y lo vio, ahí estaba él, aquel muchacho que amaba, aquel muchacho que desde hace tiempo se había adueñado de su corazón. Por un momento, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar su camino, sí, continuarlo sin mirar atrás, y ¿seguir prolongando el momento de preguntar? Pero sobre todo, el momento de las respuestas, no, ese era el momento ideal, este sábado, él se encontraba solo, sin la compañía de su inseparable Manta, de seguro este seguía en la escuela. Además, con Horo-Horo en su casa, les sería más difícil que hubiera un momento para hablar. Respiro profundamente y se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.  
  
-Hola Yoh- dijo ella con voz inexpresiva mientras se sentaba a lado de él.  
  
-¡Ana!- fue la respuesta del muchacho pues a la última persona que esperaba ver por aquel lugar era a la sacerdotisa -¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Acaso no puedo venir aquí?- preguntó de mala manera.  
  
-No, ¿cómo crees?, es solo que yo no te esperaba.  
  
-Es que.quiero hablar contigo- termino diciendo, mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder la inexpresión en su voz.  
  
-¿Como?- preguntó el muchacho incrédulo, pues pensó haber oído mal.  
  
-Creí- dijo Ana -que lo que no te dejaba oír bien, eran esos audífonos que usabas antes.  
  
-No, no es eso pero ¿de qué quieres hablarme?  
  
-Yoh, en verdad ¿estas seguro de nuestro compromiso?- él no podía creer la frase que acababa de pronunciar la chica.  
  
-¿Perdón?- fue lo único que atino a decir.  
  
-¿Tengo que estar repitiendo las frases?- preguntó ella exasperada, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que, de por sí, ya era hablar con él.  
  
-No.lo que pasa es que.yo.  
  
-Solo contesta sinceramente.  
  
-Bueno.yo.  
  
-No lo estás- concluyó Ana con una pasividad tan grande que Yoh se sorprendió aún más -ya me lo imaginaba.  
  
-Pero- dijo el shaman -estamos comprometidos y.yo te lo prometí- está última frase, trajo a la mente de ella un momento muy especial.  
  
8 años atrás.  
  
-Y ¿ahora?- preguntó Ana a Yoh en el umbral de la casa Asakura.  
  
-Ahora, haré la cena no te preocupes, no me tardare.  
  
-¡No!- le grito -el torneo de shamanes se suspendió, ¿qué pasará con nuestro compromiso?  
  
-No te preocupes, antes de la batalla con Hao, dijiste que.  
  
-Siempre seria la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura- continuo Ana la frase.  
  
-Entonces, yo te prometo que nos casaremos.  
  
DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE.  
  
Ella recordaba ese momento, el cual le perecía muy hermoso pero también, demasiado lejano.  
  
-Sí- continuó diciendo -recuerdo perfectamente lo que me prometiste pero, una promesa no es motivo para casarse. Lo que en verdad quiero saber- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -es si estas seguro de querer casarte conmigo, de querer continuar con nuestro compromiso, ya no somos unos niños- Yoh solo podía observarla en silencio -así que lo mejor es hablar con la verdad, es una perdida de tiempo seguir con algo que en realidad jamás pasara- Ana esperaba la respuesta del joven, pero en su corazón latía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento la abrazara y le dijera que estaba seguro, incluso su imaginación la hizo pensar.en.un beso, sí, que él le diera su primer beso pero después de un largo silencio -bueno, como no estas seguro y. yo tampoco- mintió -nuestro compromiso queda roto. -Pero Ana. -Ya te lo dije, un compromiso no es razón para casarse. Claro que no creas que te libraste de mí, seguiré aquí hasta terminar la universidad, a fin de cuentas, ya no falta mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Té iras?  
  
-Claro, a partir de hoy ya no soy tu prometida, pero no pienso pagar alojamiento, teniendo tu casa- dijo levantándose del césped -y ya deja de perder el tiempo aquí, espero que regreses pronto, ya casi es hora de cenar y no esperaran que Pilika y yo hagamos la cena ¿verdad?  
  
-No- contestó él mientras veía la silueta de Ana perderse en las tinieblas que ya los cubrían.  
  
* ANA * Mientras se alejaba, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la chica "¿Sabes cual es el problema, Yoh? Que yo si estoy segura de lo que siento, si de algo he estado segura siempre, es de que te amo."  
  
Sus pasos, que las lámparas de la calle iluminaban, eran lentos, pasó ante un negocio que se encontraba cerrado, en el había un cristal donde pudo mirar su imagen, la verdad es que jamás se había visto tan débil a si misma, pero de pronto, creyó ver sobre su reflejo, el de Yoh, esto la hizo mirar hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, de inmediato sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho, la recorrió y casi la hizo llorar.  
  
EN EL ESPEJO SE REFLEJA UN PERFIL, AL VERTE AHÍ MI CORAZÓN TRISTE SE ROMPE.  
  
Ella continuo caminando, y se encontró con otro negocio en cuyo cristal se apreciaba, claramente, la colina donde apenas unos minutos antes, había estado hablando con Yoh, que lejos se veía, de ella, aquel lugar. El dolor que continuaba sintiendo era ya casi insoportable, "Yoh, Yoh, mi querido Yoh."  
  
TÚ ERES ALGO INALCANZABLE PARA MÍ Y EN MI DOLOR REPETIRE TÚ NOMBRE.  
  
"¿Qué haré ahora?" pensaba mientras continuaba su camino "En verdad tenía la ingenua idea de que me dirías exactamente lo que quería oír. Últimamente, incluso soñaba en casarme contigo, en que nunca tendría que irme y que siempre, siempre podría estar a tú lado pero ahora no solo veo que me equivoque sino que todo esto, tú no lo sabrás nunca y me parece horrible.tener que callarlo para siempre y este dolor son palabras que se consumen, este es el precio que hay que pagar por las ilusiones." Ella miró la oscuridad, "ahora sé que mi vida siempre estará llena de la misma oscuridad que en estos momentos contemplo, siento como si ya nada pudiera importarme." Las ganas que sentía de llorar aumentaban cada vez más.  
  
DESEOS QUE IMAGINE Y SUEÑOS QUE FORGE, SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ EN MI CORAZÓN, PALABRAS QUE PENSÉ JAMÁS TÉ LAS DIRE, NO HAY ILUSIÓN, HOY LO SÉ, SUFRIRÉ.  
  
"Pero no debes de llorar, Ana." Se repite a sí misma intentando ahogar el llanto que está por brotar, "tú siempre has sido muy fuerte." De pronto, siente unas grandes ganas de regresar sobre sus pasos y decirle a Yoh lo que en verdad siente pero se detiene "No, solo no mires hacia atrás, camina, ya veras como mañana amanecerá."  
  
MI DOLOR SUPERARE, LA VIDA SEGUIRA, ATRÁS NO VOLVERE, EMPEZARE DE NUEVO A  
VIVIR.  
  
"Solo no llores." piensa cuando esta ya casi en la puerta de la casa, "ya lo sabes, en cuanto entres, mira de frente, como siempre." Cruza la puerta. "Solo hay algo que puedo asegurar, Yoh es y será siempre, el único dueño de mi corazón."  
  
LA TRISTEZA OLVIDARE, MI CORAZÓN JAMÁS DARÉ, YA LO HE DECIDIDO.  
  
* YOH * "Es extraño" pensaba el muchacho mientras miraba el cielo completamente cubierto de estrellas ", de pronto, las estrellas parecen haber perdido su brillo." El joven se puso de pie, en su rostro se reflejaba solo un poco de la tristeza de su corazón pero la verdad es que no podía explicarse completamente cada uno de esos sentimientos que ahora se mezclaban en su alma, sentía un gran dolor que le oprimía el pecho. "¿Por qué siento esta tristeza? Es por que no quiero que se vaya, pero ella tiene razón, ni siquiera pude responder con seguridad a su pregunta." Se sentía muy inquieto, en toda su vida jamás se había cuestionado de tal forma, es verdad que el comportamiento de Ana lo desconcertaba pero, también era algo que admiraba de ella, su fuerza aunque, no comprendía su frialdad. De repente otro sentimiento distinto lo acometió. "¿Miedo? No o quizás si, es un terror tremendo a que se vaya, que haré si me despierto un día y no la oigo exigirme que entrene, si no miro mi imagen en sus ojos por que, aunque todos dicen que su mirada parece de hielo, yo sé que su frialdad, más de una vez esta acompañada de lo expresiva que parece su mirada." Piensa mientras nota que unas silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Otro sentimiento llegó a él cuando vio aquellas lagrimas, era dolor, y esos tres sentimientos, mezclados, no hacían más que acrecentar las dudas en su corazón. "Antes pensaba que lo único que deseaba es poder vivir una vida tranquila, pero ahora, solo deseo que no se vaya, que no se aleje de mí, pero no puedo decirle eso, por que no estoy seguro de lo que me pasa, de lo que siento y lo peor es que ella tampoco lo esta." Decidió dejar las cosas tal como estaban, como odiaba el hecho de tener que desconocer su destino y sobre todo el de Ana.  
  
* ANA * Entró en la casa silenciosamente, no perecía haber nadie, recordó que Pilika debía estar torturando, digo, entrenando a Horo-horo. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a llorar, no podía dejar que alguien la viera llorando, "Nunca" pensó enérgicamente mientras se levantaba del sofá "nunca nadie vera a Ana Kiouyama, llorar" con lentos pasos, llego a su habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se recostó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar, de una manera tan silenciosa como dolorosa.  
  
*YOH* Después de cerrar la puerta de su casa tras sí, se percato de que no había nadie, pero escucho que alguien cerraba una puerta "Ana" pensó, encendió la luz y se acerco al sofá en donde hacia unos momentos, había estado ella, al sentarse vio la mochila de Ana, "Ella no acostumbra dejar sus cosas así" dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mochila, "se la llevaré" dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Toco la puerta varias veces pero, no recibió respuesta, decidió entrar y.ahí estaba Ana, el sueño la había vencido sentada a lado de su ventana, él la tomó en sus brazos, la recostó, cuidando de no despertarla y la cubrió cariñosamente. Pero, algo llamo la atención de Yoh, los ojos de Ana se veían hinchados, "¿Acaso lloraste?" preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta "que tonto soy" se dijo a sí mismo, "Ana es muy fuerte y además no tiene ninguna razón para llorar". Después se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, musito un leve "Buenas noches, mi querida sacerdotisa."  
  
Notas.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y ya saben espero sus reviews los cuales contestare con mucho gusto. 


	3. LA LLEGADA DE UN AMIGO, ¿CUALES SON LOS ...

Hola a todos, bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fan fic de SK pero antes los reviws, si, se que han de decir que esos van al final, solo que yo me caracterizo (dice mi familia y amigos) por hacer las cosas como se me da la gana ^_^, así que aquí van los reviws -que por cierto les agradezco mucho y espero me envíen más - bueno, una vez dicho este choro al grano:  
  
Xris. - siento que mi fic empiece tan triste, espero que te guste como lo continuo y para mi es un honor que a alguien que escribe tan bien le guste lo que yo escribo.  
  
Mafaldyna. - no llores, gracias por tu comentario y respecto a Diana, ella le pondrá emoción al asunto además de jugar un papel muy importante así que espero que no te haga enojar mucho, tratare de que no se entrometa mucho entre Yoh y Ana pero, debe haber alguien que le de sabor al caldo.  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa. - si por aquello de que lo continué no te preocupes y tienes razón T_T pobrecitos de Yoh y de Ana. Hasta yo lloro cuando escribo esas situaciones.  
  
Lariana. - siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero ya sabes la escuela es algo que nos resta bastante tiempo pero bueno espero me tengan paciencia a mí y a mi lentitud.  
  
Hally 777. - gracias por el comentario, y no sería capaz de dejar mi fic así, ay no que feo seria eso pero bueno espero te siga gustando.  
  
Korishiteru. - si, es frustrante que no acepten lo que sienten pero no te preocupes lo continuare, ya que si decidí subirlo es por que ya esta terminado.  
  
Keiko-sk. - muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
BUENO ESOS FUERON LOS REVIWS Y AHORA SI QUE COMIENZE EL TERCER CAPITULO.  
  
Cap. 3. - LA LLEGADA DE UN AMIGO, ¿CUÁLES SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE YOH?  
  
Terminó de vestirse rápidamente, una idea ocupaba su mente, prepararía el desayuno para así sorprender a Yoh.  
  
Llegó a la cocina rápidamente, pero algo la dejó parada en seco, era Diana, sí, su prima, cocinando el desayuno. La muchacha giró su atención hacia Ana.  
  
-Que bueno que ya te levantaste- dijo la chica con un tono sarcástico.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Ana furiosa.  
  
-Pues el desayuno, por cierto ¿no sabes donde está YOH?- dijo recalcando aquel nombre.  
  
-No vuelvas a llamarle por su nombre, ten un poco de respeto.  
  
-Él mismo dijo que podía llamarlo así- en ese instante Yoh entro.  
  
-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio felizmente, pues al fin había terminado su entrenamiento matutino, pero lo sorprendió el encontrarse con las dos chicas -buenos días.  
  
-¿Verdad que dijiste que podía llamarte Yoh?- fue la respuesta de Diana -creo que mi celosa prima no quiere que le llame por su nombre a su prometido.  
  
-Puedes llamarlo como quieras- dijo Ana fríamente, miro un segundo los ojos de Yoh -, de todas formas él ya no es mi prometido.  
  
Después de decir esto, se dirigió a la estancia, seguida por Yoh, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa.  
  
-Pero Ana.- dijo Yoh tomándola del brazo -no te puedes ir tan temprano.  
  
-Suéltame- ordenó para después salir -tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ya estando afuera pero sin siquiera atreverse a dirigir una mirada a Yoh, sabía que si lo hacía, se derrumbaría en llanto.  
  
Comenzó a correr como si tuviera mucha prisa por llegar a algún lado aunque, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde corría, por un momento se sintió desesperada ¿qué hacia Diana en aquel lugar? Ella creía haber dejado su pasado atrás, muy atrás ese doloroso pasado  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
17 años atrás.  
  
-No, no puedes decirles eso- decía una pequeña niña de negro cabello corto a otra de rubios cabellos.  
  
-¿Por qué no? esa es la verdad- decía enfadada la pequeña rubia -tú también lo viste.  
  
-Si pero recuerda lo que dijeron nuestras amigas.no es bueno ver espíritus Ana, ni tampoco saber lo que otra persona piensa- contesto molesta la niña del cabello azabache. Las dos entraron a su casa después de haber jugado en el jardín.  
  
-Otra vez lo hice- dijo una Ana emocionada mientras entraba a la casa.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?- preguntó la madre de la pequeña que la acompañaba.  
  
-Vi un espíritu y además Diana también lo vio ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a su prima.  
  
-N-no es cierto- contestó nerviosamente.  
  
-Ana- comenzó a decir la mujer con enfado en su voz -no deberías.  
  
-Inventar esos relatos y después convencer a tu prima, todos estamos hartos de tus mentiras- dijo Ana como si estuviera leyendo algún texto, la mujer la miro perpleja sin poder articular una sola palabra -¿No es eso exactamente lo que está pensando tía?- comentó la niña al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso ésta.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Ya se los he dicho muchas veces, puedo oír lo que dicen en su mente.  
  
-Ven conmigo Diana- dijo a su hija mientras entraba a otra habitación de la casa -y tú quédate aquí- ordeno a la niña rubia con dureza. Las dos se retiraron dejando a Ana completamente sola, algunos minutos después ante la niña apareció su madre.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que dejes de hablar de cosas extrañas ¿acaso no entiendes Ana?  
  
-Pero mamá no soy la única, también Diana.  
  
-¡Ve a tú cuarto!- ordeno la madre de Ana. Apenas entro en su habitación se encontró con su prima.  
  
-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?- reprocho ella a la niña que se encontraba ahí.  
  
-No te cansas de que te digan que eres extraña, yo no quiero eso Ana, cuando dejaras de ser tan sincera.  
  
-Y tú tan cobarde- se defendió la rubia. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, se cuestiono a si misma, regresando de sus recuerdos, había salido corriendo, como dos horas antes de entrar a la escuela, incluso le había gritado a Yoh, de solo pensar en lo que había hecho se avergonzó, de seguro se vio como una tonta pero después continuo corriendo hasta que.choco con una persona. Quedo aturdida con el golpe que la había derribado tanto a ella como a la persona con la que había chocado.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el joven con el que había chocado, el cual, se incorporaba y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, el alba apenas despuntaba y ella vio a aquel alto joven de tez blanca y cabello negro que le tendía la mano, ella acepto su ayuda.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo con su ya conocido tono -fue mi culpa- De pronto, observo en el joven algo familiar -¿¡Tao Len!?- preguntó sorprendida.  
  
-Ana- respondió él -no te reconocí, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez.  
  
-Sí- interrumpió -ya son cuatro años.  
  
-Pues estás 4 veces más hermosa de lo que pensé- comentó y de inmediato los dos se sonrojaron -lo siento, soy un atrevido.  
  
-No, no importa, lastima que haya alguien que no piensa lo mismo- Len pudo notar, en aquel comentario de la sacerdotisa, un dejo de tristeza.  
  
-¿Dije algo malo Ana?  
  
-No.  
  
-Ana, no crees, que es un poco temprano para la escuela.  
  
-Si, lo sé, es solo que, ¡ah!- dijo sobresaltada -imagino que te dirigías a la casa, yo ya no te entretengo más.  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría más acompañarte.  
  
-En realidad, no voy a ningún lado, solo quiero caminar.  
  
-Cuando se camina sin rumbo, es por que sentimos que nuestra vida está igual.  
  
Las palabras de Len hicieron que ella lo mirara, él pudo notar en sus ojos una enorme tristeza, como le dolió ver en ella aquella mirada, tanto esperar, tanto pensar en el momento de volver a verla y, no podía creer que había llegado en el momento preciso, cuando ella más lo necesitaba.  
  
Ya era medio día y los dos continuaban caminando, de vez en cuando se sentaban en algún lugar, y en todo ese largo lapso, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Al fin llegaron a las orillas del rió, se sentaron en el césped y.  
  
-Yo- Ana rompió el silencio repentinamente -ya no sé que hacer, rompimos nuestro compromiso- esto último hizo que Len se sobresaltara pero no la interrumpió -,ahora él será libre de elegir a la persona que quiera, pero qué más podía hacer, yo no podía seguir atándolo con un compromiso que él no deseaba, todo lo que quiero, es que él sea feliz, aunque.yo- su voz comenzó a quebrarse -aunque yo...jamás lo sea. Terminó de decir rompiendo en llanto, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y de pronto se sintió atrapada en el cálido abrazo de Len que trataba de consolarla. Largo rato lloro Ana, cuando al fin se tranquilizo el muchacho noto que se sentía avergonzada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono mirándola.  
  
-No me gusta que los demás me vean llorar, me hace sentir vulnerable.  
  
-Eres muy fuerte, debes amarlo demasiado para ocultarle así tu dolor, pero puedes confiar en mí, para mí, tu no eres vulnerable, eres alguien muy valiosa. Los dos se miraron, Ana pudo ver su imagen en los dorados ojos de él, Len se acercó a ella, cada uno, sentía como el aliento del otro les acariciaba el rostro, Len la tomo en sus brazos pero.Ana se separó de él, los dos inclinaron la mirada mientras que sus mejillas reflejaban la vergüenza que los invadía.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ana levantándose del césped, Len la imito y los 2 juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa Asakura. Ana no comprendía por que en el momento que Len la abrazó, no lo abofeteo, había ocasiones en las que ni ella podía entenderse.  
  
Yoh estaba preocupado, eran casi las seis pero de Ana, ni sus luces. Alguien entró en ese momento, era Ana.acompañada de un muchacho.  
  
-Ana- dijo Yoh -¿dónde estabas?- después de formular la pregunta, se dio cuenta que la persona que acompañaba a Ana era -¡Len!- exclamo Yoh -vaya casi no has cambiado nada, pero- dijo volviendo a mirar a la joven -¿cómo te encontraste con él?  
  
-Bueno- comenzó a decir ella -yo lo vi.  
  
-Nos encontramos en la mañana- interrumpió Len.  
  
-¿En la mañana?- preguntó Yoh, "¿cómo puede ser?" pensaba el joven, "son casi las seis y dice que se encontraron en la mañana, entonces ¿dónde han estado tantas horas?" de pronto, sintió algo muy extraño, algo que jamás había sentido, eran.¿celos? "no" se negó a si mismo, después salió de sus pensamientos para no poner en evidencia lo que pensaba.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Yoh?- preguntó Len -y dime, ¿dónde está el tonto de Horo- Horo?  
  
-Fue con Pilika a entrenar- contestó Diana que entraba en la estancia -mucho gusto, soy prima de Ana, Diana Kiouyama.  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Len Tao.  
  
-Sí, Horo-Horo me hablo de usted, ahora con su permiso, Ana- continuó diciendo ella -necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Ya lo sé, vamos a mi habitación- dijo la sacerdotisa comenzando a caminar seguida por Diana -Len- dijo ella antes de salir -gracias. Esto, le confirmo algo a Yoh, lo que sentía eran unos incontrolables celos.  
  
El silencio de la habitación de Ana Kiouyama, ya era insoportable, las 2 chicas se miraban con profundo rencor pero, hasta ese momento, ninguna de las 2 se había atrevido a decir una palabra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
17 años atrás.  
  
-Ana, ven conmigo- decía su madre a la pequeña desde la puerta de la habitación de esta.  
  
-Si- contesto mientras salía mirando a su prima.  
  
-Mamá- dijo Diana -¿adonde llevan a Ana?- preguntó mientras veía, desde la ventana, como su tía y su prima subían a un auto.  
  
-Tú tía dice que encontró un lugar donde comprenderán a esa extraña niña, bueno por lo menos así estará lejos de ti.  
  
-Sí, por su culpa ninguna de las niñas que conocemos quiere hablarnos ¿volveré a verla?  
  
-Espero que no- contestó con frialdad. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
-Y bien- dijo al fin Diana después de el recuerdo que la había mantenido en silencio por algunos momentos -¿cuando te iras?- Ana la miro incrédula, creía haber escuchado mal -recuerda- continuó -ya no eres su prometida, no tienes por que seguir aquí. A tus padres les gustaría que regresaras a casa, ya no te casaras con un shaman así que es lo único que puedes hacer.  
  
-¿Quieren que regrese?- preguntó aprensiva -no me iré- contesto Ana conservando la calma -por lo menos, no hasta que allá terminado la universidad entonces será el momento. Además no tengo porque regresar con ellos, si en tantos años no se han preocupado por mí por qué iban a hacerlo ahora.  
  
-Acaso regresaras a Izumo a seguir presumiendo que eres "la mejor sacerdotisa de todas".  
  
-Lo que haga o no, es cosa que no te incumbe.  
  
-No será- continuó diciendo Diana de manera mordaz -que más bien, quieres ver si puedes lograr lo que nos has podido hacer en tantos años.hacer que te quiera- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ana se acerco a la joven y la abofeteó. La joven quedo conmocionada y después vio salir a la sacerdotisa furiosa -ya sabía que reaccionaría así pero esta vez se arrepentirá ¿verdad?- terminó de decir mientras de la bolsa que traía con ella, saco un rosario, muy parecido al de los 1080, solo que de color negro.  
  
-Así es- contestó una voz que salía del rosario -tú, te vengaras de esa sacerdotisa y yo.del diminuto de Yoh.  
  
Ana estaba furiosa cuando salió de su habitación, se detuvo un momento ante la puerta que acababa de cerrar."que regrese" pensó de manera sarcástica, la sola frase le parecía absurda, "¿cómo pueden esperar que regrese después de.su abandono?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
17 años atrás.  
  
-Mamá ya dime ¿por que me llevaras a ese lugar en Izumo?- decía la pequeña Ana llorando desconsolada  
  
-Ya te lo dije, ahí te cuidaran y.  
  
-¿Por qué no me cuidas tú?  
  
-Ana tienes que entender que.  
  
-¡No!- grito la niña -deja de pensar eso, yo no soy extraña, yo.yo te doy.yo te doy miedo- concluyo ahogando su llanto entre sus manos -¿por qué me tienes miedo? No es malo lo que veo ni lo que puedo hacer- terminó de decir para continuar llorando, sintió como su madre trataba de abrazarla pero huyo del abrazo, no quería sentirla cerca, no después de aquel pensamiento que había leído, no después de comprender que su propia madre se sentía intimidada por aquella facultad que la niña poseía, no dejo de llorar en todo el camino, solo pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a su propia madre "esta pensando en consolarme porque tiene miedo de mi reacción" pensaba la niña sin dejar de llorar.  
  
Fue un viaje largo, en que cada una de las lagrimas de las niña iba inundando su corazón de un rencor hacia aquella prima que había quedado en su casa, hacia sus padres, pero también hacia todos aquellos que no la entendían y que ahora la condenaban a vivir lejos.  
  
-¿En que piensas Ana?- le preguntó su madre  
  
-A veces es muy útil saber lo que la gente piensa- contestó la niña. Al fin llegaron a Izumo, y a una gran casa, al encontrarse frente a una alta puerta de madera, la mujer se inclino hacia su hija.  
  
-Por favor Ana compréndeme un poco, ya veras que muy pronto regresare por ti.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con la esperanza dibujada en sus tiernos ojos negros.  
  
-Así es- dijo para después tocar la puerta, una mujer de cabello negro las recibió en la entrada.  
  
-¿Ella es Ana?- preguntó la que había abierto aquel gran portón.  
  
-Sí- contestó la madre de la niña -por favor dele las gracias a la señora Asakura.  
  
-Así lo haré- contestó de forma amable -sígueme Ana- dijo con suavidad a la pequeña que miro por un instante a su madre.  
  
-No te preocupes regresare pronto- la mujer desamarro una cinta de color azul que llevaba en su cabello y se la entrego a su hija, después la puerta se cerro y Ana tuvo que detener el llanto que comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos, tenía miedo.  
  
Ella caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión, no podía comprender, lo suficiente, que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-Espera un momento aquí- le dijo la mujer que la había recibido, entro en una de las habitaciones de la casa, cerro la puerta de dicha habitación, mientras Ana contemplaba los alrededores. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, la mujer salió y le dijo que podía pasar, una vez que entro la mujer se retiro.  
  
-Ana ¿verdad? - le pregunto una mujer de edad que la miraba.  
  
-Sí, soy Ana Kiouyama, mucho gusto.  
  
-Asakura Kino- dijo la mujer de cabello canoso que la miraba con insistencia.  
  
-Disculpe ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la niña con respeto.  
  
-Hazla- contestó Kino.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
  
-No lo sabes.  
  
-Trato pero no comprendo muy bien, es más difícil.sacerdotisa- dijo después de pensar unos momentos -creo que eso es lo que puedo ver.  
  
-Entonces puedes leer la mente, no es muy fácil leer la mía ¿verdad?  
  
-No Señora Asakura.  
  
-Pues si entrenas arduamente y con disciplina lograras leerla sin dificultad.  
  
-Para ser una sacerdotisa.  
  
-Así es, tus poderes son tan valiosos y en un futuro no muy lejano lo seran aún más.  
  
-Me gustaría mucho ser una sacerdotisa, ser diferente.a todos esos que me temen.  
  
-Entonces tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te ordene.  
  
-Sí, sensei Asakura- dijo inclinándose con respeto. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Esos eran de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su prima y de toda esa familia que ya no consideraba de ella.  
  
Aquel recuerdo fue interrumpido por el alboroto que escuchaba abajo, así que decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba.  
  
Apenas llego Horo-Horo, saludó efusivamente a Len.  
  
-¡Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte pensé que ya te habías olvidado de los amigos! -dijo abrazando al joven chino -Pilika- dijo dirigiéndose a la joven que se escondía tras la puerta -ven a saludar a Len ¿qué haces ahí?- de inmediato la joven salió, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa cuando se encontró con el amigo de su hermano.  
  
-Hola, joven Len- dijo con un tono tímido poco común en ella.  
  
-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto cortésmente el chico Tao, pero Pilika no podía contestarle ya que su voz estaba siendo interrumpida por la gran emoción que sentía.  
  
Después del saludo entre Len y Pilika, el joven chino comenzó a platicar con Horo-Horo, Manta e Yoh, comentando que aún faltaban Licerg, Chocolove y Ryu (ya que Fausto, al vivir tan cerca de la casa Asakura, podría ir en cualquier momento), de repente llegó Ana que les traía un poco de té.  
  
-Ana ¿estas enferma?- preguntó Manta, cuando la vio llegar con el té pero por respuesta sólo recibió una mirada tan terrible como si con ella deseara fulminarlo.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Yoh pero no recibió contestación, lo cual no se le hizo raro pero, aún seguía sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento. Después de un rato todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y en la casa Asakura reinaba el silencio sin embargo, alguien se encontraba fuera de la casa, sus pensamientos no le permitían conciliar el sueño.  
  
Esta persona era Yoh Asakura.  
  
-¿Por qué siento esto ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta -nunca antes lo había sentido.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Yoh?- preguntó Manta acercándose a su amigo -es raro que no puedas dormir, ¿te preocupa algo? Es por Ana- concluyo el chico.  
  
-Ya te dije que ella y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, pero hoy- dudo un momento -ella tuvo que decirle a su prima que ya no estábamos comprometidos y después salió corriendo.  
  
-Por eso no fue a la escuela.  
  
-Si, además en la tarde, muy en la tarde- dijo con un tono de disgusto -llego con Len y él dijo que se habían encontrado en la mañana.  
  
-Lo cual quiere decir que estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos.  
  
-Si- contesto aún más molesto.  
  
-Y estas celoso- terminó diciendo Manta, dejando a Yoh con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó -digo no- se apresuro a decir pero después se quedo callado con un claro color rojo en las mejillas.  
  
-Yoh- continuó Manta -no querrás mentirle a tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?  
  
-Bueno.yo.¡ESTA BIEN!- grito Yoh -¡lo confieso, estoy loco de celos, todo el santo día me la he pasado pensando ¿en donde habrán estado? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Len a Ana? ¿Hablaron mucho?!, Cada una de esas preguntas me esta atormentando, Manta dime ¿por qué? , nunca, nunca en todo este tiempo me había sentido así y ahora no puedo resistirlo.  
  
-Mira Yoh- dijo Manta -lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte.  
  
-Sé que tienes razón pero es que siento una desesperación tremenda, tengo ganas de ir, despertar a Ana y preguntarle ¿qué demonios paso? Claro que si hiciera eso, ella me golpearía.^_^  
  
-Ja ja ja ja ja- comenzó a reír su amigo sin poder evitarlo, esto no le causo a Yoh ninguna gracia -lo siento Yoh- dijo recobrando la seriedad -lo que pasa, es que tú siempre haz considerado que ella estaba comprometida contigo, pero ahora ella ya no lo está y por tanto es libre de mirar a cualquier otro y.bueno esa posibilidad es lo que tu no puedes resistir o ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No, pero dime que hago.  
  
-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?  
  
-¡¿Te volviste loco?! Ella misma me pidió que termináramos con esto, lo cual quiere decir que no me quiere, no voy a obligarla a algo que ella no desea, además si he de ser sincero, ni si quiera estoy seguro de lo que siento, no se lo que ella me hace sentir, hay veces en las cuales pienso en lo difícil que seria vivir si ella se fuera y en otras ni siquiera me pasa por la mente, siempre considere que ella era mi prometida, veía nuestro compromiso como una sentencia, algo que debía ser pero y si ella y yo.no nos hubiéramos comprometido, ¿Cómo serian nuestras vidas? Además, cuando Diana llego me di cuenta de que en realidad casi no conozco nada de Ana y. mira cuanto tiempo hemos vivido en la misma casa.  
  
-Pero ¿no crees que si ella te pidió eso es por que cree que tú deseas estar libre del compromiso?  
  
-No lo sé, además, me siento un poco inseguro y.de solo pensar en preguntarle eso o hablar con ella me muero de miedo. Después los dos quedaron en silencio pues Manta no sabia que aconsejarle, él sabia que de seguro Ana quería a Yoh, incluso la había visto derramar sus lagrimas por la desesperación de perderlo, él la vio como casi moría cuando creyó que perdería a Yoh en la batalla con Hao, y los había visto durante todo ese tiempo pero, de nada servia ese sentimiento si ninguno de los dos se atrevía a extenuarlos, al ver el rostro triste de Yoh, se sintió muy mal, tanto por él como por Ana, que aunque no lo dijera, de seguro también sentía algo parecido, o esa era la esperanza de Manta.  
  
-¿Los escuchó?- preguntó Diana al rosario, ya que ella había oído toda la conversación de los dos amigos.  
  
-Claro, sigue siendo el mismo tonto de hace ocho años, pronto sabrá lo que es sufrir de verdad. Una maléfica risa comenzó a resonar en el rosario.  
  
----------continuara.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero les haya gustado y sigan mandando sus reviws, ya que aunque ya termine mi fic, lo voy publicando poco a poquito para cambiarle algún detalle cuando sea necesario, de hecho ya lo termine desde hace 2 meses pero aún le faltan detalles. Y ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas, etc.para eso son los reviws.  
  
Hasta prontito. 


	4. CONFLICTOS:DIVIDE Y VENCERAS

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me enviaron, disculpen la tardanza con el fic pero hay un detalle que no me podía quedar, pero bueno al fin aquí esta y ahora los reviews:  
  
Keiko-sk: sí, a mi también me encanta cuando les dan los celos y espero que te siga gustando y reciba más reviews tuyos.  
  
Xris: agradezco mucho tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él, respecto a lo de Len y Ana todo salió gracias a una platica con un amigo, ya que el esta terco en que el carácter de Ana y Len sepárese mucho asi que el me dijo como se veria la pareja AXL y yo le prometí que en mi fic incluiría algo de su idea pero ¿quien puede superar a YXA?  
  
Diana Kiouyama: tienes razón, se llama igual que tu pero yo creo que soy muy diferentes bueno de todas formas espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste.  
  
Bueno una vez contestados los reviews pasemos lo bueno, o + o - bueno. El fic.  
  
Cap. 4 CONFLICTOS: DIVIDE Y VENCERAS.  
  
La noche era demasiado fría para la época del año en la que se encontraban, en toda la casa no se oía un solo ruido, incluso Yoh había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero en una de las habitaciones, 2 personas planeaban algo terrible.  
  
-Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención- decía la extraña y pérfida voz que salía del rosario de Diana -vengarnos de mi diminuta otra mitad, será sencillo pero cada parte de nuestro plan, debe llevarse a cabo con sumo cuidado ¿comprendes?  
  
-Si, Sr. Hao- contestó la chica -usted sabe que cumpliré sus ordenes al pie de la letra, así como lo he venido haciendo durante estos cinco años.  
  
-Bueno- continuó Hao -ya te he explicado muchas veces que el poder de Yoh se centra en sus sentimientos, el muy tonto, se apoya en esos idiotas a los que él llama amigos, pero claro que algo importante en su poder es el sentimiento que tiene por esa sacerdotisa, así que, la clave para debilitar su espíritu lo suficiente para la siguiente fase de mi plan es "Divide y vencerás".  
  
-Quiere decir- comentó Diana.  
  
-Exactamente lo que estas imaginando, destruye el vinculo que tiene con sus amigos y se debilitara, sepáralo de su querida Ana y no se resistirá a mis ordenes. Además, con todos esos problemas en que pensar, ni siquiera notara los preparativos de nuestra venganza, o ¿por qué crees tú que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de mi presencia? No creas que es solo él hecho de que yo haga todo para ocultarlo, sino también la distracción en la que se encuentra en este momento. Por eso te dije que era el momento preciso para llegar aquí. Los planes y conspiraciones continuaron toda la noche pues al amanecer, comenzaría la pesadilla de todos.  
  
Yoh dormía plácidamente, faltaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera cuando, alguien entro en su habitación.  
  
-¡Levántate! -un grito en su oído, lo hizo incorporarse como si tuviera un resorte.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?!- grito asustado, aún con sus ojos un poco cerrados, vio la imagen de Ana.  
  
-¿Ana por qué me gritas así?  
  
-¿Ya viste la hora que es?- pregunto con su inexpresiva voz -ya deberías estar entrenando, levántate y apresúrate, no volveré a repetirlo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
-Que felicidad me da oírte Ana- murmuro Yoh mientras se levantaba y miraba la tablilla de Amidamaru -no importa que sea para levantarme a entrenar T_T.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía, Len llego a la cocina, vio a Diana que servía el desayuno, ella lo miro un segundo.  
  
-Buenos días joven Len- dijo la chica.  
  
-Buenos días- contestó él sin mucho afán.  
  
-Vaya, es raro que se haya levantado tan temprano, los únicos que tienen que hacer eso son Yoh y Ana.  
  
-Si, lo sé, pero es que estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano, pensé que podría entrenar un rato.  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo. usted es muy amigo de mi prima ¿verdad?- preguntó ella audazmente.  
  
-Algo ¿por qué?  
  
-Bueno, ella habla mucho de usted- dijo la muy mentirosa de Diana.  
  
-¿De.verdad? -preguntó sonrojado, cosa que la chica no paso por alto.  
  
-Sí- dijo mientras continuaba cocinando, "lo sabía, está interesado en ella", sonrió -ella dijo que usted había cambiado bastante, que ahora se veía más apuesto, pero no le vaya a contar que yo le dije lo que hablamos ¿si? En ese momento llego Ana, saludo a Len pero a su prima, hizo como si no la hubiera visto y se sentó a la mesa, los tres comenzaron a desayunar en silencio.  
  
-Me disculpan un momento- dijo de pronto Diana -creo que olvide algo en mi recamara.  
  
-Bueno, así por lo menos podremos desayunar en paz- dijo Ana cuando vio salir a la muchacha.  
  
-No te llevas bien con ella ¿verdad?- preguntó Len.  
  
-Así es, así ha sido siempre y. ¿cómo dormiste? -preguntó para desviar el tema de conversación.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias- después Ana continuó comiendo, Len la contemplaba de reojo.  
  
Los dos terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron de la mesa, cuando los dos pasaron a la estancia, llego Yoh.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Yoh, algo perturbado por él hecho de verlos juntos.  
  
-Buenos días- contestó Len pero Ana continuó en silencio.  
  
-¿Entrenaste como se debe?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí- dijo Yoh de manera desganada.  
  
-Bueno apresúrate a desayunar, yo me adelantare a la escuela.  
  
-¿Por qué no la acompaña joven Len? -interrumpió Diana súbitamente -de todas formas- dijo acercándose a Yoh -tú tienes que desayunar no crees. De solo ver lo cerca que hablaba Diana a Yoh, Ana tuvo un ataque de celos.  
  
-Entonces nos vemos- dijo la sacerdotisa y tomo la mano de Len -¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a este.  
  
-Claro- respondió avergonzado.  
  
Una vez afuera, los dos comenzaron a caminar, aún tomados de la mano, Ana se percato y lo soltó sobresaltada.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo sin perturbar su voz.  
  
-Te pusiste celosa- comentó el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Acaso lees mi mente, Len Tao?- preguntó con la misma voz de siempre.  
  
-No, solo soy un shaman, aquí la sacerdotisa eres tú- los dos sonrieron.  
  
Otro rato paso sin que dijeran nada hasta que.  
  
-Sabes, yo no me imagine que te dejaras crecer el cabello tanto- comentó Len.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Bueno creí que te gustaba más tener el cabello corto.  
  
-Todos podemos cambiar de opinión y.hay razones para todo.  
  
-Y.¿cuál fue tu razón? Si se puede saber- Ana lo miro como diciendo obvio ¿no? -Yoh- dijo Len.  
  
-Sí, veras lo que paso fue que en la escuela, había una niña que siempre perseguía a Yoh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
7 años atrás.  
  
-Escúchame bien -le decía Ana a una niña de unos 15 años -él es mi prometido, así que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te haré un maleficio o algo igual de horrible.  
  
-Ja ja- rió la niña de largo cabello castaño -por favor Kiouyama, ya estoy grande para estar creyendo en esas cosas.  
  
-¿No me crees? Bueno- Ana tomo su rosario, conjuro algunas palabras y justo enfrente de la chica aparecieron algunos espíritus que la hicieron salir corriendo.  
  
-Ana- dijo Yoh -no esta bien que hayas hecho eso, ahora nos tendrá miedo, además me caía bien, tenía un cabello muy largo y bonito ¿no crees?  
  
-No- dijo Ana con su voz inexpresiva y comenzó a caminar más rápido, para alejarse de Yoh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
-A partir de ese momento- dijo ella -yo decidí que tendría un cabello más largo y bonito que el de esa tonta, pero.Yoh nunca me ha dicho que mi cabello sea bonito.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Len acariciando la mejilla de Ana, acto que hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos -tú cabello es muy hermoso- dijo sonriéndole con calidez -me imagino que lo sabes, pero si necesitas que te lo digan, te diré que es el más lindo que he visto en mi vida- dijo acariciándole el cabello, aún con su mirada clavada en la de ella. Ana no sabia que le sucedía, en otra ocasión por el simple comentario le habría dado una buena cachetada pero ahora no le parecía que debiera hacerle algo así a Len, ¿acaso algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella? pero ¿para bien o para mal?  
  
-¡ANA!- grito Yoh acercándose a ambos y provocando que ellos se separaran y lo miraran. Yoh y Len se miraron por un momento, él primero reprochaba con los ojos pero el último retaba.  
  
-Terminaste de desayunar muy pronto- dijo Ana.  
  
-Sí- contestó Yoh sin dejar de mirar a Len.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no comas tan rápido, un día de estos te vas ahogar- reprendió Ana mientras continuaba con su camino, los dos chicos también siguieron caminando, sin olvidar el reto que se habían hecho con la mirada.  
  
Los tres se encontraron con Manta, que como siempre esperaba a Yoh y Ana, al ver a Len, comprendió de inmediato el por que de la cara malhumorada de Yoh. Ana se adelanto unos cuantos pasos de Yoh y Manta para seguir hablando con el joven chino, lo que causo que Yoh se perdiera completamente de lo que Manta le comentaba, lo escuchaba hablar y hablar y hablar.pero en realidad en lo único en lo que se fijaba era en la imagen de Ana caminando a lado de Len, y algo aún peor, hablando tan amenamente, como él jamás se imagino verla con alguien. Al fin llegaron a la universidad, por lo regular, a Yoh este tramo se le hacía muy corto, pero esta vez se le había hecho eterno.  
  
La mirada de sus dorados ojos se encontraba perdida en una de las tantas flores que había en el jardín de la pensión Asakura, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ella, en.Ana. De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, regresándolo al mundo real que durante horas había olvidado.  
  
-Ana- murmuro en voz baja.  
  
-Buenos tardes- dijo Pilika con un tono triste en su voz, el hecho de oír a Len pronunciar aquel nombre, no era algo que le agradara.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Len, avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido escuchado y sorprendido en pensamientos tan profundos.  
  
-Siento haber interrumpido sus pensamientos joven Len- comentó la joven ainu.  
  
-No, no te preocupes, pero ¿por qué me hablas en ese tono? ¿ya no somos amigos?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí- "es lo único que de seguro siempre seremos, es a lo más que podría aspirar" pensó ella -y dime, dijo tomando un tono más cordial -¿en que pensabas? (N. DE A.: para que pregunta si bien sabe en lo que pensaba ^_^U)  
  
-Solo en algo importante- dijo ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "estoy segura que no hay nada más importante para ti que ella" resonaba en la mente de Pilika -¿Y tu en que te quedaste pensando?- pregunto curiosamente Len, contemplando la mirada perdida de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto apenada por su comportamiento -pues solo en que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿no crees?  
  
-8 años- dijo refiriéndose al suspendido torneo de shamanes.  
  
-No- contestó -7- dijo con tanta seguridad que dejo asombrado al joven Tao.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó pues él no lo recordaba.  
  
-Sí, 1 año después del torneo de shamanes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
7 atrás.  
  
-Vamos Koloro- decía una Pilika más niña al pequeño espíritu de la tierra -hay que decirle a mi hermano lo bien que están creciendo las plantas que sembró hace 1 año. La niña se detuvo de golpe a tan solo unos pasos de su casa.algo la había impactado.  
  
-Bueno entonces ¿cuándo nos veremos?- preguntaba Horo-Horo a un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos dorados, con un sombrero en la cabeza.  
  
-Len- murmuro Pilika mientras contemplaba al niño chino pero sin el valor de acercarse por el miedo de que adivinara lo que ella sentía.  
  
-No tengo idea- contesto el niño Tao a la pregunta de su amigo -voy a estar muy ocupado pero en cuanto pueda te avisare con Yoh.  
  
-Ay si tu, te das mucha importancia amigo- decía sonriente Horo-Horo.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos- decía Len mientras se alejaba de la casa de los ainu.  
  
-Adiós Len- murmuro Pilika secando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla -en algún lugar de Hokaido, al norte de Japón, siempre te estará esperando mi solitario corazón- dijo comenzando a sollozar en silencio, para evitar ser descubierta por su hermano.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
-De nuevo te quedaste pensando -comento Len a la joven que se sonrojo por lo que había recordado.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que creo haber olvidado hacer algo que me pidió mi hermano- dijo inclinando la mirada.  
  
-Ah -comento de repente, el muchacho, chasqueando los dedos -ya me acorde, pero fue una visita muy corta y además yo no te vi.  
  
-Pero yo si te vi- comento Pilika con una sonrisa -tengo que irme ya te dije que olvide hacer algo- "sé que tu no me vez" pensó "el destino es extraño, tu no me vez por mirarla a ella y ella no te ha observado por mirar a Yoh. En verdad que la vida solo juega con nosotros".  
  
Len la observo marcharse mientras observaba lo mucho que había cambiado Pilika en el tiempo transcurrido pero bueno, era normal, tan sencillo como que había dejado de ser una niña, incluso le parecía que se había transformado en una joven muy hermosa.  
  
Yoh dejo caer la mochila rápidamente, ante la sorpresa que lo esperaba a su regreso en casa.  
  
-¡Liserg, Chocolove!- grito Yoh mientras se acercaba a sus amigos -¿hace mucho que llegaron?- les pregunto mientras todos se sentaban en la estancia.  
  
-Solo un poco- respondió Liserg.  
  
-Cuando llegamos la Srta. Diana dijo que ustedes tenían poco de haberse ido- continuó Chocolove.  
  
-Bienvenidos- dijo Ana con su voz inexpresiva, ninguno de los dos amigos del shaman pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que les causaba ver lo hermosa que estaba Ana.  
  
-Buenas tardes Srta. Ana- saludaron Liserg y Chocolove  
  
-Que gusto verla tan bonita- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Pero sigue teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre- interrumpió Horo-Horo, que iba entrando en la casa acompañado por su hermana.  
  
-No seas impertinente hermano- regaño Pilika.  
  
-Vaya- continuó Chocolove -parece que todas las chicas que conocimos se convirtieron en muy lindas mujeres.  
  
-Ya no sigas diciendo eso- observo Liserg al ver la cara que ponía Horo- Horo.  
  
-Tienes razón, a nuestro amigo Yoh no le gustara que le diga esas cosas a su prometida.  
  
Apenas Ana oyó esto, se retiro rápidamente, todos miraron a Yoh, que sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que contarles todo a sus amigos.  
  
La noche había caído ya cuando Len llego a la casa, en el comedor se encontró con todos sus amigos, los cuales tenían a sus espíritus acompañantes, por lo tanto Basón también se reencontró con sus compañeros; Len se entero de como Liserg y Chocolove se habían topado en Inglaterra, justo cuando el comediante presentaba su show, todos platicaban amenamente, pero Yoh le lanzaba miradas gélidas al chico Tao, que este no ignoraba. De pronto, llego Diana.  
  
-Buenas Noches- dijo alegremente la chica -disculpa, Yoh, puedes indicarme en donde guardar algunas cosas que compre.  
  
-Claro- contestó separándose de sus amigos y acompañando a Diana a dejar algunas cosas a la cocina.  
  
-Que lindo eres Yoh- dijo mientras sentía como Ana se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban, justo cuando la vio entrar, le dio al shaman un beso en la comisura de los labios, exactamente ante la mirada de Ana. Cuando Diana se separo del chico, los ojos de este se toparon con la perpleja mirada de la sacerdotisa que los observaba.  
  
-Siento haberlos interrumpido- dijo Ana con su fría voz -con permiso- terminó de decir para salir de la escena y de la casa -siento haber entrado en tu vida Yoh Asakura- murmuro mientras salía.  
  
Dos, tres, cuatro largas horas pasaron y Ana no regresaba. Yoh estaba bastante preocupado.  
  
-¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a la Srta. Ana amo Yoh?- le preguntó Amidamaru al observar al muchacho.  
  
-No, iré yo- dijo mientras pensaba en que ya era muy tarde para que ella estuviera en la calle y sola. Justo al abrir la puerta, se topo con ella.  
  
-Ya regrese- dijo sin mirarlo y pasando de largo.  
  
-Estaba preocupado- comentó él.  
  
-No tienes por que decir esas tonterías, por lo visto para ti fue sencillo encontrar alguien que remplazara a tu insignificante prometida  
  
-Pero.yo- Yoh se quedo callado pues Ana continuo él camino a su habitación sin pretender siquiera escuchar al shaman -¿por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? Cuando yo hablo, ella no desea escucharme y ella jamás parece querer decir nada, esto es lo que no nos deja vivir ni ser felices, ni juntos.ni separados- comentó mientras la veía caminar -Ana- exclamó el shaman -no he terminado de hablar. El tono que utilizó hizo a la sacerdotisa detenerse, nunca lo había escuchado hablarle de esa manera pero, después de su breve desconcierto, continuó caminando, hasta que sintió como la mano de Yoh la sostenía del brazo.  
  
-Dije que no había terminado- murmuro el joven.  
  
-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo porque.- pero un beso del shaman, no le permitió continuar, Ana no podía creerlo, Yoh.besándola, ella se aferró al beso, la caricia de los labios del heredero de los Asakura la tenía sorprendida, era su primer beso, sintió como una de las manos de Yoh acariciaba su cabello mientras la otra la aprisionaba en un abrazo, por un momento pensó que se encontraba atrapado en uno de sus tantos sueños, uno de esos sueños en los que Yoh la amaba "Por favor" pensaba ella "si es sueño no quiero despertar", Yoh no sabia exactamente que era lo que lo había impulsado a besar a Ana lo único en que podía pensar era lo maravilloso que era el estar así y pensó en la dulzura que Ana le trasmitía en aquel beso. Los dos se aferraban a ese beso, los dos deseaban que no terminara. Después del largo beso, los dos se miraron, parecían como hipnotizados, cada uno por los ojos del que se encontraba frente a ellos, pasaron algunos eternos instantes en silencio pero un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Ana, uno que la hizo confundirse demasiado "¿Por qué me beso? Yoh lo hace porque terminamos nuestro compromiso entonces me besó porque se siente obligado a mantener este compromiso" el solo pensamiento fue muy doloroso para ella, aquella idea hizo que el hechizo se rompiera, gracias al fuerte ruido de una bofeteada sobre la mejilla del shaman. Yoh coloco su mano sobre su adolorida mejilla -¡no necesito que me beses por que te sientes culpable, ni por que crees que tu obligación es conservar este compromiso!- le grito Ana furiosa -no quiero que vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso Yoh Asakura ¡te odio!- dijo corriendo a su recamara.  
  
El shaman no podía ni moverse, jamás pensó ver en Ana una mirada tan perturbada y llena de dolor, le dolía el solo pensar que él había causado aquella mirada, ahora como le diría que ese beso, su primer beso, se lo había dado por amor y no por culpa y mucho menos.por obligación.  
  
Ana entro apresuradamente en su habitación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a llorar silenciosamente "te odio Yoh" sus palabras no la convencían, de las pocas cosas de las que ella estaba segura era de que jamás podría odiarlo  
  
-Nunca voy a poder odiarte, mi querido Yoh.- dijo mientras sollozaba silenciosamente  
  
Desde un rincón, Diana había observado todo, ya solo faltaba un pequeño paso de la primera parte del plan.  
  
---------------------- CONTINUARA..  
  
bueno, este fue el 4° cap. ¿le gusto? Bueno ya saben espero sus review y no dejen de leer mi fic, espero ver más fics para mi proximo capitulo. 


	5. CUANDO ENTRASTE EN MI CORAZÓN

BUENO YA SABEN POR EXTRAÑO QUE PAREZCA VAMOS PRIMERO CON LOS REVIWS:  
  
KEIKO-SK: TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO TUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OPINES LO MISMO DE ESTE, ADEMÁS TRATARA DE PONER MÁS YXA. (PD: ESPERO QUE NO TE DE NINGUN ATAQUE CARDIACO^_^)  
  
ANA: SIENTO PONER EL LENXANA PERO ES PARA DARLE SABOR A LA HISTORIA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES PONDRE YOHXANA POR QUE AMO ESA PAREJA.  
  
ANA, K-CHAN: CREO QUE VAS A SEGUIR INTRIGADA (NO NO ES CIERTO ES BROMA ^_^)ESPERO LO SIGAS LEYENDO Y ME SIGAS MANDANDO REVIEWS  
  
EN ESTE CAPITULO MUESTRO COMO NACIO LA RELACIÓN ENTRE YOH Y ANA. ESTOS SON LOS RECUERDOS DE ELLOS 2 Y DIANA COMBINADOS, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ:  
  
CAP.-5:CUANDO ENTRASTE EN MI CORAZÓN.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Ana- le decía una niña de cabello rosa a la rubia que meditaba en su habitación.  
  
-Buenos días Tamao- contestó con seriedad.  
  
-Disculpe que me retrasara pero me volvieron a castigar.  
  
-¿Ahora que hiciste?- preguntó Ana.  
  
-Es que el entrenamiento es muy duro T_T  
  
-Es el necesario- contestó inexpresivamente.  
  
-Si lo sé pero.bueno, discúlpeme unos momentos tengo que ir a dejarle su desayuno al joven Yoh.  
  
-¿Al joven Yoh?- preguntó extrañada.  
  
-Así es ayer regreso de entrenar con el señor Yohmei.  
  
-Ya entiendo- dijo la sacerdotisa -no te tardes.  
  
-Sí señorita.  
  
-Tamao.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Si no tienes cuidado con ese plato de sopa se te caerá ¿quieres que te ayude?  
  
-No señorita, yo puedo.  
  
-Damelo- dijo Ana tomando el plato y las dos comenzaron a caminar.  
  
-Y ¿cómo es el joven Yoh?- preguntó Ana con un tono tan desinteresado que cualquiera hubiera dicho que si Tamao no le hubiera contestado le habría dado igual.  
  
-Pues no se como describirlo pero tiene una sonrisa tan sincera y tiene un carácter tan simpático.¿usted cree en el amor a primera vista, señorita?  
  
-Yo no creo en el amor- fue la respuesta brusca de la sacerdotisa, pero adivino la razón por la cual la chica de cabello rosa le había hecho esa pregunta -me dijo la Sra. Kino-continuo la rubia -que su nieto era un verdadero problema, además dice que es un chico bastante desobligado.  
  
-No lo sé, apenas ayer hable con él y solo fueron unas cuantas palabras pero a mí me parece alguien muy.muy lindo- dijo la chica del cabello rosa con un claro color rojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Al fin llegaron ante una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa y Tamao toco con delicadeza en la puerta -joven Yoh le traje su desayuno.  
  
-Sigue dormido- dijo Ana fastidiada por la espera de minutos que llevaban -por cierto Tamao- dijo mirando a la niña.  
  
-¿Sí?- contestó contemplando la expresión de Ana.  
  
-¿No crees que la sopa esta demasiado fría?  
  
-Sí lo sé pero él me pidió que la trajera así, porque de seguro se le haría tarde para su entrenamiento si tenía que esperar a que se enfriara un poco.  
  
-Pues de todos modos llegara tarde si sigue durmiendo y yo ya me cansé de esperarlo- dijo acercándose a la puerta -¡oye quieres levantarte de una buena vez por un demonio!- grito furiosa, de inmediato se oyó un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió con rapidez, Yoh salió corriendo.  
  
-Ya voy abuelito- dijo aún adormilado y al salir corriendo choco estrepitosamente con Ana, a la cual le cayo en la cabeza el plato lleno de sopa, mientras Yoh caía sobre ella.  
  
-Srta. Ana ¿esta bien?- pregunto Tamao acercándose a los dos. Yoh se levantó y retiro el plato de la cabeza de Ana, los dos se miraron por unos instantes, Ana jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, era increíble verse en esa mirada tan profunda, ¿acaso era verdad? Se preguntaba, ¿en realidad podía existir una alma tan maravillosa como la que reflejaban los ojos de aquel niño?  
  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo el niño apenado -¿no te lastimaste?- preguntó con preocupación mientras se levantaba, quedando frente a frente con la niña y de inmediato coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia que lo miraba conmocionada, al sentir ella aquella caricia se sintió confundida, de un manotazo retiro la mano del chico, se levanto y salió corriendo.  
  
Su imagen en el agua era algo que le gustaba contemplar continuamente, siempre iba aquel estanque para poner en orden sus ideas pero aquel día no podía lograrlo, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se encontraba con aquella mirada, atrapada en aquel instante.  
  
-Yoh Asakura- dijo sin perder de vista el agua del estanque.  
  
-Dime- escucho decir a sus espaldas, la niña giro su mirada, aquella voz la había sobresaltado pero supo disimularlo muy bien.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella bruscamente.  
  
-Solo vine para disculparme, ¿no te lastime?- preguntó acercándose a la rubia.  
  
-¿Qué te importa?- contestó enojada, entonces Yoh se acerco más a ella -¿Qué demonios miras?- dijo sonrojada al observar al chico tan cerca de ella.  
  
-Pensaba en como te verías si sonrieras un poco.  
  
-No necesito sonreír, las sacerdotisas no sonríen por todo y deben controlar sus sentimientos- dijo volviendo a posar su vista en el estanque.  
  
-Todos necesitamos sonreír, yo creo que no podría vivir si no sonriera, me parece difícil controlar lo que siento- dijo asomándose al estanque mientras dejaba escapar una muy sincera risita -¿qué miras?- preguntó interesado.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Mis pensamientos- dijo mientras observaba de reojo el comportamiento del niño.  
  
-Pues yo no veo nada.  
  
-¿Eres tonto? Quiero decir que estoy poniendo en orden mis pensamientos.  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo ¿para qué?  
  
-Vete, si, quiero estar sola.  
  
-A mí no me gusta estar solo ¿a ti sí?  
  
-Dije que te fueras.  
  
-Bueno pero me puedes decir tu nombre.  
  
-¿Te iras si te lo digo?  
  
-Si me lo dices me iré, lo prometo.  
  
-Ana Kiouyama, ahora largo.  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos Anita, mi abuela dice que eres la mejor de todas las alumnas que ha tenido.  
  
-¿Eso dijo la sensei Kino?- preguntó Ana sorprendida por el comentario de Yoh.  
  
-Si, nos vemos.  
  
-Espera.- la niña no supo que decirle cuando lo vio frente a ella -yo. bueno, ¿cómo sabes que ella piensa eso?  
  
-Porque me lo dijo, también dice que has aprendido mucho en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, que siguiera tu ejemplo, ¿le dedicas mucho tiempo al entrenamiento? Es por eso que eres tan increíble ¿verdad? Anita.  
  
-Deja de llamarme así no seas irrespetuoso, y si le dedico tiempo es por que deseo ser la mejor y. alejarme lo más posible de aquellos que no tienen poderes.  
  
-¿Hablas de los humanos?  
  
-Sí, porque yo los odio.  
  
-Pero.mi abuela dijo que tus padres eran humanos.  
  
-Prometiste que te irías- interrumpió la rubia.  
  
-Sí- contestó el niño.  
  
-Pues vete- dijo con enojo -cumple tu promesa y déjame sola.  
  
-Como quieras pero.no es bueno odiar a nadie, no me gusta oírte decir eso Anita- Ana no pudo decir una palabra, le daba la espalda a Yoh pero de reojo pudo ver como se alejaba, mientras el niño se alejaba unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ella no sabia que hacer para contener su llanto, aquella platica había removido todo aquello que ocultaba en su interior, el dolor que le causaba el abandono de sus padres.  
  
-¿Cómo pudieron dejarme sola?- dijo Ana al estanque con mucho resentimiento, mientras ella lloraba Yoh la miraba, "es por mi culpa que esta llorando" pensó el niño, trato de acercarse a ella pero sintió miedo, miedo a que eso solo empeorara la situación así que prefirió retirarse en silencio.  
  
Cada vez que Yoh terminaba sus entrenamientos, cuando ya había oscurecido, pasaba por el estanque y siempre la veía, le parecía que a pesar del semblante serio de la niña, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Lo que el no sabía es que ella también lo observaba todas las noches, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que lo veía regresar, sentía una gran tranquilidad e incluso esbozaba una sonrisa, segura de que nadie la veía. Una de aquellas tantas noches que regresaba, él la observó, a pesar de que la noche era muy fría, por ser otoño, ella estaba ahí pero esta vez no era como siempre, ella tomaba agua con un recipiente y la tiraba sobre su cabeza, Yoh se sorprendió ya que el agua de seguro estaba helada, sigilosamente se acerco hasta donde estaba la niña.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente.  
  
-Verte- dijo con su tono inocente.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Nada más, ¿qué haces?  
  
-Nada- dijo mirando al niño, el pudo observar los ojos de la joven, su mirada se veía opaca.  
  
-Tus ojos se ven tristes.  
  
-Tú que sabes- comento mirando hacia otro lugar.  
  
-Hay algo que te tiene triste ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Acaso mi rostro refleja algún sentimiento?- pregunto con su fría voz.  
  
-No, pero yo creo que así es- los 2 niños continuaron en silencio después de aquel comentario, Yoh pensó que solo debía estar ahí, por si ella quería decir algo.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Ana alejándose del estanque.  
  
-La luna es hermosa- fue la respuesta del niño, Ana miro el cielo y vio aquella linda luna llena -¿Te gusta?  
  
-Si es muy bella- respondió mientras ambos perdían su mirada en aquella luna.  
  
-Al fin dije algo que te pareció- después de este comentario paso un largo lapso hasta que al fin la rubia decidió romper el silencio.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes tener esa actitud tan despreocupada Yoh Asakura?  
  
-¿Por que lo dices? ¿Cómo debería comportarme?  
  
-Deberías pensar más en quien eres.  
  
-Pues soy Yoh ^_^  
  
-Sí, pero también eres el heredero de los Asakura, nunca piensas en tus responsabilidades, algún día tendrás que ser la cabeza de la familia Asakura y no podrás continuar con tu actitud de tonto.  
  
-Ya lo sé pero yo solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, es lo único que deseo, bueno y escuchar mi música favorita.  
  
-Y ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?  
  
-Convirtiéndome en el Shaman King ¿qué deseas tú?- ella se quedó fría, nunca había pensado en lo que deseaba, así que solo se quedo mirando a aquel niño y esos hermosos y profundos ojos negros que él poseía.  
  
-Lo que deseo es dormir- dijo con el mismo tono de siempre para después retirarse. A partir de ese día, Yoh iba a aquel lugar para estar con ella, aunque eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que se dirigían la palabra, pero siempre si alguien debía romper el silencio, era Yoh y solo lograban intercambiar algunas pocas frases, la "amistad" de Yoh con Ana no paso desapercibida para Kino Asakura, la cual los observaba cuando hablaban o mejor dicho cuando se reunían.  
  
Un día mientras la rubia niña caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión vio caminar a Yoh de manera desganada, eran apenas las 10 de la mañana.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó haciendo al niño dar un pequeño brinco del susto que le había puesto.  
  
-Eres tú Anita- comentó el chico, mientras colocaba una pequeña mochila, que traía puesta, en el piso.  
  
-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames Anita ¬¬*  
  
-Lo siento Ani.^_^U digo, Ana, lo que pasa es que pensé que serian mis abuelos.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta, aún es muy temprano como para que ya hayas regresado de la escuela.  
  
-Sí ya lo sé pero es que.me escape.  
  
-Vaya, como siempre de holgazán, estuviste molestando con ir a la escuela de la aldea ahora lárgate y estudia flojo.  
  
-Pero Anita, es que.  
  
-¬¬* ¡Que no me digas así!  
  
-Es que odio estar solo, nadie me quiere, todos dicen que soy el hijo del diablo- dijo estas palabras con tanta tristeza que la niña no pudo continuar regañándolo.  
  
-Ves por que te dije que los humanos no valen la pena.  
  
-Yo solo quiero tener amigos.  
  
-Pero no que sean humanos, ellos no nos entienden, nos temen por que son muy poca cosa para comprendernos.  
  
-No, no digas eso, yo creo que si les explicamos algunos desearan ser nuestros amigos.  
  
-Ay Yoh- dijo resignada mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
  
-Ves como no es tan difícil sonreír Anita.  
  
-Ya cierra la boca- dijo con dureza mientras le daba la espalda -tu amistad vale mucho Yoh, no estés triste- comento.  
  
-¿Crees que algún día pueda tener amigos humanos?  
  
-¿Para que los quieres si ellos no te entienden y te dejan solo- preguntó con frialdad.  
  
-Anita ¿dices esos por tus papás?- la pregunta del pequeño fue como un fuerte golpe para la futura sacerdotisa, sí, sin duda ella acababa de decir esas palabras basándose en su propia experiencia, lo miro de manera terrible.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?- grito fúrica -tú- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo de manera amenazadora -no sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mí Yoh Asakura- dijo y sin poder hacer nada sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de llanto, sus lagrimas pronto habían cubierto sus mejillas y ella las secaba con desesperación después le dio la espalda para irse pero Yoh la abrazo.  
  
-Perdóname por hacerte llorar- ella se sintió confundida por el abrazo pero se aferró a él. Ella necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba a su lado.  
  
-No es tu culpa que yo llore- dijo separándose del abrazo -no te rindas Yoh, estoy segura que tu harás que los humanos nos entiendan. y por favor cuando lo logres dime como- termino de decir para enseguida irse dejando al pequeño shaman listo para regresar a hacer un nuevo intento.  
  
Ana de nuevo se encontraba perdida en la pureza de aquellas aguas, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su tristeza. "humanos estúpidos" pensaba "haya ellos, ni siquiera pueden compararse un poco a la familia Asakura, pero pobre de Yoh solo quiere amigos y este es uno de los precios que tendrá que pagar, es el peso del legado de su familia, le temen por que conocen las hazañas de esta familia, bueno lo más seguro es que. "  
  
-¡Señorita Ana!- el grito desesperado de Tamao la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesta por la interrupción aunque con disimulo.  
  
-Por favor ayúdeme- decía asustada la niña del cabello rosa.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?- pregunto con calma y fastidio al ver las lagrimas de la niña y cansada por sus gritos.  
  
-Es que el joven Yoh.- apenas escucho el nombre del niño se levanto de su sitio. Para correr a ver lo que pasaba, de seguro a esa hora estaba entrenando, así que ni siquiera preguntó nada a Tamao para comenzar a correr, Tamao corría detrás de la rubia pero no podía seguirle el paso. Al fin Ana llego hasta donde estaba Yoh, efectivamente se encontraba en el bosque cercano a la mansión Asakura, estaba en el suelo y tenia una herida en su cabeza, Ana se acerco a él y se inclino frente a Yoh, este la miro y dijo:  
  
-Por eso odio los entrenamientos.  
  
-Pero si solo es un pequeño golpe- dijo Ana aliviada al comprobar que no tenía nada grave.  
  
-Sí pero me duele mucho.  
  
-Sí, pues que lastima levántate y deja de llorar como una niñita.  
  
-No no quiero, hoy voy a dejar de entrenar.  
  
-Ah, ¿sí?- dijo ella con su peculiar tono -bueno así que ya no quieres entrenar, esta bien. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, y ante los asombrados ojos de Tamao, que acababa de llegar a la escena, Ana le dio a Yoh una cachetada tan fuerte que este se levanto de inmediato  
  
-Eso me dolió más que el golpe- dijo Yoh sobando su mejilla.  
  
-Entonces entendiste que no fue un golpe tan fuerte ¿no?  
  
-¡Usted no debió pegarle!- escucharon ambos decir a Tamao y después la vieron salir corriendo.  
  
-Seguiré entrenando- dijo Yoh aún sobando su mejilla, Ana se dio cuenta que del golpe que tenía Yoh salía un poco de sangre, así que, ante el asombro de este saco una cinta de color azul y con ella vendó la herida.  
  
-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto de forma desinteresada.  
  
-Cuando estaba entrenando me estrelle contra ese árbol ^_^ ji ji ji ji.  
  
-Ten más cuidado y entrena como es debido, por cierto esa cinta que te puse en la cabeza es de mi mamá- escucho decir Yoh a la pequeña cuando ya se retiraba -,así que cuídala. Después Ana regreso a su habitación, ya sabía lo que pasaría ahora.  
  
Un golpe en su puerta llamó su atención, su meditación era nuevamente interrumpida escucho una voz muy conocida detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Srta. Ana puedo pasar- preguntó Tamao.  
  
-Sí- contestó la niña rubia y de inmediato la que antes tocaba la puerta se decidió a entrar.  
  
-Srta. Ana, la señora Kino desea hablar con usted.  
  
-Enseguida voy- fue la respuesta de Ana mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir.  
  
-Perdóneme Srta. Ana TTTTT___TTTTT- dijo Tamao llorando a cantaros -yo no quería que. que la regañaran pero es que cuando vi que usted le pegaba al joven Yoh, cuando el pobrecito estaba ahí tirado yo yo.- pero no continuo porque sintió la mano de Ana sobre su hombro.  
  
-Quieres mucho al joven Yoh y creíste que mi conducta no fue buena pero cuando se lo dijiste a la señora Kino lo hiciste sin malicia, porque para ti soy una buena amiga- Tamao abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Ana había dicho exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando, ella vio a la niña rubia salir en silencio de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la de la Sra. Kino.  
  
Después de llamar a la puerta y recibir el permiso para pasar se introdujo en la habitación de su sensei.  
  
-Buenas tardes sensei Kino- dijo Ana haciendo una reverencia mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, la cual le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella, una vez que la niña se acerco le indico que se sentara y ella así lo hizo.  
  
-Buenas tardes Ana- dijo la mujer -dejémonos de formalismos y dime una cosa.- Ana la miro esperando la reprensión a la que creía haberse hecho acreedora.  
  
-Si sensei- dijo la pequeña inclinando la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de mi nieto Yoh? . y por favor se todo lo sincera que necesites- la niña se sorprendió por aquella cuestión, aunque su semblante no lo demostraba, lo menos que se esperaba era aquella pregunta.  
  
-Pues yo.- Ana no le pediría que repitiera su pregunta, sabia que eso solo la haría parecer perturbada -bueno el joven Yoh es.  
  
-Se sincera- comentó Kino.  
  
-Yoh es el niño más desobligado, flojo, despreocupado y tonto de la tierra- dijo ella sin ninguna consideración -pero- dijo después de una breve reflexión de fugaces segundos -también es un chico sincero, tierno, lleno de sueños y anhelos increíbles, a veces olvida que un día su responsabilidad será mantener el prestigio de toda la dinastía de los Asakura, pero su alma está tan llena de pureza, yo sé que lo entenderá su destino es muy duro pero confió en que lo comprenderá y entonces desempeñara el papel para el cual esta destinado, como cabeza de dinastía o. como. Shaman King- aquella frase impacto a Kino, a pesar de que tanto ella como Yohmei y el padre de Yoh estaban preocupados de que Yoh iba directo a ser el shaman más débil de los Asakura, esta niña se atrevía a asegurar que él podía llegar incluso al mismo trono de los shamanes.  
  
-Ana ¿qué se necesita para ser una sacerdotisa?  
  
-Disciplina espiritual, constancia, meditación, fuerza y carácter- contesto la niña sin titubear pero sin comprender el repentino cambio de tema.  
  
-Y una vez que se ha conseguido forjar todo eso ¿cómo se nombra a una itako?  
  
-Cuando alguien demuestra haber aprendido los conocimientos de una sacerdotisa y demuestra que puede controlar los espíritus, realiza la ceremonia de purificación para así conseguir la paz de su espíritu, se le otorga un rosario consagrado para la realización de la posesión de almas; un rosario que pueda funcionar como el legendario 1080 pero sin llegar a tener las mismas facultades y por último realizar el entrenamiento de la montaña Ozore durante un año.  
  
-Así es, dime Ana ¿en qué mes estamos?  
  
-Diciembre.  
  
-¿Te crees capaz de realizar la ceremonia de purificación aún en esta temporada?  
  
-Lo haré si me es ordenado.  
  
-Ve y hazlo.  
  
-Si sensei- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie, hizo una reverencia y se retiro.  
  
Ana no comprendía del todo el porque de la petición de Kino, no entendía todos aquellos cuestionamientos y preguntas, pero aún así se dirigió hasta la cascada cercana a la mansión, "¿Acaso será un castigo por la cachetada que le di a Yoh?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba.  
  
~Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kino~  
  
-¿Me mandaste llamar abuelita?- pregunto Yoh mientras entraba en la habitación.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-¿Qué necesitas?  
  
-Que me contestes una pregunta.  
  
-Te advierto que soy malísimo en matemáticas.  
  
-No te preguntare nada sobre tus estudios.  
  
-¿Ni de mi avance como shaman?  
  
-No.  
  
-Que bueno ^_^.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de Kiouyama Ana?  
  
-¿De Anita?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Es muy seria, callada y estricta, aunque tan bien es muy buena.creo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Mira, me vendo la herida que me hice cuando estaba entrenando y me dijo que tuviera cuidado.  
  
-Pero.te dio una bofetada ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, solo porque le dije que ya no pensaba entrenar, me dolió mucho más que el golpe del entrenamiento pero a pesar de eso creo que en el fondo es buena, aunque a veces me da un poco de miedo pero admiro mucho su fuerza espiritual, yo me quejo por no tener a mi mamá pero ella entrena con mucho afán sin tener a sus padres.  
  
-Ya comprendo y ¿hablas mucho con ella?  
  
-Casi no hablamos pero a veces me dice cosas que me hacen que no me rinda, ella piensa que algún día lograre tener amigos que sean humanos.  
  
-Bueno Yoh eso es todo lo que quería preguntarte.  
  
-Por favor abuelita no la regañes por el golpe que me dio, no me dolió tanto.  
  
-Puedes retirarte. Apenas salió Yoh llego Tamao.  
  
-Sra. Kino- dijo Tamao entrando en la habitación -ya llegó la persona que esperaba.  
  
-Hazla pasar- dijo Kino.  
  
-Sí- la niña se retiro y de inmediato en la habitación entro una alta mujer de corto cabello rubio hasta un poco más debajo de los hombres, ella estaba acompañada de una niña de cabello negro  
  
~Ana en la cascada~  
  
"¿Acaso querrá nombrarme sacerdotisa?" Pensaba la niña en sus meditaciones mientras sentía como la fría agua caía sobre ella "no, para serlo por lo menos tendría que estar aquí 10 años y para eso aún falta mucho, ¿porqué me habrá preguntado sobre Yoh? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo por Yoh? ¿Será.amor?" aquella última reflexión la asusto bastante, ella no podía cometer el error de enamorarse "no quiero volver a querer a nadie, cuando se quiere a alguien siempre se sufre, no puedo quererlo, pero ya no puedo evitarlo, gracias a él, a su limpia mirada, a su sonrisa sincera, he olvidado ese resentimiento que le tenía a mis padres pero y.si el no siente nada por mi."  
  
~Habitación de Kino~  
  
-Buenas tardes Sra. Asakura- dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kino y junto a ella se sentaba la niña que la acompañaba  
  
-Buenas tardes Sra. Kiouyama.  
  
-¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo con Ana?  
  
-Precisamente de lo que pasara con Ana es la razón por la cual la mande llamar- la mirada de Kino se poso un instante en la niña frente a ella y que acompañaba a la mujer que acababa de llegar.  
  
-Disculpe- dijo rápidamente la mujer- ella es mi sobrina Kiouyama Diana.  
  
-Mucho gusto Sra. Asakura- respondió la niña.  
  
-Mucho gusto Diana y ¿Tu no tienes poderes?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la pequeña.  
  
-N- no, claro que no- respondió nerviosa -yo no soy una niña anormal como Ana.  
  
-Discúlpela- dijo la Sra. Kiouyama -esta un poco sensible, hace poco sus padres murieron, desde entonces vive con mi esposo y conmigo ¿verdad Dianita?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno pero hablemos de Ana- dijo Kino - usted sabe que a mi no me gustan los rodeos y si la llame es por que necesito su opinión, quiero comprometer a Ana con mi nieto Yoh en matrimonio.  
  
-¿En matrimonio?- dijo sorprendida la madre de Ana, pero Diana estaba impactada.  
  
~En la cascada~  
  
"Sí le diré a Yoh lo que siento por él" pensaba la niña después de las largas reflexiones "no tengo por que sentir miedo, ya no me duele lo que paso con mis padres, tal vez Yoh y yo."  
  
~Habitación de Kino~  
  
-Sí- contestó Kino -pero no crea que es una decisión precipitada, todos los miembros de mi familia hemos pensado que ella es la única merecedora de formar parte de una dinastía tan importante como la de los Asakura, ella es mi alumna favorita, ha logrado en este tiempo lo que se hace en diez años de arduo entrenamiento.  
  
-Comprendo- dijo la Sra. Kiouyama -estoy completamente de acuerdo con ese compromiso, Ana debe casarse con alguien que comprenda sus poderes, solo espero que sea feliz.  
  
-Puedo adelantarme tía- interrumpió Diana, tanto la conversación como el hecho de que Kino pudiera descubrir que ella tenía poderes como los de su prima la ponía nerviosa.  
  
-Sí, ya no tardare mucho.  
  
~En la cascada~ (N. De la A.: aquello que este entre "" son pensamientos y palabras que Ana dice en su mente y entre ¨ ¨ son las respuestas que Diana da en la mente de Ana)  
  
"Creo que ya he terminado la ceremonia" pensaba Ana mientras salía lentamente de la cascada.  
  
¨Ana¨ escuchó decir claramente en su mente.  
  
"¿Diana?" Se preguntaba al haber pensado en su prima.  
  
¨Veo que lo conseguiste prima¨ le respondió la voz de su mente.  
  
-Diana eres tú ¿Dónde estas?  
  
¨Muy cerca de ti pero pronto volveremos a estar lejos¨  
  
-¿Quieres decir que estas aquí?  
  
¨Mí tía y yo¨ contestó con enfado.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Enseguida iré- dijo feliz -al fin mi mamá regreso por mí.  
  
¨No seas ingenua Ana, y ni vengas porque estamos por irnos pero que más quieres conseguiste ganarte muy bien a esta familia¨  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
¨Ya lo veraz pero lo que sí te digo es que no deseamos volver a verte ni yo ni tus padres¨ Ana se quedo petrificada, aquel comentario le parecía demasiado cruel ¨Más bien debería decir MIS PADRES porque desde que los míos murieron vivo con los tuyos y no queremos volver a saber nada de la niña extraña que se llama Ana Kiouyama¨  
  
-¡Eso que dices no es cierto!  
  
¨Claro que lo es, así que hasta nunca, oh gran sacerdotisa Ana¨  
  
-No, esperen no se vayan- dijo Ana comenzando a correr hacia la mansión Asakura.  
  
Ana al fin llegó a la mansión Asakura y se encontró con Kino.  
  
-Sensei. - dijo Ana aún agitada por lo que había corrido  
  
-¿Terminaste tu ceremonia de purificación?  
  
-Sí pero.  
  
-Ya se fue, pero lo que te debe preocupar es que quiero verte en el salón de la casa en una hora, por favor ponte algo formal y.no continúes pensando en lo de tu familia - dijo acariciando la cabeza de Ana.  
  
"Que tonta fuí" se dijo a sí misma Ana "nadie puede quererme y este amor que siento por Yoh nunca saldrá de mí, si le demuestro el amor que creo sentir por el solo me lastimara igual que ellos, ya no quiero querer a nadie" pensó mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.  
  
Al fin llego el momento que Kino le había señalado a la niña y esta llegó al salón, Ana se encontraba vestida con un hermoso Kimono blanco, sostenido de la cintura por una tela de color azul y había recogido su cabello; la niña llamó la puerta y escucho la voz de su sensei indicándole que entrara. En cuanto entro se encontró con que frente a ella estaban sentados Kino, a su derecha Yohmei -el abuelo de Yoh- y Miki Hisa a la izquierda de la mujer.  
  
-Buenas noches- saludo Ana con una reverencia, después de que contestaron su saludo espero que se le indicara algo y así sucedió. Yohmei le indico que se sentara en un cojín que estaba colocado justo frente a ellos, ella observo que a lado de donde ella se había sentado estaba colocado otro cojín, se sentía nerviosa pero no lo demostraría.  
  
-Ana- comenzó a hablar Kino -creo que sabes perfectamente que estoy más que contenta por la manera en que haz llevado tu entrenamiento, bueno, pienso que es momento en que seas nombrada sacerdotisa. Estas palabras sorprendieron a Ana, es verdad que ella deseaba ser la mejor sacerdotisa que hubiera existido pero haberlo logrado tan pronto.  
  
-No dudes ahora Ana- comentó Kino -tú eres la mejor aprendiz que he tenido e incluyo a mi hija Keiko y es por eso que a partir de hoy tú eres LA SACERDOTISA ANA- apenas dijo esto, saco una caja de madera y se la entrego, Ana la abrió encontrando en ella un rosario de color azul, lo saco de forma ceremonial y se lo coloco, Kino sonrió en ese momento; de pronto Tamao irrumpió en el salón.  
  
-Al fin lo encontré- dijo la niña de cabello rosa entrando para tomar asiento detrás de Miki Hisa, Yohmei y Kino. Después de ella entro corriendo Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el niño desde la puerta -estaba dormido y tengo hambre.  
  
-Guarda silencio Yoh- dijo Yohmei algo enfadado.  
  
-Toma asiento a un lado de Ana- le indico Miki Hisa.  
  
-Sí -_- - respondió con tristeza, apenas tomo su lugar comenzó a mirar a Ana le pareció que se veía hermosa con ese Kimono pero como no deseaba ser reprendido de nuevo decidió no expresarlo.  
  
-Kiouyama Ana- dijo Kino -hemos decidido que Asakura Yoh y tú queden comprometidos en matrimonio. Al oír esto los dos niños quedaron impactados, incluso Yoh se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
-Nadie mejor para formar parte de la honorable dinastía de los Asakura que una joven tan talentosa como tú Ana- comentó Miki Hisa. Ana miraba lo que sucedía pero le parecía estar viendo una escena de la vida de otra persona, ahora estaba comprometida con Yoh, miro al niño que continuaba con la boca abierta de la impresión pero sin poder decir nada, poso su vista en Kino la cual parecía muy complacida, miro a Yohmei y Miki Hisa los cuales se veía estaban de acuerdo con dicha decisión, pero también noto la decepción en el rostro de Tamao, ella sabia lo que Tamao sentía por Yoh y le parecía tan injusto pero que había de ella, hasta ahora no le habían pasado más que cosas injustas ya era momento de que algo bueno le pasara pero el estar comprometida con Yoh ¿era bueno o malo? ¿Debía estar feliz o triste? Al fin Yoh reacciono interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ahora sacerdotisa.  
  
-¡Pero ¿cómo podemos estar comprometidos? Solo somos unos niños!  
  
-Sí- contestó Yohmei -pero aunque solo sean unos niños tenemos que asegurar que la familia Asakura continuara como hasta ahora.todo debe quedar entre shamanes- termino de decir este y de inmediato Yoh recibió una caja de su padre, al abrirla encontró una pulsera de esferas de color azul.  
  
-Fue de tu madre- comentó el hombre que siempre tenía una máscara ocultando su rostro -entrégasela- El hombre se acerco a su hijo indicándole lo que tenía que decirle a la niña. Ana miro como Yoh sacaba la pulsera de su caja, ella extendió su mano.  
  
-Ana Kiouyama, deseo que a partir de de de hoy- Yoh estaba bastante nervioso -esta pulsera de la fa-fa-familiaAsakura sea el vinculo que simbolice nuestro.nuestro. compromiso- termino de decir para colocarle la pulsera mientras sus mejillas reflejaban un enorme sonrojo al igual que las de Ana.  
  
-Me sentiré honrada de formar parte de la honorable familia Asakura- dijo Ana ocultando los sentimientos que la confundían.  
  
Después de ese momento Ana e Yoh recibieron permiso para retirarse, en cuanto salieron se miraron pero Ana inclinó su mirada y se alejo de él, 2 días después ella partió a la montaña Ozore y se fue sin cruzar palabra con Yoh, ella se había encerrado en su habitación tenía miedo de saber lo que en verdad opinaba Yoh de ese compromiso y sentía que había traicionado a Tamao, ella e Yoh no volvieron a verse hasta un año después cuando ella regreso ya como una Itako.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
Ana miraba aquella pulsera que lucía en su muñeca, es verdad a pesar de haber terminado su compromiso con Yoh no se la había quitado, aún era un vinculo entre ellos, cerro sus ojos y recordó el beso de Yoh, poco después el sueño la venció pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Yoh y lo mucho que lo amo desde que lo conoció y como gracias a él había logrado borrar de su corazón elodio que tenía hacia los humanos.  
  
Amidamaru miraba a Yoh, el joven shaman contemplaba las estrellas con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, de pronto el samurai observo como Yoh sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una cinta de color azul.  
  
-¿En que piensa amo Yoh?- le pregunto el espíritu.  
  
-Recordé algo de mi infancia- dijo mientras acariciaba la cinta, por primera vez desde hace mucho Yoh recordó lo mucho que quiso a Ana desde su primer encuentro con ella y lo tierna y frágil que era ella en realidad, se levanto del césped donde había estado contemplando las estrellas y decidió dirigirse a su casa, recordó aquel beso pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente "todo saldrá bien" y con esto camino a su hogar seguido por su espíritu acompañante.  
  
-------CONTINUARA---------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que no avanza mucho la historia pero es que me parecia que tenía que escribirlo, bueno primero solo era un recuerdo de Yoh, Ana y Diana pero como fue muy pero muy largo decidi transformarlo en un capitulo aparte, espero sus reviews, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. 


	6. CONFLICTOS: DIVIDE YVENCERAS II

BUENO, AQUÍ ME TIENEN OTRA VEZ, A MÍ Y A LOS REVIWS:  
  
Keiko_sk: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ¿sabes? A pesar de que la historia se queda un poco estancada me gustó mucho y disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por acompañarme a lo largo de mi fic, siento la tardanza de este capitulo pero espero que te guste tanto como el anterior, si se puede más ^_^, y seguir recibiendo tus reviews.  
  
Ana K- chan: que bueno que te gusta mi fic y sobre todo el capitulo, disculpa que este haya tardado tanto pero tuve muchos problemas para darle los últimos detalles, ojala pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo.  
  
Lady_hannita: si, yo también pensé que el capitulo no avanzaba mucho la historia ("se sincera no la avanzó en nada") ah, esa interrupción entre "" es mi espíritu acompañante, su nombre es Cuauhtemoc, y la verdad tiene razón T_T, pero al grano, lo que paso es que deseaba mucho escribir un poco del pasado de Y/A y ya ves que lo que salió fue bastante. Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Ruri- chan: Yo alzo mi mano y hasta podría dar una lista de cosas horribles para hacerle a Diana, pero no importa lo mala que puedas creer que es. no haz visto nada pero ya llegara el momento de decidir su destino ("yo puedo darte una lista de suplicios para gente que odio", no por ahora Cuauhtemoc ^_^U, discúlpenlo es que su muerte fue bastante trágica). Entiendo lo que sientes yo también siento mucho ver a mi pobrecito Yoh en esa situación TT__TT, aún más por que Y x A son de mis parejas favoritas, pero ya vez así es la vida, y prometo arreglar las cosas ("¿igual que prometiste mejorar tu over soul? ¬¬", quedamos en que después discutiríamos eso). Bueno por último solo me queda agradecer tu comentario y espero disculpes mi tardanza ("y eso que esta de vacaciones", dijiste que dejarías de regañarme*)  
  
Y esos fueron los reviews, me extendí bastante en la contestación pero ahora si a lo que nos truje el fic.  
  
.  
  
Cap. - 6 DIVIDE Y VENCERAS II: LA SEPARACIÓN DE LOS AMIGOS.  
  
En la casa Asakura todos desayunaban hablando amenamente sobre lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que había trascurrido sin verse, los únicos que no hablaban eran Ana e Yoh. Len miraba preocupado a la joven, ya que veía en sus ojos una gran tristeza. A fuerza de preguntas hacían hablar a Yoh pero nadie notaba la tristeza de Ana, cómo si nadie se atrevía más que a pensar que había amanecido de mal humor.  
  
-¿Esta es tú ultima semana de clases verdad Yoh?- pregunto Liserg.  
  
-Sí, así es- contestó el muchacho sin ninguna otra expresión.  
  
-Con permiso- dijo Ana levantándose sin siquiera haber probado alimento -ya me voy a la escuela- anuncio saliendo del comedor.  
  
Ella salió de la casa y al poco rato alguien la alcanzó.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Ana?- preguntó Len, mientras se acercaba a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Len.yo- el joven la brazo cuando ella comenzaba a llorar. Luego de un rato de caminar, llegaron a las orillas del río, Ana ya estaba más tranquila, Len no quiso preguntar el motivo de su llanto pues era bastante obvio.  
  
-Ana- comenzó a decir el muchacho mientras la abrazaba -no soporto ver que sufras, ya no llores más por él, si no entiende que lo amas olvídalo porque.porque.yo. te amo Ana.  
  
Ana quedo impactada con la confesión de Len pero no pudo evitar pensar en las veces que había soñado que, esas mismas palabras, salían de los labios de Yoh pero no era así.  
  
-Te dije que estarían aquí- decía Diana a Yoh, mientras ambos observaban, desde lejos, la escena de la pareja a lado del río -Ana me comentó que le gusta este lugar para venir con él joven Len- dijo mientras observaba la furia en el rostro del shaman -recuerda Yoh, te dije donde estaba para que ya no te preocupes cuando desaparezca durante horas.  
  
El joven shaman salió corriendo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, ¿adonde iba? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba.  
  
Ana no sabía ni que decir, en verdad que esta confesión la había tomado por sorpresa, su mirada estaba fija en la del shaman, su mente era una maraña, en ella giraban el beso de Yoh, la confesión de Len y la ruptura de su compromiso.  
  
-No puedo- murmuro Ana -no ahora, no puedo corresponderte- ella esperaba el reproche del joven pero en su lugar, recibió una sonrisa.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba, pero si he esperado ocho años, puedo esperar más, soy paciente Ana.  
  
-Entonces ¿lo comprendes?- el chico movió de manera afirmativa su cabeza -gracias por entenderlo- dijo levantándose, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla -tengo que irme o llegare tarde- Ana se alejo mientras Len la observaba.  
  
Miro su reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, entro en la casa, sabía que no habría nadie o a lo mucho Diana; Horo- Horo y Pilika habían salido junto con Chocolove y Liserg para distraerse un rato; tanto Yoh como Ana se encontraban en la universidad, por tanto estaba seguro de que estaría solo. Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa.Yoh.  
  
-Te vi con Ana en el río- dijo Yoh con una voz tranquila.  
  
-Lo sé- contestó Len dejando perplejo a su interlocutor -sentí tu presencia.  
  
-Solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?  
  
-Aún te crees con derechos sobre ella ¿verdad Yoh?  
  
Ella vio a Manta en cuanto entro en la escuela, era raro, no veía a Yoh por ninguna parte.  
  
-Manta- dijo Ana acercándose al muchacho -¿dónde está Yoh?  
  
-No sé- contestó -me dijo que regresaría a su casa por algo que se le olvido.  
  
-Algo que olvido.- repitió de manera pensativa mientras entraba a clases acompañada por Manta.  
  
En la habitación todo permanecía en silencio, los dos jóvenes se miraban, pero la pregunta hecha por el muchacho chino continuaba en el aire.  
  
-Nunca he tenido derechos sobre Ana.  
  
-Seamos sinceros- dijo Len -siempre te he considerado como mi amigo pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo amo a Ana- Yoh lo miro como esperando que el chico Tao le repitiera lo que acababa de decir pero algo los interrumpió.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ AMAS A ANA?!!!- gritó Horo-Horo, que acababa de entrar y al ver discutiendo a los dos jóvenes había decidido escuchar la conversación.  
  
Ana vio pasar las horas, comenzó a preocuparse, Yoh no faltaba a la escuela sin pedirle antes permiso, ¿qué habría pasado con él? De pronto, a mitad de la clase, se levanto de su lugar y sin decir nada salió del salón.  
  
-Esta preocupada por él- murmuro Manta cuando vio salir a la sacerdotisa.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se sentían avergonzados por lo que su amigo había oído, Horo-Horo se dio cuenta y dijo a sus amigos que no se preocuparan, él no le diría nada a nadie (nadie que no debiera saberlo, claro ^_^). Después salió de la casa para reunirse con sus demás amigos, que ya lo esperaban en la clínica de Fausto, al cual habían ido a visitar (después de lo que HH había escuchado, estaba seguro de que necesitaría los servicios de Fausto). Len no quiso continuar con la platica y comenzó a caminar a la salida.  
  
-Solo te diré una cosa- comentó Len mientras salía -, Ana ya no es tu prometida y yo voy a luchar por su amor, perdiste tú oportunidad y vaya que si tuviste muchas, de hecho me llevas bastante ventaja, pero ya verás que voy a luchar- después salió de la casa, dejando al joven Asakura completamente solo.  
  
Ana vio de lejos salir a Len de la casa, incluso lo vio alejarse, pero la expresión que noto en su rostro la preocupo, era.odio.  
  
-¡Yoh!- grito la sacerdotisa al entrar en la pensión Asakura, cuando ella entro, ambos se miraron. Ana estaba ahí, mucho antes de que acabaran las clases, no traía su mochila y se notaba que había corrido bastante (desde la escuela hasta ahí), Yoh, por su parte, no había ido a la escuela, se notaba en su rostro que su humor no era el mejor -¿por qué demonios faltaste a la escuela?- pregunto ella de la manera más brusca posible.  
  
-Ya estoy harto- comento Yoh colocándose frente a Ana -estoy harto de esta situación, de sentir que somos dos extraños que el destino decidió que pasaran un tiempo juntos, de adivinar tus sentimientos, de tener que adivinar si tus ojos me reflejan frialdad, felicidad, enojo o cualquier otro sentimiento, estoy harto de ese comportamiento.  
  
-¿Estas harto?- preguntó Ana, aún confundida por el reclamo del shaman, pero no iba a quedarse callada, no esta vez -y ¿cómo crees que me siento yo? Si somos dos desconocidos es porque nunca, nunca en tantos años juntos te has dado un minuto para conocerme, no sabes nada de mí, no puedes atreverte a criticar mi manera de ser, no te atrevas a decir que soy difícil, no te atrevas Yoh Asakura, tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que siento.  
  
-¿Sientes?- preguntó sarcástico -por favor Ana, si eres un témpano de hielo, he llegado a creer que nadie te importa, nadie, solo tú- sus palabras la herían pero el continuó -vamos, pregúntale a cualquiera y te responderá lo mismo.  
  
-Sé que soy fría, pero tu no sabes por que soy así, no se te ocurre más que hacerme reproches por mi carácter, y que hay de ti, nunca en tu vida haz tomado algo en serio, ni el ser shaman, ni tu vida, ni.ni a mí.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que tú tampoco me conoces.  
  
-Yoh ¿conoces mis sueños? Porque yo si conozco los tuyos, ¿conoces mis gustos, mis anhelos, mis planes? Porque yo si sé todo eso de ti.  
  
-¿Cómo me pides que te conozca?- dijo Yoh tomando a Ana por sus hombros -tú vives encerrada en ti misma, conocerte es como querer descifrar un enigma.  
  
-Por lo visto, que tu resuelvas ese enigma es mucho pedir ¿verdad?-Yoh la miro por un instante, ella tenía razón -Sé que no quieres comprenderlo, por eso te libere de esa obligación, además creo que hay alguien que si desea descubrirlo.  
  
-¿Hablas de Len?- pregunto Yoh mirándola a los ojos pero Ana solo disimulaba cualquier sentimiento.  
  
-No tenemos porque seguir con esto, ya hemos hablado suficiente y.ya escuche demasiado.  
  
-No me contestaste y ese es nuestro problema- dijo Yoh deteniéndola -creemos que una sílaba son muchas palabras, yo no se como hablarte.  
  
-Y yo- continuó Ana -no sé si debo escucharte.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no hay esperanza, nunca podrá haber una relación si no sabemos hablar ni escuchar.  
  
-Así es.no hay esperanza para nosotros, por que no hablamos nunca.  
  
-Y jamás nos escuchamos- termino de decir mientras veía a Ana dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
-Es por eso que no hay esperanza para el amor que siento por ti- dijo cada uno sin que el otro pudiera escucharlo.  
  
Una fuerte discusión se escuchaba, Yoh no podía entender las palabras pero reconoció las voces que se acercaban más y más hasta la puerta de la casa Asakura. La puerta se abrió y él se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, efectivamente se trataba de Horo-Horo, Liserg, Pilika, Chocolove, Fausto, Manta y.Ryu (a este último lo habían encontrado en la clínica de Fausto). Conforme las voces se acercaban llegó a comprender lo que decían:  
  
-Yo pienso que Len es un malvado al aprovecharse de la situación de don Yoh y doña Ana- decía Ryu levantando la voz, mientras Tokageroh discutía junto con los otros espíritus la razón que tenía.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- comento Fusto.  
  
-Como pueden decir eso, era normal que Len quiera conquistarla, Yoh ya tuvo muchas oportunidades y si no las tomo ni modo y no lo culpo, quien hiba soportar ese carácter, solo el extraño de Len puede soportarlo- extenuó Horo-Horo mientras detrás de él se veía a Koloro congelar a Tokageroh..  
  
-En lo que corresponde a las oportunidades tienes razón, tal vez ya sea hora de que Len pruebe su suerte- dijo Liserg. Entre tanto Tokageroh perseguía a Koloro y Morphin.  
  
-Pues yo pienso que en esos asuntos el primero que da un paso gana y esta vez le toco al chinito- comento Chocolove. Mientras Nic se reía de la pelea de los otros espíritus.  
  
-Ya dejen de hablar así- ordenó Pilika notablemente enfadada, atrapando a Koloro, el cual le hacia gestos extraños a Tokageroh -todavía falta saber cuales son los sentimientos de Ana yo creo que a ninguno de ustedes le corresponde hablar sobre este tema.  
  
-Buenas Noches- dijo Yoh acercándose al grupo que no se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- gritaron al unísono cuando se dieron cuenta de que su conversación la había escuchado uno de los aludidos -Buenas Noches- dijeron avergonzados pues con su grito casi matan al joven Asakura de un susto. Un pequeño Amydamaru se reunía con los otros para enterarse de lo que habían estado hablando los shamanes.  
  
-Me da gusto volver a verte Ryu, y que bueno que tuviste tiempo de venir Fausto- comentó el shaman saliendo de la sorpresa que le habían dado sus amigos con ese grito.  
  
-Yoh nosotros- comenzó a decir Liserg aun ruborizado por la situación pero la entrada de alguien los interrumpió.  
  
-Buenas Noches a todos- dijo Diana que acababa de entrar en la casa.  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Yoh dirigiéndose a la chica -Ryu, Fausto- menciono centrando su atención en estos -como ustedes acaban de llegar no la conocen ella es Diana Kiouyama.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos.  
  
-¿Kiouyama?- preguntó Ryu.  
  
-Sí- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos -es mi prima- al verla tanto Fausto como Ryu se dirigieron hacia Ana para saludarla.  
  
Todos entraron al comedor, los espíritus se reunieron en un rincón para continuar discutiendo y mientras Diana servia la cena llego Len, todos lo miraron aunque Ryu, Fausto e Yoh, lo hacían con una expresión de pocos amigos que el chino noto de inmediato. Basón fue a reunirse con sus compañeros pero se dio cuenta de cómo era ignorado por Amydamaru y Tokageroh. Apenas se habían sentado a cenar cuando llego Manta con la mochila de Ana (N. de A: se acuerdan que Ana regresó a la casa sin sus cosas ¿verdad?), después de saludar a sus amigos se sentó junto con ellos. Una vez que todos se encontraban en la mesa comenzaron a cenar y todo paso sin conversaciones ni nada haciendo el momento bastante tenso.  
  
-Me voy a dormir- dijo Ana en cuanto termino sus alimentos y mientras se levantaba de su lugar -que duerman bien- comento desde el pasillo.  
  
-Yoh- hablo Diana -¿van a necesitar algo más?  
  
-No Diana, gracias.  
  
-Entonces yo también me voy a dormir con su permiso- comento para después retirarse.  
  
Una vez que éstas se retiraron, todos quedaron en un incomodo silencio, Pilika lo noto y también se retiro no sin antes decirles algunas palabras.  
  
-No pueden hablar en paz estando yo aquí ¿verdad?- dijo de manera molesta -bueno me voy para que puedan seguir discutiendo del destino de Ana como si ella fuera un objeto, ¡tontos!- dijo con fuerza cuando paso junto a Yoh y Len "yo también soy un objeto" pensó con tristeza.  
  
-¿De que esta hablando tu hermana? ¬¬*- preguntó Len a Horo-Horo, adivinando que la indiscreción de este ya había informado a todos de la situación.  
  
-Pues tú sabes Len.todos somos amigos así que yo pues.les conté a todos^_^U- dijo el joven con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
-Si- comenzó a decir Ryu -no tiene nada de malo que nos enteremos de cómo tratas de quitarle su prometida a don Yoh.  
  
-Ya no es su prometida- interrumpió Chocolove.  
  
-No- continuó Fausto -pero eso aún no es definitivo.  
  
-Hay como no va a ser definitivo, ella se lo pidió a Yoh y él no tiene por que estarle rogando a esa fiera- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
-Ana no es ninguna fiera- exclamo enojado Len.  
  
-Len tiene razón- dijo Yoh -pero yo puedo defenderla sin su ayuda.  
  
-Don Yoh tiene razón- declaro Ryu.  
  
-Tu callado copetón- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
-Cálmense- dijo Liserg -pero tanto tú como Len pueden defender a la srta. Ana. De pronto comenzaron los gritos por parte de todos mientras Manta los observaba.  
  
-¡Basta!- grito Manta exasperado por la pelea de todos contra todos. Todos lo miraron avergonzados, aunque Ryu aún continuaba ahorcando a Horo-Horo -nosotros no tenemos porque meternos en sus vidas y menos andar peleando y gritando como locos, con su permiso me voy a mi casa.  
  
Todos observaron a Manta levantarse de la mesa y salir, el joven no podía creer que hubiera tantos problemas ahora que por fin todos habían vuelto a verse, se dirigió hacia la puerta y en cuanto la cerro volvió a escuchar el mismo escándalo, otra vez todos estaban peleando, así que suspiro resignado y se dirigió a su casa.  
  
Ana se encontraba recostada en su cama, se sentía cansada pero no podía dormir, solo había bajado para disimular con todos pero desde su discusión con Yoh no había hecho otra cosa que llorar, de pronto sintió como un pesado sueño se apoderaba de ella, sus párpados se cerraron y una lagrima quedo en su mejilla.  
  
-Pero que débil te ha vuelto ese niño querida prima- comento Diana mientras observaba a la sacerdotisa que dormía.  
  
-Este es el momento- ordenó la voz de Hao desde el rosario.  
  
-Sí sr. Hao- dijo Diana mientras retiraba del rosario de Ana, que yacía en un buró junto a su cama, 2 esferas y colocaba 2 de las negras esferas que tenia en el rosario desde donde salia la voz, apenas las colocó estas tomaron el mismo color azul de la otras -ya está hecho, duerme bien prima- dijo mientras salía, apenas cerro la puerta, Ana despertó sobresaltada.  
  
-¡HAO!- grito angustiada, miro alrededor de su habitación pero no vio nada -juraría que era su presencia- murmuro para sí antes de recostarse de nuevo -nunca podría olvidar esa presencia pero.solo fue mi imaginación- dijo para después quedarse dormida de nuevo.  
  
Después de la fuerte contienda en el comedor de los Asakura, todos decidieron irse retirando Fausto se fue a su clínica y los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones hasta que solo quedaron Ryu y Horo-Horo, que se quedaron dormidos en la mesa, después de un empate en una competencia de insultos.  
  
Todo quedo en silencio pero no en la habitación de Diana.  
  
-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Hao.  
  
-Si mi Sr. Y voy a comenzar- tomo el rosario y lo coloco en el centro de una estrella que había dibujado en el suelo -invoco a la esencia del shaman más poderoso que ha existido, que el gran Hao me brinde el poder suficiente para controlar el cuerpo, el espíritu y la mente de la sacerdotisa. Kiouyama Ana.  
  
La estrella comenzó a brillar junto con el rosario.  
  
En la habitación de Ana.  
  
Las dos perlas del rosario de Ana, que antes estaban en el de su prima, comenzaron a brillar, y así lo hicieron las demás. Ana abrió sus ojos pero su mirada se vía perdida, tomo el rosario se lo colocó y después se levanto de su cama con lentitud.  
  
-Me está llamando- murmuro con voz leve -el.el gran Hao.me esta llamando- dijo como si le costara trabajo hablar, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para después salir.  
  
En la habitación de Diana.  
  
-Ya viene- dijo la voz del rosario -hay que indicarle lo que tiene que hacer, ¡anda muévete!- ordenó, la chica tomo el rosario y después salió de su habitación.  
  
Yoh despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, se sentía intranquilo, solo tenía algo en mente.Ana.  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió velozmente a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, llamo varias veces pero como no le habría ni le contestaba, entro pero no encontró a nadie. Salió de la habitación y la busco por toda la casa al llegar a la puerta la vio que regresaba de la calle, ella caminaba con pasos muy lentos.  
  
-Ana ¿a dónde fuiste a esta hora?- pero por contestación recibió solo silencio, pensó que ella no quería contestarle e iba a dejarla continuar pero noto que su mirada no era la misma, sus ojos estaban fijos, y su rostro esta vez si era completamente inexpresivo, en verdad él jamás había visto esa expresión en la sacerdotisa -Ana ¿que tienes?  
  
-Ya comencé con lo que.me pidió- murmuro y después se desmayo en los brazos de Yoh.  
  
La oscuridad la rodeaba completamente pero de pronto se encontró con la mirada de Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?- preguntó Ana incorporándose en su cama y mirando furiosa al shaman, el cual la observaba de pie a un lado de la cama de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Y tu ¿qué hacías afuera de la casa a esta hora?  
  
-¿Yo a fuera?- le preguntó incrédula -¿te volviste loco?  
  
-Ana te vi cuando entrabas pero parecía como si estuvieras dormida, de pronto te desmayaste y yo.me asuste.  
  
-Yoh yo no recuerdo nada- por un momento los dos se miraron, Ana sentía latir su corazón tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y las del shaman también.  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Yoh dando la vuelta -buenas no.  
  
-¡Espera!- le interrumpió Ana -por favor Yoh, no te vayas- a él le sorprendió aquella suplica, regreso con la chica y la abrazo, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando, nunca la había visto tan asustada.  
  
Ana no podía creer que estuviera en los brazos de Yoh, ni en sus sueños más lejanos había imaginado aquel momento, de pronto todo el miedo que sentía desapareció con aquel tierno abrazo y se sintió más segura que nunca y poco a poco, en el tibio abrazo pudo conciliar el sueño.  
  
Diana regresaba a su habitación, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible pero al llegar al pasillo frente a la cocina se encontró con alguien.  
  
-Horo-Horo- dijo sorprendida la chica -¿qué haces despierto?  
  
-No de hecho acabo de despertar- dijo estirando sus brazos -, me quede dormido en el comedor.  
  
-¿Pero que hacías en el comedor?  
  
-Estaba peleando con Ryu pero no sé porque nos quedamos dormidos, aunque estoy seguro de que yo gane.  
  
-Es lo más seguro.- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Y tu que me dices ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?  
  
-Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
-Ya comprendo, buenas noches.  
  
-Oye no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿sí?  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-¿No me preguntas por qué?- preguntó sorprendida.  
  
-No, si no quieres que lo diga esta bien, además yo haría lo que fuera por ti- comentó con una bella sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias- murmuro mientras se alejaba en las tinieblas de la casa -ojala te hubiera conocido antes Horo-Horo- murmuro con tristeza -Horo- Horo- le llamo ella -ahora lo mejor para ti sería que te alejaras de mí.  
  
El joven no comprendió aquella aseveración de la joven así que continuo con el camino a su habitación.  
  
Lentamente abrió sus ojos, nunca pensó que se pudiera dormir tan plácidamente, giro su vista hacia su izquierda y la vio, Ana aún estaba completamente dormida, nunca la había visto tan indefensa, tan delicada. Estuvo a punto de acariciar el rostro de la joven pero algo lo detuvo, ¿qué tal si ella despertaba?, prefirió soportar el impulso de acariciarla y siguió contemplando a la bella sacerdotisa que ahora dormía ante el cuidado de su mirada, "quisiera estar aquí para siempre", pensó Yoh mientras la miraba, "es imposible" declaro con un sentimiento de dolor "somos muy distintos, no funcionaria ¿o si?". El contemplo el rostro de Ana, a pesar de haber pasado ya tanto desde que se conocían, parecía que lo único que había cambiado era la apariencia de ambos pero él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que.ese pensamiento lo sorprendió "lo mucho que deseo despertar todas las mañanas y ver esta misma imagen, es verdad, deseo abrir mis ojos y verla dormida, tranquila, feliz, a mi lado." Ante esa idea se sonrojo mientras la miraba.  
  
Ana abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con el shaman, ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar una sola palabra pero el shaman rompió el silencio.  
  
-Ana dime lo que paso contigo anoche ¿por qué estabas tan asustada?  
  
-Por nada- contesto evadiendo la mirada del joven -solo estaba sonámbula eso es todo.  
  
-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con problemas?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿Tu no te asustarías por una tontería como esa?  
  
-Es que soy muy tonta y además no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis asuntos.  
  
-Como quieras, yo no te seguiré suplicando que me hables ni que me tengas confianza, ya me cansé de esto- dijo Yoh enojado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta -ya me cansé de ti- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta enojado.  
  
Camino hasta su habitación mientras era vigilado por Diana.  
  
-No te preocupes Yoh, yo me encargare de que te separes de ella definitivamente- dijo la chica que lo observaba escondida desde un rincón.  
  
------------------- CONTINUARA --------------------  
  
Por este capitulo eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben sus opiniones para eso están los reviews, respecto a Diana, vayan pensando en que hacer con ella ya que les pediré su respuesta después del cap. 8 o 9, aún no lo he decidido, así que tienen tiempo de pensar, les pediría que la entendieran , pero si hasta yo la odio, bueno. ¿qué les iba a decir más? ("ibas a hablarles sobre lo del capitulo 5", ah si, es verdad que razón tiene mi muy adorado Yoh al decir que tener un espíritu acompañante sirve para muchas cosas).  
  
Bueno quería dar una breve explicación de la razón para realizar dicho capitulo.  
  
Mi s razones enumeradas hasta el diez, de la 1 a la 8 AMO A YOH TANTO QUE HASTA SU TIERNA INFANCIA LA AMO ("por favor da razones más sólidas").  
  
Como sabía que Cuauhtemoc diría eso deje las otras dos razones.  
  
No. 9- Siempre me preguntaba como habría sido la forma en que Yoh y Ana se conocieron así que decidí contestarme, y escribí algunos recuerdos que se supone tienen ellos.  
  
No. 10- No escribí el capitulo solo como un relleno, al contario, solo eran fragmentos que irían incluidos dentro del capitulo 4 pero me di cuenta que interrumpían demasiado con este y lo hacían demasiado largo, por lo tanto se transformo en un capitulo, espero les haya gustado.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo hay nos estamos leyendo. 


	7. LA RESURRECCIÓN DE HAO

HOLA A TODOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA DEBO DISCULPARME POR LA TREMENDA TARDANZA  
PERO (YA ENTRO A LA ESCUELA A MI ME CONSTA) LO VEN CUAUHTEMOC YA LES EXPLICO UN POCO, SEGUNDO, NO SABEN LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ESCRIBIR CUANDO TODA  
TU FAMILIA ANDA RONDANDO, DE HECHO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS MI HERMANO ESTA  
HACIENDO PLAY BACK CON UN CASSETTE QUE ACABA DE PONER Y ME MUESTRA COMO HACE SU IMITACIÓN. ESO ME LLEVA AL TERCER PUNTO, YA QUE A CAUSA DEL CUMPLE DE MI HERMANO ESCRIBI UN FIC DEL 14 DE FEBRERO. PERO BUENO VAMOS CON LOS  
REVIWS:  
  
KEIKO-SK: ^_^ Deberas agradezco mucho tus comentarios, comentarios como este hacen que me den ganas de escribir (sí, claro sigue poniendo excusas para el tiempo que te tardas; Cuauhtemoc ten más respeto por tú shaman; esta bien) Bueno, solo espero sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste lo que escribo, gracias por tus porras y porfa perdona la espera.  
  
XRIS: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y si, a mí me entristece mucho lo de YxA, pero así es la vida (sí es injusta), por cierto con respecto a Diana yo también la odio y creo que con este capitulo, o tal vez con el siguiente, bueno que importa... pero de poco se decidira todo para ella, por último solo agradezco tus comentarios.  
  
LAIN_IWAKURA: Antes que nada...gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es encantador, me da mucho gusto que te guste (ay, pero que comentario tan pleonástico; si tienes razón Cuauh, lo siento, ya te pareces a mi maestra de redacción; no me llames Cuauh, recuerda quien soy ¬¬*; si esta bien), continuando, espero que te agrade lo que he decidido con Pilika, pasando al tema de Diana, te comprendo, como odio a esa desgraciada, ni siquiera sé como pude crear un personaje así (No, sí lo sabes; bueno si pero no lo estes diciendo). ¿Verdad que Yoh se ve lindísimo celoso? Bueno y feliz y enojado y triste y (ya comprendio, dejalo así). Por último, con respecto al lemon... bueno la verdad no tengo en mente escribir lemon por ahora, pero quien sabe tal vez algún día pero no en este fic.  
  
AHORA, HABIENDO TERMINADO CON ESTE ROLLO COMENZEMOS CON LA HISTORIA PERO UNA ÚLTIMA PETICIÓN ESCRIBAN MÁS REVIWS, YA QUE ESTA VEZ SOLO HUBO TRES T_T, PERO BUENO COMENZEMOS:  
  
Cap.7 – LA RESURRECCIÓN DE HAO.  
  
Ana trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de él, pero por más que lo intentaba sabía que no podría escapar, no podía calmar esa sensación de desesperación que tenía, entonces lo vio, aquel hombre frente a ella tan parecido a Yoh no era otro que... Hao.  
  
-No, no puede ser– se negó a sí misma mientras cerraba sus ojos apretando sus párpados con fuerza –¡aléjate de mí!– grito desesperada.  
  
-Pero Ana– dijo aquel muchacho con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro –no me trates tan mal.  
  
Ella volvió a intentar alejarse pero se encontró arrinconada contra una pared.  
  
-Ni siquiera te atrevas a continuar acercándote– amenazó Ana.  
  
-Por favor– contestó él aumentando su sonrisa –siempre he dicho que eres digna de ser la esposa del Shaman King, muy pronto ese seré yo– él la sostuvo con fuerza por sus muñecas.  
  
-¡Suéltame!– dijo logrando soltar su mano derecha, después lo empujo y trato de huir pero sintió como aquella brusca mano que antes la sostenía tiraba de su pulsera, ella aún así trato de escapar pero escucho como aquellas esferas de su pulsera caían al suelo...  
  
Ana despertó muy agitada, aquel sueño la había aterrorizado por completo, lo había sentido tan real, llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y entonces se percató de que su pulsera ya no estaba.  
  
-No– se dijo a sí misma –no puede ser, todo fue un sueño pero ¿donde podrá estar mi pulsera? Decidió levantarse, después la buscaría, estaba demasiado alterada lo único que quería era olvidar aquella pesadilla.  
  
Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, al entrar no se encontró con nadie, ya se había percatado de la hora, Yoh debía estar entrenando, como habían pasado dos semanas ya se encontraban de vacaciones y de seguro su entrenamiento comenzó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Se sentó frente a la mesa, era increíble el cansancio que sentía, esos últimos 15 días tenía sueño todo el tiempo, no le hallaba explicación, desde aquella última discusión con Yoh, siempre se iba a dormir temprano y a pesar de conciliar con rapidez el sueño no lograba reponerse, además de todo, desde aquella noche la perseguían terribles pesadillas que duraban toda la noche y la hacían despertar agitada, asustada. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa de manera exhausta.  
  
-Buenos días– dijo una voz que entraba en la cocina, ella reconoció aquella voz varonil.  
  
-Buenos días Len– contesto ella levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que estabas dormida– comentó el chico Tao.  
  
-Eso es lo que más deseo, dormir– Len la miro de cerca, la cara de Ana lucia un cansancio inusitado en ella.  
  
-Por lo que veo no haz dormido nada bien ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría contarte algo.  
  
-Claro, para ti siempre tengo tiempo, dime lo que sea.  
  
-Aquí no, prefiero salir a caminar– dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
Al salir, Pilika los vio, esto hizo sentir a la joven ainu una gran tristeza.  
  
Ana y Len descansaban sobre el césped, a un lado del río.  
  
-Y ¿qué es lo que quieres contarme?  
  
-Estoy muy confundida, no he podido dormir bien y...no he querido decirle nada a Yoh pero...pero...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Sé que suena absurdo pero...– Len noto la dificultad que Ana tenía para entrar en materia.  
  
-Tu y yo nos parecemos tanto Ana– interrumpió el muchacho –a los dos nos cuesta demasiado trabajo extenuar lo que sentimos– por respuesta recibió una pequeña sonrisa de Ana –no te preocupes dime lo que sea.  
  
-Es que es algo muy incoherente, creo que he sentido la presencia de Hao.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Sí, aunque lo mas seguro es que sea por el cansancio que siento que estoy imaginando cosas como esas, si el hubiera regresado todos sentiríamos su esencia, no solo yo.  
  
-¿Por qué cansancio?– preguntó preocupado por la sacerdotisa.  
  
-No sé lo que me pasa pero las últimas dos semanas, no he conseguido descansar ni un poco.  
  
-¡¿Las últimas dos semanas?!– pregunto sorprendido el joven chino.  
  
-Sí, no importa que tan temprano me duerma ni las veces al día que logre conciliar el sueño, siempre me siento cansada, ya no soporto más– dijo con su voz llena de desesperación.  
  
-Tranquila Ana– dijo abrazándola –tenemos que pensar las razones por las cuales te sientes así –ella lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-Ya he pensado en todo.  
  
-Debe ser por Yoh– exclamo Len.  
  
-No, el no tiene la culpa de nada, soy yo la que...– los labios del shaman sobre los de ella le impidieron continuar. Ana sintió la tibieza de aquel beso, sintió la dulzura del sentimiento que el joven profesaba por ella, rememoro las palabras dichas por él hacia ya dos semanas "no soporto ver que sufras, ya no llores más por él, si no entiende que lo amas olvídalo porque...porque...yo... te amo Ana", pero de inmediato recordó aquel beso que Yoh le había dado y se separó rápidamente de él. Los dos se miraron por algunos instantes, Ana se observo en los ojos de Len, sus doradas pupilas la contemplaban pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente infeliz, pensó en lo que deseaba mirarse en los ojos de Yoh, en contemplar su imagen en aquellos ojos que no se había atrevido a mirar desde su pelea con este.  
  
-Yoh– murmuro ella sacando al chino de su contemplación –tengo que ver a Yoh– dijo levantándose y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, ignorando el llamado de Len.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yoh había estado todo el tiempo en aquella colina de Fumbari, solo habia algo en su pensamiento...Ana, durante los últimos días no habia cruzado una sola palabra con ella, esto le hacia sentir una gran tristeza, a pesar de no haber hablado con ella, él se habia dado cuenta del terrible cansancio del que ella era victima pero, por que no habia pedido su ayuda, su preocupación no podía ser mayor, además de todo esto pensaba en los problemas que habia entre sus amigos y sobre todo algo que lo hacia sentir una rabia terrible...Len amaba a Ana.  
  
-Ya no sigas preocupado...Yoh– él miro a sus espaldas y la vio, era Ana.  
  
-Ana– exclamo levemente al verle acercarse.  
  
Ella se acerco a él, estaba a solo un paso de besarla, sí, de besarla nuevamente pero apenas rozo los labios de ella se separo confundido, y al fin se dio cuenta, la que estaba frente a sus ojos era Diana. Giro su rostro hacia un lado y observo a Ana, la cual los miraba incrédula –Ana...yo– dijo pero Ana salió corriendo sin siquiera escucharlo, el corrió tras ella pero no pudo alcanzarla... al girar para mirar a la otra chica se percato que esta se había esfumado.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Andaba sin rumbo, sus pasos tropezaban a cada momento, al fin llego hasta una zona boscosa, todavía se preguntaba el por que de haber tenido que ir a aquel lugar, no se explicaba que la habia hecho ir hasta aquel lugar en donde encontró al shaman, además esa imagen de Yoh besando a Diana la atormentaba, de pronto se vio a ella sola en medio de aquel bosque al cual habia llegado en su carrera sin rumbo. Ante ella estaba la entrada de una cueva, no sabia que era ese miedo que la recorrió al ver aquella entrada, la lluvia comenzó a caer, decidió alejarse de aquel lugar pero no podía moverse "¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba asustada al observar que sus piernas no le respondían. La lluvia caía cada vez con más y más fuerza, empapando su cabello y sus ropas por completo. De pronto, ante ella apareció una persona, la sola imagen que ahora contemplaba la hizo petrificarse, no podía ser lo que le mostraban sus ojos, y a pesar de que ninguno de sus músculos le respondía solo pudo articular una palabra...HAO.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
En la casa Asakura, Yoh miraba la lluvia con tristeza, acababa de comentarle a Manta lo sucedido.  
  
-Debes reconocer que estuvo muy mal que la besaras– dijo el amigo del joven Asakura.  
  
-Lo sé pero te juro que vi a Ana, reaccione cuando me di cuenta que ese beso, esos labios, no eran los de Ana.  
  
-Bueno y ¿cómo pudiste saber eso?– el shaman lo miro un instante.  
  
-¡¡¡¡YOH, ¿ANA Y TÚ SE HAN BESADO?!!!!– gritó conmocionado.  
  
-Solo...una vez– contesto con las mejillas encendidas en rojo –pero nunca podría olvidar esa dulzura de Ana.  
  
-Sí, pero lo importante ahora es saber ¿a dónde diablos fue Ana?– alguien que entraba en ese momento acababa de oír la pregunta de Manta.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Hola Ana Kiouyama– dijo la figura de Hao con su típica sonrisa.  
  
-No puede ser– exclamo asustada –tú esencia no pudo haber regresado así como así.  
  
-Claro que no regreso por nada, no se que habría hecho sin tu inigualable ayuda, vaya que eres una sacerdotisa poderosa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-¿Qué quieren decir con esa pregunta?– dijo Len mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba con velocidad el impermeable que traía y miraba con ferocidad a Yoh y Manta.  
  
-¿Qué te importa?– contestó Yoh de mala gana.  
  
-Para variar debes haberla hecho sufrir, ¿no te cansas de torturarla Yoh?– él muchacho quedo sorprendido ante aquella aseveración que le pareció cruel pero al mismo tiempo verdadera.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?– preguntó Ana confundida.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que te sientes tan cansada? Es normal después de que cada noche desde hace dos semanas haz dado toda tu energía para el conjuro de la resurrección de mis poderes..  
  
-¡No, eso no es cierto!– le grito desesperada.  
  
-Claro que es cierto, acláraselo tú misma...Diana.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yoh y Len se miraban irradiando furia, Manta no podía creer lo que veía, ellos que desde hacia tiempo eran tan amigos ahora parecían odiarse aún más que cuando su primer enfrentamiento.  
  
-No te la mereces ni un poco ni a ella ni sus tiernos besos– comentó Len con mucho enfado.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con sus besos?– preguntó Yoh sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el control.  
  
-¿Tú que crees?– fue la respuesta de Len y observo al shaman japonés ponerse aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Len saco su arma e Yoh hizo lo propio con su espada, los dos se amenazaban con ellas cuando...  
  
-¡No le hagas nada Yoh!– declaro Pilika, que acababa de entrar y observo la escena, poniéndose enfrente de él para cubrir a Len –Len ¿qué crees que diría Ana si te viera amenazar con tu arma a Yoh? Ustedes no saben lo triste que es ver al ser que más amas pelear con su amigo– terminó de decir comenzando a llorar.  
  
Los dos la miraron avergonzados por su comportamiento, Len no sabía que hacer, le dolía demasiado ver llorar a la joven, se sintió terrible pues sabía que aquellas lagrimas más por la situación las derramaba por él...no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Así es– contestó tajante Diana.  
  
-No, no es cierto– le dijo Ana impactada por las palabras de la joven.  
  
-Debes creerle Ana. Gracias a Yoh, después de la batalla en el territorio sagrado, perdí todos mis poderes pero no mis conocimientos y durante 5 años he entrenado a Diana.  
  
-Ahora soy una sacerdotisa– termino de decir ella.  
  
-Una sacerdotisa mala– exclamo Ana.  
  
-Pero sacerdotisa a fin de cuentas– dijo Hao –, con su ayuda, paulatinamente fui recuperando mis fuerzas a cambio ella recibió mis conocimientos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Horo- Horo entró en la casa y vio una escena que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, ¿qué se suponía que hacia Len abrazando a su hermanita y por que ella estaba llorando?  
  
-Me quiere explicar alguien ¿que demonios pasa aquí? Y tú degenerado– dijo señalando al chico Tao –¿qué crees que haces con mi hermana?  
  
-Ya basta hermano– interrumpió Pilika antes de que Len intentara dar una explicación –Ana...se fue y no sabemos donde esta.  
  
-Eso no explica que lo abraces ¬¬*.  
  
-Bueno... no pero...  
  
-Horo- Horo– interrumpió Yoh –lo importante es que no se adonde fue Ana y estamos preocupados, después discutes este asunto.  
  
-Yoh– comenzó a hablar Len –lo que sea que este pasando es terrible, la última vez que vi a Ana ella me hablo de haber sentido la presencia de Hao.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Ahora quiero que termines de ayudarme– dijo Hao acercándose a Ana.  
  
-¡Lo que dicen no es verdad!– grito Ana.  
  
-Claro que lo es, gracias a ti lo recupere– comentó él shaman –¡espíritu del fuego!– exclamo con fuerza y ante ellos apareció el imponente espíritu –mira, mi poderoso acompañante esta de nuevo a mi lado gracias a tus conjuros.  
  
-No– exclamo mientras sacudía con fuerza su cabeza.  
  
-Tu sabes que así es– señaló mientras tomaba a Ana por sus brazos –recuerda la primera pesadilla que tuviste...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio, las palabras de Len parecían aún flotar en el ambiente, todos se resistían a la idea de que Hao hubiese regresado.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?– preguntó Yoh exaltado.  
  
-Ella estaba asustada– dijo Len –además ni siquiera estaba segura, durante días ha tenido esa preocupación...  
  
-Pero dejemos de estar hablando como tontos– interrumpió Horo-Horo –¿qué importa a quien se lo dijo?  
  
-Este tonto tiene razón– confirmo Len.  
  
-Bueno– comentó Manta –,Yoh, tú y yo vamos a buscarla; Horo- Horo, ve a buscar a los demás y nos reuniremos en una hora en la colina del cementerio.  
  
-Sí– contestó Horo- Horo para salir de inmediato.  
  
-Len quédate con Pilika, hasta que este más tranquila, nos alcanzas en el cementerio– apenas dijo esto Yoh y él se acercaron a la puerta (N DE A: HH, NO VIO QUE Len se quedaría con Pilika).  
  
-Yoh– lo detuvo Len –siento haberme comportado de esa manera contigo– le extendió la mano y el joven Asakura la estrecho para después salir.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ana miraba a Hao impactada por sus últimas palabras, entonces lo recordó...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------.  
  
2 SEMANAS ATRÁS...  
  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?– se preguntaba Ana, apenas unos momentos atrás se encontraba recostada en su cama, todavía recordaba su discusión con Yoh.  
  
-No deberlas seguir pensando en eso...Ana– le dijo una fría voz tras ella.  
  
-No, no, tu no puedes estar aquí, esto es una pesadilla.  
  
-Claro que no, mi querida itako, necesito tu ayuda.  
  
-Yo jamás te ayudare.  
  
-Tal vez no por tu voluntad...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------.  
  
Era lo único que recordaba después solo veía a Yoh en su habitación y ella pidiéndole que se quedara.  
  
-Veo que ya lo recordaste, pero ha llegado el momento de que termines de ayudarme.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?– le pregunto enojada.  
  
-Necesito uno de tus conjuros, "Atadura de corazón, alma y mente".  
  
-¿Acaso quieres unirte a...  
  
-Su otra mitad– termino de decir Diana.  
  
-¡Están locos!– les grito Ana –tal vez hayan podido controlar mis acciones pero mi voluntad no, no si se trata...  
  
-De dañar a tu querido Yoh– dijo burlonamente Diana –lo sabemos y por eso esta vez te controlare por completo– en cuanto dijo eso, Ana observo como todas las perlas de su rosario se volvían negras y este comenzó a enredarse alrededor de ella, Ana sentía como si no pudiera respirar.  
  
-N-no– exclamo la itako con dificultad –Diana ¿p- por qué... haces a- algo así?  
  
-Porque te odio– le respondió mientras observaba a Ana caer de rodillas al suelo –no es justo que tú lo tuvieras todo y yo me haya quedado sin nada, tú destruiste mi vida, primero pensaba "pobre Ana sola en esa gran casa" y después resulto que no solo te querían sino que hasta te casarías con el heredero de esa familia, ¿cómo podía pasar eso? Yo perdí a mis padres, por culpa de esas extrañas habilidades las personas se alejaban de mí y tú...haz logrado tanto con esas rarezas que yo tuve la desgracia de compartir, tu tenías un hogar, yo ... yo solo era una huérfana que remplazaba a la hija que tus padres jamás olvidaron– dijo Diana con unas lagrimas en sus ojos –no, aquí se acaba la gran sacerdotisa Ana, estoy harta de ver a los demás ser felices sin que haya una esperanza para mi.  
  
-D- Dia...na– pronunció la rubia antes de quedar inconsciente.  
  
-Antes de utilizarla para el conjuro voy a tratar un negocio que ha quedado pendiente– dijo Hao tomando a la chica que se hallaba inconsciente y en medio del fuego desapareció.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tenía su vista perdida en el suelo de aquella habitación, la chica a su lado habia dejado de sollozar, al fin decidió mirarla.  
  
-Pilika– comenzó a decir para romper el terrible silencio –gracias por habernos detenido.  
  
-Esta mal que peleen así– dijo ella mientras lo miraba de manera dulce –la amistad entre Yoh y tú ha durado mucho, no la destruyas.  
  
-Sí, iba a destruirla por algo que sencillamente no puede ser...  
  
-Claro que puede ser– respondió un personaje que hizo que ambos se levantaran con caras incrédulas –cuanto tiempo Len Tao– exclamo divertido al contemplar la expresión de los jóvenes.  
  
-Hao– exclamo con enfado el muchacho mientras sacaba su lanza y a su lado aparecía Bason –Pilika, quédate detrás de mi.  
  
-Vaya, no te pongas tan agresivo Len, aunque debo aceptar que me agrada ese carácter...a mi servicio claro.  
  
-¿De que hablas?– le pregunto de manera amenazante.  
  
-Mira tengo muchas cosas que hacer, escucha lo que voy a decir porque...  
  
-¿Cómo demonios regresaste?  
  
-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora este negocio– dijo Hao acercándose a Len –dentro de poco me uniré a mi otra mitad y me gustaría contar con tu ayuda...  
  
Tanto Pilika como Len habían quedado impactados con esa terrible propuesta.  
  
-¿Qué te hace creer que yo te ayudare?– dijo Len sarcásticamente –por lo visto, ser derrotado por Yoh te afecto más de lo normal.  
  
-Sí, sé que la proposición por si sola no parece muy atractiva pero conozco algo que te atrae– esa última frase hizo a Len abrir sus ojos a más no poder, lo que se imaginaba se hizo realidad, ante ellos, Hao hizo aparecer a Ana. La cual se encontraba inconsciente.  
  
-¡Ana!– exclamo el chico Tao tratando de acercarse a ella, pero de inmediato vio como unas llamas la envolvían –¡no te atrevas a dañarla!– le grito.  
  
-No te preocupes, esas llamas no la dañan, solo a cualquiera que trate de tocarla sin mi permiso, ¿qué dices? La sacerdotisa a cambio de tu lealtad.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a proponerle algo así?– se apresuro a decir Pilika.  
  
-Tu cierra la boca niña– le indico Hao con tono de desprecio.  
  
-¡No!– le grito con fuerza la peliazul –Len no traicionaría a sus amigos ni tampoco a Ana, unirse a ti seria tanto como....  
  
-Vaya, es increíble la insolencia de es esta ainu enamorada– Pilika se puso roja ante aquel comentario del shaman del fuego –o vas a negar lo que te hace sentir Tao Len, lo mucho que quisieras estar a su lado, que diminuta eres– dijo arrojándole una llamarada, pero Len se puso enfrente para protegerla.  
  
-¿Estas bien Pilika?– pregunto Len mientras él caía en los brazos de la joven.  
  
-Bueno, veo que no me ayudaras, como quieras ¡no vales la pena!– dijo Hao mientras desaparecía junto con Ana.  
  
----------------CONTINUARA---------  
  
Y QUE TAL, LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SÍ, POR QUE SINO PUES TAMBIÉN ACEPTO CRÍTICAS Y COMENTARIOS, FELICITACIONES ETC. YA SABEN USEN LOS REVIWS Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SEAN MÁS QUE LA ANTERIOR.  
  
NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO... SAYONARA. 


	8. UN CONJURO PARA UNIR DOS ALMAS

HOLA A TODOS, SÉ QUE OTRA VEZ ME TARDE PERO NO FUE MUCHO ¿O SI? BUENO MEJOR VAMOS CON LOS REWIES (ASI ES SIEMPRE NADA MAS CAMBIA DE TEMA Y YA, CUAUHTEMOC DEJA DE DECIRLES COSAS MALAS DE MÍ), AHORA SÍ ¡LOS REWIES!:  
  
LENY – hola, muchas gracias por tu rewie, respecto a tu duda: Hao le dijo a Diana que a cambio de enseñarle a ser una sacerdotisa y darle sus conocimientos ella tendría que ayudarle a vengarse de Yoh, pero en el fic lo explicare todo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y me sigas enviando rewies, por favor si mi respuesta no es suficiente avísame.  
  
ASAHI – CHAN – de verdad me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta lo que escribo y no creas yo también me preocupo por los mal entendidos que escribo (pues resuélvelos, Cuauhtemoc el ser mi espíritu acompañante no te da derecho a interrumpirme, esta bien lo siento continua), y no te preocupes, tratare de resolverlo todo, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia por aquello de la escuela. Espero tus rewies.  
  
LAIN IWAKURA – sí, aquí estoy y siento mucho hacerlos esperar tanto pero a veces me cuesta trabajo inspirarme. A cerca de Hao ay como odio las cosas malas que le hace a Yoh, no puedo perdonarle que sea tan malo (no te hagas siempre estas diciendo que es guapo y que es lindo y que..., ^///^ bueno sí pero de todas maneras eso no quita que sea malo y ya deja de decir cosas Cuauhtemoc), después de todo es la otra mitad de mi lindo, tierno, maravilloso,... (ya por favor) y encantador Yoh así que como no querer también a Hao. Bueno tratare de apurarme actualizando y por favor one more time, no me gustaría que te diera un colapso, tratare de ser más veloz, aunque no mucho por que ya mero se acaba... eso creo.  
  
KEIKO- SK – agradezco mucho que siempre me mandes rewies, ay T_T no se que seria de mi sin los rewies (ya no escribirías, exacto) pero bueno tratare de escribir más seguido y espero ver otro rewie tuyo.  
  
JACQUELINE – que bueno que te guste mi fic, y por eso aquí esta otro capitulo más, prometo echarle ganas pues con este cap también me tarde bastante, por cierto yo amo la pareja YohXAna (si por eso te la vives escribiendo fics sobre ellos y dibujándolos verdad, si es por eso pero no me interrumpas ¬¬*, ay ya me cayo por que cuando te enojas entiendo por que tu hermano dice que te pareces a Ana) bueno como iba diciendo esta pareja me encanta, lo de Len lo puse para complacer a un amigo con el que estuve comentando sobre este tema, pero en sí el fic es un Yoh/Ana (¿segura?, sí) así que por eso no te preocupes.  
  
KOTORI_MONOU– siento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero de verdad la escuela no me deja, por otra parte solo quiero darte las gracias por tus felicitaciones.  
  
BUENO, AHORA SÍ, YA VIMOS LOS REWIES ASÍ QUE VAMOS CON EL FIC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Cap. 8. - Un conjuro para unir dos almas.  
  
Pilika lo miraba preocupada, él yacía en el sillón mientras ella curaba las heridas hechas por aquellas terribles llamas.  
  
-¿Qué me paso?– preguntó el joven mientras se incorporaba, de pronto recordó todo, su discusión con Hao y él ataque del cual había salvado a la chica que ahora lo cuidaba –ya recuerdo, pero no puedo seguir aquí hay que avisarle a Yoh y pronto– dijo mientras se levantaba con rapidez.  
  
-Yo te acompañare– dijo la ainu acercándose a la puerta.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada– lo interrumpió –si estas así es por haberme salvado.  
  
-No fue nada... respecto a lo que dijo Hao.  
  
-No voy a negar ni una palabra con respecto a mis sentimientos, te amo, pero hablaremos de eso cuando hayamos detenido a Hao.  
  
-Si– dijo el joven visiblemente avergonzado por la manera tan natural en la cual Pilika había hablado de sus sentimientos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hao apareció ante Diana, la cual lo esperaba sentada frente a la cueva.  
  
-¿Ya está todo listo?– preguntó el shaman mientras colocaba a Ana en el suelo.  
  
-Sí Sr. Hao y ¿Qué respondió Len Tao?  
  
-El muy tonto no accedió, me lo imaginaba pero no esperaba que la ainu se atreviera a intervenir en mis asuntos. Bueno, mejor, así esta sacerdotisa será solo para mí.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-¡¿COMO PUDIERON HACER ALGO TAN HORRIBLE?! - gritaba Horo- Horo histérico a Yoh y Manta –¿QUIEN ME RESPONDE POR LAS MAÑAS DEL CHINO? NO SÉ NI DE LO QUE SEA CAPAZ DE HACERLE A MI INDEFENSA HERMANA, YOH ¬¬***¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE SE QUEDARAN SOLOS?  
  
-Cálmate por favor Horo- Horo, no es para tanto ^_^U– contestó Yoh nervioso mientras Ryu, Fausto, Liserg y Chocolove trataban de contener la furia del shaman del hielo.  
  
-Es más ahí vienen– dijo un pequeño Amidamaru, el cual se encontraba discutiendo con los otros espíritus. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el samurai y pudieron ver a Pilika y Len acercarse con apuro.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ana estaba en el suelo, aún atada con el rosario de color negro, enfrente de ella se encontraba Hao, sentado en una roca mientras observaba una pequeña fogata.  
  
-¿Ya es hora?– preguntó el shaman del fuego. Diana miro hacia el cielo y lo contemplo unos instantes.  
  
-Sí– contestó mirando al joven.  
  
-Pues comienza– dijo estirando su mano, de inmediato alrededor de Ana apareció una estrella de 5 picos hecha con fuego en el suelo.  
  
-Quiero que te levantes– apenas Diana observo a su prima levantarse, algo la retuvo, por un momento pensó en arrepentirse "¿en verdad merece esto?" se preguntó a sí misma cuando vio a Ana frente a ella, con la mirada absolutamente perdida, lista para recibir ordenes "Sí" se dijo "claro que lo merece, llego el momento de demostrar que ella no es la única que vale la pena" –¿sabes lo que vas a hacer?– preguntó Diana con firmeza.  
  
-Sí– contesto Ana con una voz llena de sumisión –la atadura de alma, mente y corazón.  
  
-Pues comienza– ordeno Diana, de inmediato los ojos de Ana comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas sorprendiendo a la chica que la observaba "esta sufriendo, se supone que estoy controlando todos sus sentimientos, no debería llorar si yo no se lo ordeno".  
  
-N- no puedo... hacer algo... así– dijo Ana con dificultad, mientras su rostro era completamente surcado por las lagrimas –no... quiero d- dañar a Yoh– "¿Tanto lo ama?" Se preguntó Diana completamente paralizada.  
  
-No seas débil– le reclamo Hao a Diana en tanto se adelantaba para hablarle a la Itako –no puedes dañarlo pero si él se la ha vivido dañándote, ¿acaso alguna vez te dijo que te amaba? ¿Cuántas veces no esperaste sentir su amor? ¿Cuántas veces no te lo ha negado? Vas a negar que tienes el corazón roto en pedazos por su indiferencia, por su falta de entendimiento, vamos Ana niégalo, niégalo y podrás irte.  
  
-Tienes razón– contestó ella mientras tomaba el rosario negro entre sus manos –si Yoh me amara no estaría en esta situación.  
  
-Así es.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-DEJENME MATARLO– gritaba Horo- Horo intentando ahorcar a Len en tanto los demás trataban de detenerlo.  
  
-Hermano cálmate– decía Pilika, de pronto todos quedaron petrificados ante lo que sintieron, era... la presencia de Hao.  
  
Todos se calmaron y Len y Pilika relataron brevemente su encuentro con Hao, de inmediato se dirigieron hacia donde se sentía la presencia del shaman, mientras corrían al encuentro con Hao, Yoh no hacia más que suplicar que Ana estuviera bien.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Entra en la cueva– ordenó Hao a Diana.  
  
-Sí Sr. Hao– dijo mirando a su prima antes de entrar a la cueva, una vez adentro se sentó en una piedra –no pensé que lo quisiera tanto, pensé que solo era conveniencia, pero en realidad es algo más...hasta en eso tienes que vencerme ¿verdad Ana?– en cuanto dijo esto recordó como fue su encuentro con Hao...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Aquel lugar le llamaba demasiado la atención, sabía que cerca de ahí vivía su prima, la cual, a su parecer, era la culpable de todas sus desgracias, pero ¿por qué había ido hasta aquel lugar? Por supuesto que no había dicho a sus tíos a donde iría en realidad, "saldré con unos amigos a Yokohama" les mintió, pero en realidad solo quería ver si en verdad su prima era feliz, como no lo sería si los Asakura la habían elegido como la prometida de heredero de dicha familia, ¿cuántas horas abría pasado caminando sin rumbo viendo los templos de Izumo?, no lo sabía, de pronto, sintió una de aquellas extrañas presencias que siempre percibía, ya se había acostumbrado, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era un llamado, un llamado de una esencia poderosa, primero pensó en ignorarlo, pero después ya no pudo así que continuó acercándose al lugar de donde provenía la extraña presencia. Llegó frente a una gran cueva, y vio que frente a la entrada se encontraba un rosario de color negro tirado en el suelo , ella se acerco y lo levanto con cuidado, apenas acababa de tomarlo cuando la entrada de la cueva se transformo en un extraño portal, sentía miedo pero de todas formas que podía perder si entraba, el portal la absorbió.  
  
-Bienvenida, Diana Kiouyama– escucho decir a una voz.  
  
-¿Quién eres? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
-Yo soy Hao Asakura– en ese momento, ante ella apareció un joven de largo cabello castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa –Es natural que te conozca pues conozco a tu prima.  
  
-¿Asakura? ¿Eres su prometido?  
  
-No, es una larga historia pero te la contaré...– Hao relato a la chica todo acerca de sus otras vidas y su ideal del mundo de shamanes así como todo lo acontecido en el último torneo de shamanes y poco a poco Diana se sintió atraída hacia aquella idea, como si todos sus pensamientos se sincronizaran a los de él –a ti te gustaría ser una sacerdotisa– afirmó Hao – pero no te sientes tan valiosa como Ana.  
  
-No, yo no soy nada, a lado de ella yo, soy una sombra, para sus padres soy un reemplazo, pero yo no deseo ser sacerdotisa, no, si lo deseo pero jamás lo lograría, nunca he podido hacer nada, las demás personas me ven como un fenómeno y eso que he ocultado lo más posible mis habilidades...  
  
-Es por que son humanos, ellos no merecen nada, pero si en verdad quieres ser una sacerdotisa entonces yo te ayudare.  
  
-¿Usted? ¿Cómo?  
  
-Ya te dije que por culpa de Yoh, perdí mis asombrosos poderes, pero si me ayudas a vengarme de él, entonces yo te daré todos mis conocimientos, serás una sacerdotisa tan o más fuerte que Ana.  
  
-Si, yo no puedo vivir una vida normal porque no lo soy, si me convierto en sacerdotisa... pero tendría que...  
  
-¿Dañar a Ana? Sí una poco, pero ese es el precio de tu triunfo, además ella no pensó en ti cuando les decía a los demás que tu también veías a los fantasmas, la gente se alejo de ti y ella consiguió una nueva familia.  
  
-Si, nunca nadie ha pensado en mí– dijo mientras de sus ojos caían las lagrimas – todos se han olvidado de que existo, ahora les recordare que sigo viviendo, y ayudare a que también lo recuerden a usted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Estos pensamientos ahora la atormentaban, ya no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, en verdad era venganza lo que quería o ¿qué era lo que en verdad quería? El amor por Yoh que vio en los ojos de Ana la había hecho dudar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Las líneas de fuego que formaban la estrella, en medio de la cual se encontraba Ana, comenzaron a elevarse y junto con ellas Ana, ella tomo con firmaza el rosario negro y...  
  
-La primera simboliza mi padre– dijo comenzando su conjuro –la segunda simboliza mi madre y la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y mi pueblo, que están dispuestos a orar conmigo, para que las almas me escuchen y mi espíritu sea fuerte para el conjuro de la sacerdotisa Ana– levanto el rosario sobre su cabeza y este comenzó a flotar –átense los tres con un solo conjuro, atadura de mente, alma y corazón– apenas dijo estas palabras todas las perlas del rosario se separaron formando un circulo a su alrededor (N. De A: tal como paso con el rosario de los 1080 espero que lo recuerden) –el primer trazo– dijo colocando sus manos en la posición de conjuro –es para que las almas de Asakura Yoh y Asakura Hao se levanten y escuchen la voz de esta sacerdotisa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Todos corrían hacia donde sentían la presencia de Hao, cada uno de los shamanes se preguntaba que pensaba hacer Hao y para que necesitaba a Ana, de pronto todos se quedaron paralizados ante un terrible escalofrío.  
  
-Ah– se quejo Yoh mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo, todos voltearon a verlo con preocupación, Manta se acerco a su amigo con preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede amo Yoh?– preguntó Amidamaru, de inmediato los demás también hicieron la misma pregunta.  
  
-No es nada– comento Yoh mientras se incorporaba ayudado por su amigo.  
  
-Tu también lo sentiste ¿verdad?– pregunto Len al joven.  
  
-Oye Brody creo que todos lo sentimos– comentó Chocolove.  
  
-Sí, incluso nosotros– dijo Tokageroh mirando a los otros espíritus que afirmaban haberlo sentido.  
  
-Pero ¿qué fue eso?– preguntó Liserg.  
  
-Una evocación a las almas– contestó Yoh comenzando a caminar, los demás lo siguieron.  
  
-La evaporación de Salma– comentó Chocolove pero todos prefirieron ignorarlo, a excepción de Pilika que comenzó a reír.  
  
-Puede explicarnos don Yoh– exclamo Ryu mientras continuaban caminando por el bosque.  
  
-La evocación de almas, es un llamado que las itakos hacen, para reunir fuerzas para un conjuro muy delicado– en ese momento todos comprendieron el plan de Hao, utilizaría a Ana para unirse a Yoh...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Apenas Ana termino la frase, algunas de las esferas negras se alejaron del circulo y formaron esta línea /.  
  
-El segundo trazo– dijo después de seguir con la mirada el movimiento de las esferas –es para que sus mentes comiencen la unión– en cuanto lo dijo, otras perlas se separaron y junto con las anteriores formaron la línea así /\  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Todos corrían cuando de pronto Yoh se paro en seco, todos lo miraban, no comprendían el por que de haberse detenido tan de repente.  
  
-¿Acaso sentiste algo?– le interrogo Pilika mirando la terrible expresión del shaman.  
  
–Pude verla– dijo él joven con su rostro pálido.  
  
-¿Qué?– dijo Horo- Horo impaciente.  
  
-A- Ana, ay que apresurarnos– de inmediato Chocolove hizo una gigantesca posesión con Mic y todos subieron en él.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ana volvió a mirar la nueva formación y observo a Hao sonreír y entonces continuo:  
  
-Alma de Asakura Yoh, alma de Asakura Hao, a partir de este momento un vinculo se debe crear.  
  
En ese momento todos llegaron a la escena y pudieron observar a Ana, flotando sobre las llamas que formaban una estrella, y frente a ella vieron como unas esferas de color negro terminaban los primeros 3 trazos de la estrella de 5 picos... apenas se colocaron las esferas del rosario, Yoh callo al suelo poniendo su mano en su pecho.  
  
-¡Yoh!– dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
-Me da gusto que hayas llegado a la fiesta... hermanito, aún te resistes a la idea de que somos uno solo, por eso sientes dolor– dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hao...– dijo Yoh mientras se ponía en pie –¿qué le haz hecho a Ana?  
  
-Yo nada, solo le pedí que me ayudara haciendo un pequeño conjuro– dijo comenzando a reir, todos los shamanes se pusieron en posición de pelea, adoptando sus posesiones más poderosas, apenas Yoh tuvo su espada lista, se precipito hacia donde estaba Ana, la cual ya comenzaba con el 4° trazo...  
  
-El cuarto trazo– la escucharon decir, Len se apresuro a ayudar a Yoh –es para crear la unión entre los corazones de...  
  
-¡ANA!– grito Yoh prácticamente arrojándose hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa pero de inmediato una extraña fuerza lo arrojo lejos de ella, los demás junto con Len también trataron de acercarse pero era inútil, además la itako parecía no escucharlos.  
  
-De los shamanes Yoh y Hao– terminó de decir la itako.  
  
-¡No!– grito Yoh desde el suelo sintiendo aún más dolor, mientras veía a sus amigos salir expulsados por aquella fuerza que rodeaba el lugar donde se encontraba Ana –Hao– dijo furioso –tú la encerraste en ese campo para evitar que la alejáramos de tu control.  
  
-¿Yo?– dijo con una voz que trataba de imitar la sorpresa –te equivocas Yoh, ese campo lo hizo Ana, no mereces a una mujer tan valiosa como esa, ¿sabes? no pueden atravesar ese campo ya que lo realizo con todos sus sentimientos, toda su tristeza y felicidad, su dolor y gozo, su enojo, con todo su amor, su odio; en pocas palabras nunca podrías pasarlo ni tu... ni nadie.  
  
Yoh levanto su vista hacia donde estaba Ana y observo como ya solo faltaba un trazo, se sintió desesperado, si ella terminaba el conjuro, el desaparecería, se uniría a Hao y jamás podría decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que...  
  
-Ana– exclamo Yoh mirándola comenzar con el 5° trazo –yo... ¡TE AMO ANA!– grito Yoh con todas sus fuerzas, Ana abrió sus ojos a más no poder...  
  
-Yoh– dijo ella y de inmediato las llamas se consumieron y Ana se precipito al suelo, Yoh velozmente atrapo a la joven, la cual lo miro por un instante –Yoh yo...– no pudo continuar pues perdió el conocimiento.  
  
-Valla después de todo aún ama como una humana– dijo Hao de forma despreciativa, los demás shamanes se acercaron a Yoh, Pilika tomo a Ana la cual parecía haberse quedado dormida –sus tontos sentimientos la traicionaron.  
  
-Ya cierra la boca– ordenó Horo- Horo.  
  
-Con que muy valiente no Ainu, igual de impertinente e insignificante que tu hermana, espera a que termine el conjuro.  
  
-Ya no cuentas con Ana– dijo Len amenazante.  
  
-No pero lo que falta cualquier sacerdotisa puede terminarlo y ahora me ayudaras tú ¿verdad?– dijo mientras observaba a Diana salir de la cueva.  
  
-Sí– dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos, especialmente a Horo- Horo.  
  
-No– exclamo el chico de cabello azul –tu no Diana– los demás solo observaban con estupor.  
  
-Por eso te dije que lo mejor hubiera sido que te alejaras de mí– contestó la chica mientras Hao se acercaba a ella –lo siento mucho– la escucho decir Horo- Horo antes de verla desaparecer junto con Hao.  
  
-Vamonos amigo– exclamo Liserg acercándose al muchacho, entonces decidieron ir a la pensión para ver que podían hacer, Yoh aun sentía como si algo se desgarrara dentro de él, pero estaba feliz de sentir a Ana entre sus brazos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ella abrió sus ojos y observo a Pilika, no recordaba mucho, aunque poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a ella, incluso las palabras que la habían hecho reaccionar aquel "TE AMO ANA" resonaba en su mente.  
  
-Ana ¿cómo te sientes?– preguntó la ainu.  
  
-Bien– dijo ella incorporándose en su cama, pero un terrible cansancio la hizo volver a recostarse de inmediato, en ese momento Yoh entro en la habitación.  
  
-Ana– dijo el shaman acercándose y abrazándola, casi de inmediato se separo de ella y los dos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Estee... ahora regreso– dijo Pilika acercándose a la puerta –el onceavo es no estorbar– la escucharon decir los dos antes de salir.  
  
-Ana– dijo Yoh mirándola –yo... solo quería decirte que– Yoh no pudo continuar pues Ana comenzó a besarlo, ella no supo exactamente porque había seguido ese impulso, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. El shaman correspondió al beso el cual se torno muy apasionado, momentos después ambos se separaron y se miraban a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, Yoh tenía la intención de continuar con sus palabras pero, nuevamente se quedo en silencio pues un terrible dolor en su pecho lo hizo recargarse en la cama.  
  
-Yoh– dijo ella preocupada, todos escucharon el grito de Ana y corrieron a su cuarto, de pronto Yoh llevo sus manos a su rostro y ante el asombro de sus amigos, se transformo en Hao –NO ¿DÓNDE ESTA YOH?– grito Ana al shaman que ahora veía.  
  
-Aquí, solo que al fin estamos unidos– dijo comenzando a reir, los demás se acercaron –ni lo piensen dijo haciendo que se alejaran con fuego, no pienso matarlos aquí, quiero mi venganza en el mismo lugar donde creyeron haberme vencido, nos vemos Anita– terminó de decir mientras desaparecía entre las llamas –los espero para mi coronación como shaman king– fue lo ultimo que escucharon.  
  
-NO– dijo Ana desesperada mientras se levantaba –NO PUEDES QUITÁRMELO, NO OTRA VEZ– grito desesperada, Liserg se acerco a ella.  
  
-Cálmate Ana...  
  
-No me toques– dijo ella alejándose de él y se llevo las manos al rostro para comenzar a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, todos se sorprendieron, jamás se imaginaron ver a Ana llorando, Len se acerco a ella pero antes de que la tocara Fausto lo detuvo.  
  
-Necesita estar sola– le dijo el doctor shaman.  
  
-Yo sé lo que necesita– exclamo Horo- Horo –lo que necesitas es portarte como la mujer que siempre haz demostrado ser– dijo con firmeza y ante las miradas de asombro de todos le dio una bofetada, de inmediato Ana se calmo y lo miro con furia.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a doña Ana?– dijo Ryu pero la reacción de la itako lo dejo paralizado, bueno a todos.  
  
-Gracias– dijo ella secando las lagrimas de sus mejillas –tienes razón... no eres tan tonto como pensé– pero de inmediato perdió el conocimiento.  
  
-------------- CONTINUARA-----------------  
  
Dramático ¿no creen? Por favor no me odien por dejarlo hasta aquí así que por fa tengan paciencia, de veritas, no me gusta tardarme tanto en actualizar pero ya ven el estudio da sus frutos, tengo mi primer 10, bueno si es en japonés pero no crean que fue tan fácil.  
  
Ya se acerca el final y por cierto, comienza la votación, por favor díganme, debo dejar a Diana que viva y comprenda las cosas o piden la pena de muerte, la verdad ya tengo un voto –el de mi hermano– y es a favor de Diana así que voten, advierto que no actualizare hasta que no este completamente decidido el asunto, la votación mándenla como un mensaje en mi pagina, bueno es un grupo pero que importa, la dirección esta en mi información ya saben en el vinculo de mi nombre.  
  
Bueno ahora si los dejo...por ahora y por favor voten, necesito por lo menos que una respuesta gane por una diferencia de 5 votos para considerarla valida.  
  
Bueno se cuidan, sayonara. 


	9. LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE: LA ESPERANZA

PRIMERO QUE NADA ME GUSTARÍA DISCULPARME POR LA TREMENDA TARDANZA, LO QURE PASA ES QUE ME FALTABA INSPIRACI"N. SEGUNDO, QUE MALOS SON, CASI NO ME LLEGARON REVIWS. TERCERO, LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y CUARTO, EL POCO TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDABA PARA ESCRIBIR LO USE PARA AYUDAR A MI HERMANO CON UN FIC QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO. PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ (ESTAMOS, SI CUAHUTEMOC ESTAMOS PERO NO ME INTERRUMPAS, BUENO, GRACIAS). BUENO YA LEYERON A MI ESPÍRITU, ESTAMOS DE REGRESO Y COMENCEMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
POR: VIDEL TENSHI.

CAP. 9: LO ÚLTIMO QUE MUERE: LA ESPERANZA.  
  
En la cara de cada uno de los shamanes se podía observar una gran tristeza, nadie podía creer todo lo acontecido, Yoh ya no estaba con ellos, todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a decir una palabra, todos estaban en shock, Len tenía la mirada perdida en un reloj de pared, Horo- Horo miraba un plato de arroz sin ninguna intención de comerlo (por increíble que parezca, así de triste estaba), Liserg y Chocolove miraban la mesa como si tuviesen miedo de levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a la situación de sus amigos. Ryu caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando se detenia maldiciendo a Hao. En un rincón se encontraba Fausto junto con su querida Elisa; Manta solo miraba a todos desde otro rincón, mientras por su mente pasaban escenas de los momentos junto a todos sus amigos.  
  
En otra de las habitaciones de la casa, un samurai miraba a la sacerdotisa que sostenía su espada, a pesar de estar más tranquila Ana no había dejado de derramar lagrimas, ahora escurrian de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas, ella sostenía con su mano derecha la espada de Yoh, no podía aceptar el hecho de no poder volver a verlo, de pronto vio un poco de luz entrando a la oscura habitación en la cual se encontraba, miro hacia la puerta y vio como la silueta de Pilika se alejaba.  
  
La escena mostrada por sus ojos le parecía patética, entendía a la perfección el dolor de los shamanes pero no podían continuar ahí sentados lamentando lo sucedido:  
  
-Debería darles vergüenza – comentó la chica de cabello azul acercándose al grupo de amigos –a todos – dijo mirando a Len –no pueden continuar aquí sin hacer nada.  
  
-Y ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – comentó molesto su hermano –salir corriendo a buscar a Hao.  
  
-No pero tu mismo le dijiste a Ana que debía ser fuerte y ninguno de ustedes parece serlo – dijo con las lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos pero con su voz muy firme –deberian verla, esta sufriendo y aún asi se ve fuerte, con lo que le ha sucedido es como para que ella... ella – su voz comenzó a que brase –es que es... demasiado para... para dejarla... soportarlo sola – dijo sin poder continuar y comenzando a llorar.  
  
Todos la miraron avergonzados, la ainu tenía razón –Ya hermanita – dijo el peliazul acercándose a ella –sabemos que Ana debe de estar sufriendo mucho pero es que aún no sabes que hacer.  
  
-Pelear – escucharon decir con firmeza, todos giraron su mirada hacia la puerta y pudieron observar a la itako mirándolos –Hao piensa que al haberse unido a Yoh ya nos vencio pero esta muy equivocado.  
  
-Ana tiene razón – dijo Len levantándose –para Hao ya estamos vencidos, en realidad él no cree que le daremos pelea.  
  
-Si, entonces debemos ir al territorio sagrado, ahí fue derrotado – dijo Liserg, todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, Ana los miro unos momentos.  
  
-No se preocupen si lo hacemos bien, podremos recuperar a Yoh – todos la observaron por unos instante hasta que se retiro, Len fue detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Qué estas planeando Ana? – preguntó a la sacerdotisa en la puerta de su habitación -¿hay alguna forma de no dañar a Yoh cuando ataquemos a Hao?  
  
-Aún no puedo contestarte, mejor preparate, la pelea que enfrentaremos no sera nada facil – Len la miro por unos instantes.  
  
-Tú no puedes ir con nosotros, aún estas muy debil, recuerda que...  
  
-Len, yo nunca acostumbro pedirle permiso a nadie y además hay alguien abajo que quiere hablar contigo – dijo la itako cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Len bajaba lentamente por la escalera, al final de ella estaba Pilika, ella lo miraba de manera temerosa, entonces comprendió las palabras de Ana.  
  
-Dejamos algo sin terminar ¿verdad? – comentó Len mirándola y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, una vez en el jardín los dos se sentaron tomando el fresco de la noche, por un largo rato ambos permanecieron en silencio.  
  
-¿Aún sientes algo por ella? – preguntó Pilika, rompiendo el silencio de manera tajante, Len esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí – aquella palabra le pareció muy cruel a la chica –pero – continuo él –no es lo que yo pensaba, es algo muy diferente, por que ahora tengo mis sentimientos muy claros.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó la ainu completamente desconcertada, el joven giro su rostro y las miradas de los dos jóvenes se encontraron.  
  
-Quiero decir que me di cuenta que, a veces nos entercamos en algo y no vemos el verdadero amor – extenuó mientras tomaba la mano de Pilika –te amo y creo que siempre te he amado solo que me aferre a un sentimiento que es... amistad y admiración pero jamás el amor que siento por ti – ella estaba petrificada y aún más sorprendida quedo cuando sintió los tibios labios del muchacho sobre los de ella, ni un segundo dudo en corresponderle y los dos se fundieron en un largo beso.  
  
Todos se encontraban reunidos en la estancia, Fausto, Manta y Ryu comentaban algo, Horo- Horo y Liserg estaban en otro rincón, mientras Chocolove torturaba, digo contaba chistes a los espíritus, en ese momento entraron Len y Pilika.  
  
-¿Sé puede saber en donde estaban? - preguntó Horo- Horo molesto por la escena de su hermana y Len juntos.  
  
-Bueno pues...Horo – comenzó a decir Len –veras yo...  
  
-Len – lo interrumpió Pilika –porque no vas con Ana y le dices que ya van a irse todos, que nos diga sobre su plán.  
  
-Sí, Pilika – respondió Len comprendiendo la indirecta de la ainu –como tú digas.  
  
De inmediato el chico se dirigió al piso de arriba, mientras todos miraban atentamente las reacciones de Horo- Horo, pues todos se imaginaban lo que el chino y Pilika ocultaban.  
  
Alguien llamaba con insistencia a su puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos, entonces se dirigió a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Len. El joven chino se quedo paralizado cuando vio a la itako, por un momento creyo haberse equivocado de habitación. Ana vestía un Kimono blanco, sobre la blancura del traje resaltaba la cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, su largo cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado chongo, a un lado del peinado, traía una peineta de color azul y en su mano sostenía una caja de madera.  
  
-Ya estoy lista – comentó mirando a Len.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Pues que ire con ustedes – dijo con un frío tono.  
  
-Te volviste loca Ana – preguntó Len molesto –aún estas muy debil, estas pensando en ayudarnos como la ultima vez ¿verdad? Pero en esta ocasión no resistirias un esfuerzo como ese.  
  
-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! – le gritó ella -¿no lo entiendes? Solo hay una forma de vencer a Hao sin dañar a Yoh – Len la miro estupefacto.  
  
-¿Cual?  
  
-Con esto – respondió la itako mientras le mostraba el contenido de la caja.  
  
-Pero si es...– comentó Len sin disimular su sorpresa  
  
-El rosario de los 1080 – respondió ella volviendo a cerrar la caja.  
  
-Pero...si fue destruido – comentó el shaman.  
  
-¿Qué crees que he hecho durante 8 años? – dijo Ana molesta –siempre lo tuve muy presente, mientras Yoh exista, Hao tendra la posibilidad de regresar.  
  
-Ya entiendo pero... la última vez...  
  
-La última vez, no sabía como aprovechar su poder.  
  
-Y que puedes hacer ahora con él.  
  
-Ahora puedo aprovechar todo su poder, he creado una nueva técnica, "El resplandor de los 1080"  
  
-¿Que? Pero...  
  
-Con esa técnica...  
  
-Ana...  
  
-Puedo separar a Hao de Yoh...  
  
-Ana...  
  
-Y así vencerlo sin dañar a Yoh...  
  
-Ana esa técnica puede...  
  
-Mira, este no es momento para estar con contemplaciones, sino nos apresuramos Hao se convertira en Shaman King y entonces si será invencible – dijo Ana mirando al joven Tao para después dirigirse a las escaleras, Len la seguía y de pronto ella se detuvo –Len, Pilika es muy valiosa, no debes hacerla sufrir, por eso tienes que regresar, por favor prométeme que la cuidaras mucho. También – dijo, después de un momento de desconcierto por parte del chino, continuo hablando pero le daba la espalda al muchacho –quiero pedirte que cuides a Yoh, no dejes nunca que se sienta infeliz.  
  
-Ana – hablo Len después de pensarlo unos instantes -¿qué quieres decir con todo eso?  
  
-Len, este conjuro no es nada fácil, una sacerdotisa en perfectas condiciones podría morir pero – Ana no le permitió a él decir nada –lo único que me importa es recuperar a Yoh.  
  
En cuanto termino de hablar bajo las escaleras, Len no reclamo nada, comprendía el sacrificio que Ana estaba dispuesta a hacer para recuperar a Yoh, como reprochar algo si sabía perfectamente que todos y cada uno de ellos darían su vida por tener al shaman portador de Harusame de vuelta.  
  
Todos los pasajeros de aquel avión privado permanecían en silencio, Len tenía su mirada perdida en la ventanilla, podía escuchar con claridad alguno que otro sonido de la computadora de Manta, el cual solo parecia estar abriendo y cerrando programas para distraerse. Fausto abrazaba a Elisa y los dos solo permanecían callados; Ryu estaba sentado a un lado de Manta y miraba con impaciencia la pantalla de la laptop del pequeño chico. Horo- Horo dormía en el asiento a un lado de Len, solo los ronquidos del joven ainu interrumpian el silencio. En el asiento de adelante Liserg y Chocolove observaban a Morphin hacer algunas piruetas; Len miro hacia la otra fila de asientos y pudo ver a la sacerdotisa secando unas silenciosas lagrimas de sus mejillas con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda acariciaba la funda dentro de la cual descansaba Harusame, también miraba la triste expresión del pequeño Amidamaru que descansaba sobre las piernas de Ana, justo a un lado de la espada, Len no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente triste y ese sentimiento aumento cuando pensó en la técnica que Ana le había revelado que usaría, el se resistía a esa idea, pero no podía hacer nada. De pronto Horo- Horo dejo de roncar y en un leve susurro dijo: Diana, ¿por qué?, esto hizo que la itako dirigiera su mirada al ainu y después a Len, este se levanto teniendo cuidado de no despertar al shaman del hielo; se dirigio hacia el lugar de Ana se sentó a su lado pero ella solo volvio a mirar la ventanilla.  
  
-Yoh se sentiría muy triste si te viera llorando – comentó el chino mirándola.  
  
-NO vuelvas a hablar así – comentó la chica apretando la espada con sus dos manos –no quiero que hables de Yoh como si estuviera muerto – dijo mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-Entonces no llores –dijo el shaman secamente –tienes que ser...  
  
-Fuerte... estoy harta de esa maldita palabra – en ese momento Horo- Horo despertó –, no soy fuerte...yo soy una cobarde, por mi culpa paso todo esto, por mi culpa Yoh tuvo que unirse a Hao y – en ese momento comenzó a deshacerse en llanto –todo pasa por mi culpa, por ver cosas extrañas mis padres me abandonaron, por mi culpa Tamao perdió la oportunidad de estar con Yoh, Diana se unio a Hao y ahora todos ustedes sufren por Yoh, Pilika debe estar sufriendo por ti Len, Horo- Horo sufre por Diana y yo ya no puedo hacer nada más que esta técnica que ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a funcionar, si no la hago bien todos podrían morir y todo seria por mi culpa – dijo llorando a más no poder –perdonenme por todo esto – todos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie pensó jamás escuchar a la sacerdotisa diculparse.  
  
-No Ana – dijo el ainu levantándose –lo de Diana no es tu culpa, ella pudo decidir y tomo ese camino, de hecho creo que tu le has dado un ejemplo, por que reaccionaste por tu amor hacia Yoh.  
  
-Tu no pediste tener las facultades que tienes – dijo Fausto –tus padres te dejaron por que la mayoría de los humanos no sabe como comportarse con las personas diferentes.  
  
-Además tu no pediste que te comprometieran con Yoh – comentó Manta.  
  
-Y aunque Tamao ame a Yoh el solo la ve como a una hermana pequeña – afirmo Liserg.  
  
-Si doña Ana, el lindo Liserg tienen razón, con el simple hecho de sentirse mal por Tamao usted demuestra lo buena amiga que es – dijo Ryu.  
  
-De lo unico que eres culpable güerita es de haber despertado al pelos necios de Horo – dijo Chocolove provocando las risas de todos los shamanes e incluso una leve sonrisa de la itako, lo cual era un logro.  
  
Al fin llegaron ante el lugar en donde hacia ya ocho años atrás habían encontrado una cueva submarina por la cual habían llegado a la aldea apache. Se acercaron al lugar de la cueva por la cual habian entrado Manta y Ana y efectivamente ahí estaba, pero en la entrada estaba una persona, era un apache el cual se encontraba atado por las muñecas a ambos extremos de la entrada de la cueva.  
  
-SILVER – dijeron todos al reconocer al apache.  
  
Y eso es todo por esta vez, como lo ven, espero les haya gustado y no leemos (esperate, ahora que pasa Cuauh, CUAUHTEMOC ya te lo he dicho, bueno ya Cuauhtemoc ¿qué pasa?, pues nada más que se te anda olvidando lo de Diana, ah sí es verdad ¿qué haría sin ti TT?, no lo sé) Bueno como bien dice Cuauhtemoc aquí presente me falta ese leve asuntillo:  
  
Diana, hasta ahora solo dos personas:  
  
Xris y Keiko SK, se han molestado en escribir reviws acerca de Diana, por lo tanto no se que hacerpor que así va la cosa.  
  
Xris – dejar a Diana vivita. Keiko SK – a favor de lo que yo decida. Shaman- fan – (mi hermano) por Diana Así que se puede decir que Diana lleva tres votos a favor y ninguno en contra pero necesita ganar por lo menos por 5 votos así que por favor manden su voto enviando un mensaje en el siguiente grupo de MSN: http:groups.msn.com/ELESPEJODELASACERDOTISAANA 


	10. RESPLANDOR: LA BATALLA EN EL TERRITORIO ...

HOLA: ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO OFRECERLES UNA DISCULPA A LOS QUE ME LEEN, POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE FIC, COMO ME IMAGINO QUE YA QUIEREN LEERLO, MEJOR LES DOY MI MONTON DE EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL, Y POR PRIMERA VEZ EN ESTE FIC, LA CONTESTACI"N A LOS REVIEWS TAMBIEN ESTRÁ AL FINAL.

CAP. – 10: RESPLANDOR, LA BATALLA EN EL TERRITORIO SAGRADO.

Impaciencia y expectación era lo que reinaba en el grupo de amigos, los cuales esperaron a que Silver recuperara la conciencia y pudiera contar lo sucedido en la aldea apache. El apache se encontraba muy débil y herido pero gracias a Fausto se restableció lo suficiente para comenzar a relatar a los shamanes lo que había pasado. Todos se encontraban sentados sobre algunas piedras mientras contemplaban al debilitado Silver.

-Él sabía que vendrían– fue la primera frase de Silver –fue lo último que me dijo: "todos los amigos de Yoh Asakura vendrán, ellos son lo suficientemente ingenuos como para pensar en vencerme pero la hora de mi venganza ha llegado."– dijo el apache repitiendo las exactas palabras del shaman del fuego.

-Era lógico que nos estaría esperando – comentó Len poniéndose de pie –pero ¿ya se convirtió en Shaman King? – preguntó preocupado mirando al apache.

-No– respondió este –en cuanto llego, comenzó a atrapar a nuestras familias y encerró a todos los oficiales, entonces me dijo que yo sería quien los guiaría al territorio sagrado.

-Ese maldito de Hao– exclamo Horo- Horo apretando con fuerza sus puños –por cierto Silver ¿Hao llegó solo?– preguntó con especial preocupación.

-Sí– contestó este –porque lo preguntas, acaso alguien lo ayudo?

-Mi prima– contestó Ana –ella debió terminar el conjuro que unió a Yoh con Hao– ante el asombro de Silver, decidieron narrarle lo ocurrido.

Una vez que explicaron todo Silver les preguntó como harían para vencer a Hao, pues ahora que tenía a su otra mitad era mucho más fuerte, ante este comentario todos posaron su mirada en...Ana.

-Ya era hora de tocar ese tema– dijo Ana levantándose de su lugar –pongan atención por que no se los explicare dos veces– exclamo con su tono frío y mientras le daba un golpe a Chocolove, el cual estaba hablando con Mic –si pudiéramos vencer a Hao en este momento...mataríamos también a Yoh – dijo mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los shamanes –pero con el poder de Hao e Yoh juntos lo único que conseguiríamos es morir, así que solo queda una cosa por hacer– volvió a mirar a su alrededor pues sabía que el meollo del asunto se encontraba en sus siguientes palabras –separar a Yoh de Hao.

-Sí es lo lógico, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? – interrumpió Horo- Horo.

-Con esto – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras mostraba su rosario.

-¡El rosario de los 1080! – exclamaron los shamanes (a excepción de Len) al mirar aquel objeto que creían destruido.

-La última vez no funciono por mi inexperiencia – continuó Ana –no supe aprovechar su poder, pero esta vez no será así, miren, yo haré mi conjuro de separación el "resplandor de los 1008" esta técnica multiplica por 1080 veces el poder de cada una de las esferas del rosario, pero para hacerla necesitare que ustedes distraigan a Hao.

-Sí, yo le contare uno de mis chistes - dijo Chocolove.

-No imbecil ¬¬– regaño Len amenazándolo con su lanza –ella quiere decir que peleemos.

-Después de esta "inteligente" interrupción ¿puedo continuar?– dijo fulminando al gracioso shaman con la mirada –si lo logro, deben unir sus poderes a los de Yoh y mientras yo mantengo cautivo a Hao con mi conjuro Yoh tendrá que destruirlo.

-Pero utilizar tanto poder espiritual podría matarte, sin contar que Hao no permitirá terminar el conjuro apenas se dé cuenta – extenuó Silver con preocupación.

-Lo más importante para mí es recuperar a Yoh así que cumple con tu trabajo y guíanos al territorio sagrado – las palabras de Ana no podían ser más claras, así que Silver comenzó a caminar seguido por aquellos que habrían de enfrentar, en breve, a Hao.

Todo aquel camino les traía a cada uno de ellos una gran cantidad de recuerdos. Como olvidaría Len que ahí sus amigos le demostraron su gran lealtad, Liserg recordó sus tiempos a lado de los soldados X, y así cada uno de ellos recordaba su última estancia en aquel lugar. También ella, a cada paso que daba no hacia más que recordar la última vez que había pisado aquel terreno, cuando corría apresuradamente para ayudar a Yoh con el poder de los 1080, como olvidaría la primera imagen que vio cuando cruzo el portal de los grandes espíritus, cuando vio que su querido Yoh yacía sin alma, en ese momento pensó que se volvería loca, pero Yoh había regresado a ella, y sin embargo no había aprovechado esa oportunidad que el destino le había brindado, ¿acaso podría ser digna de recibirla de nuevo? Esa pregunta la atormentaba a cada paso que la acercaba a la batalla.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada, en donde los grandes espíritus les pedían que mostraran su esencia y no podían ser otras las esencias de aquel grupo que la amistad y el amor.

Apenas habían cruzado cuando la ya conocida voz de Hao los saludo:

-Hola, ¿no te dije que vendrían? – dijo dirigiéndose a Silver –ingenuos, todavía creen que van a ganarme – declaro Hao casi apunto de reír mientras subía a la mano del espíritu del fuego.

-¿Qué hiciste con Diana? – le grito Horo- Horo.

-Vaya que si eres impertinente, no te comprendo, sabiendo que te traiciono y aún así quieres saber de ella.

-Déjate de rodeos y dí que hiciste con mi prima – exclamo Ana.

-Bueno, preguntándome tú no puedo resistirme a contestarte...Anita ji ji - dijo Hao con una expresión exactamente igual a la de Yoh, tan parecida que Ana estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – murmuro Ana enojada –ni vuelvas a poner ese cara...

-Tan parecida a la de YOH – continuó el shaman comenzando a reír –pero bueno querían saber de Diana ¿verdad?, me equivoque con ella, no era tan valiosa como yo creía, en el último momento se opuso a mí, ¿quieren saber lo que me dijo la muy tonta? – preguntó mientras veía divertido la furia que se reflejaba en la cara de Horo- Horo –déjame recordar sus palabras...ah sí – dijo después de pensarlo un instante –"por favor señor Hao se lo ruego, no me obligue a terminar el conjuro mi prima en verdad ama a Yoh" sí eso dijo la diminuta criatura y ve sus poderes se terminaron con el termino del conjuro, ahí la tienen yo ya no la quiero – apenas dijo esto ante ellos aparecieron unas enormes llamas, las cuales al apagarse dejaron ver a Diana, la cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo. El joven ainu no dudo en correr hacia ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a acercarse a sus amigos.

-Diana, Diana – la llamaba el peliazul –despierta por favor – los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco.

-Ho-Horo- Horo – exclamo con una débil voz –por fa- favor per dóna me, ahora sé que que lo que hice estuvo mal – dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, por favor no llores – le contestó el shaman del hielo mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de la chica.

-Ahora y-ya n-no soy dig-digna d-de na-dda, ya no tengo poderes – dijo antes de quedar inconciente de nuevo.

-Pues si, ahora es una insignificante humana y mejor olvidemos a esa niña y díganme ¿quieren una dolorosa muerte o prefieren rendirse ante mi?

-Sabemos que estas loco – dijo Liserg –pero no creo que tanto como para creer que nos rendiremos sin pelear o sí.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba, aunque pensé que no se enfrentarían a su querido amigo Yoh – comentó el shaman riéndose de ellos.

En ese momento todos los shamanes hicieron sus posesiones más poderosas. Ana tomo con firmeza el rosario que utilizaría en la batalla: Manta solo podía observar, mientras cuidaba de la inconsciente Diana junto con Silver.

Ana se coloco en el centro de un circulo que había formado con el rosario, coloco sus manos en posición de conjuro y observo a los demás arrojarse en contra de Hao; cerro sus ojos para concentrarse por completo, sabía que utilizaría una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual, tan grande que era muy posible que perdiera la vida, entonces comenzó:

-Evoco la esencia de los espíritus – exclamó Ana con sus ojos cerrados –evoco la esencia de los elementos, evoco el poder de las más grandes itakos que me han precedido, de aquellas que con sus conocimientos, crearon el rosario de los 1080 –terminó de decir mientras abría sus ojos. En ese momento todas las esferas del rosario comenzaron a brillar; mientras esto sucedía, Hao vencía a los shamanes, obligándolos a caer, ellos comprobaban, con cada ataque fallido, lo difícil que era hacerle frente al Hao completo de frente a ellos. Después de haber derribado a los shamanes por quinta vez, Hao colocó su atención en Ana, solo para darse cuenta del conjuro que estaba utilizando.

-De nuevo los 1080 – dijo con malicia –pensé que lo habías entendido la última vez, conmigo no funcionara una técnica tan antigua.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente – comentó Ana desde el centro del circulo, para después continuar con su conjuro –este resplandor que invoco, este resplandor que suplico venga a mí debe ayudarme a separar a Asakura Yoh de Asakura Hao – en ese momento Hao se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía ser esta técnica para él, así que decidió detenerla, se dirigió a donde estaba ella; Len fue el primero en interponerse en su camino, le suiguieron todos los demás, pero Hao los derribó fácilmente.

-¿Qué se supone que planeas hacer? Ana – preguntó el shaman del fuego una vez que estuvo frente a ella. Ana no podía contestarle, no podía perder su concentración hasta recibir la respuesta de las esencias espirituales a las cuales había pedido ayuda –veo que estas ocupada pero yo preferiría que dejaras de hacer ese conjuro, lo único que conseguirás será morir antes de lo planeado – dijo mientras reía.

Ella continuaba completamente concentrada en su conjuro, poso un instante su mirada en los amigos de Yoh, los cuales yacían en el suelo, heridos –que te pasa Ana – preguntó Hao –estas preocupada por ellos, si te detienes ahora no los matare, pero si decides continuar morirás junto con ellos, aunque de todas formas no te queda mucho tiempo de vida, lo sabes ¿verdad? Lo supiste desde el momento en que despertaste y sentiste tu poder espiritual inmensamente debilitado, claro que si te unieras a mí, como shaman king podría restablecer tus poderes pero detente...AHORA – le ordenó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Vamos Ana, solo así podremos estar juntos – le dijo con la misma voz de Yoh.

-Basta!! – grito la itako –te dije que no volvieras a comportarte como si fueras Yoh!! – grito con fuerza procurando no perder por completo la concentración en su conjuro.

-Pero Anita si yo soy Yoh.

-No es verdad!!

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué no aceptas que solo soy la otra mitad de Hao?

-YOH JAMÁS DIRIA ESO!!! PORQUE YOH NO ES HAO.

-Pero Ana yo te amo – aquella expresión en verdad era igual a la de Yoh, esto hizo que la joven se quedara un momento mirándolo.

–Yoh – dijo desconcentrándose, Hao aprovecho ese momento para atacarla, un rayo de fuego salió directamente contra la sacerdotisa, quien al sentir un terrible golpe contra su cuerpo, solo colocó su diestra en su costado izquierdo, donde la había herido el shaman, mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía aún el conjuro.

-Eres poderosa y terca – comentó el shaman –pero no vivirás mucho, estas sola, nadie te ayudara.

-Eso es lo que tu crees – grito alguien detrás de él, entonces sintió el frió de un terrible ataque de Horo – Horo.

–Estas bien? – le preguntó Len mientras se ponía de pie.

-Jamás dejaremos que le hagas daño a doña Ana.

-Si te metes con la güerita te metes con nosotros.

-Ana no puede defenderse en este momento – declaró Fausto.

-Tú pelearas con nosotros cobarde – terminó de decir Liserg mientras todos se interponían entre Ana y aquel que la atacaba.

En ese momento, por primera vez, Ana se dio cuenta de que ellos también eran sus amigos, y que ya no estaba sola.

-Arigatou – dijo ella, mientras ponía de nuevo toda su concentración en el conjuro.

-¿Segura que puedes continuar? – cuestionó Len.

-Claro – respondió la itako pero sin dejar de apretar con fuerza el lugar en el que Hao la había herido.

El shaman del fuego estaba sorprendido, pues él podría haber jurado que había dejado moribundos a los shamanes y por lo tanto estos ya no se pondrían de pie pero se había equivocado, de pronto se encontró en una batalla algo más complicada pero todos miraron hacia Ana cuando observaron la luz que se desprendía de ese lugar.

-Despierta tus antiguos poderes 1080, revive tu resplandor, aquel que te dan las 1080 almas que te forman – dijo Ana mientras las esferas se separaban formando un circulo alrededor de ella –invoco tus poderes, tus poderes 1080 veces dormidos, tus poderes 1080 veces reforzados, suplico la fuerza de las itakos que me han precedido, evoco a las almas encerradas en estas 1080 esferas y a los elementos que otorgan el poder.

Ana sintió una tremenda debilidad, y pensó que moría en ese momento, pero de pronto, a ella llegaron las almas de las itakos más poderosas que habían existido, cada una de estas almas entro en ella para así quedar en un completo trance, los shamanes ya no pudieron mirarla pues Hao, desesperado trato de ir a detenerla, mientras atacaba a los shamanes con furia, Ana continuo –los espíritus se levantaran, y obedecerán a la itako Ana OPRESI"N DEL MAL – exclamó, en ese momento el rosario de los 1080 retuvo a Hao –dentro de este ser, se encuentra atrapada un alma, que ya no le pertenece, si en verdad esta es independiente, separa su mente.

Hao comenzó a gritar desesperado, mientras los demás observaban en shock –este ser – continuó Ana –esta encerrado sin razón, de Hao separa su corazón – El shaman del fuego se contrajo de dolor pero esto no la detuvo –despierta todo tu poder, por 1080 se multiplicara cada alma dentro de cada una de estas esferas, de los 1080 necesito la luz para separar y traer de nuevo a este mundo el alma de Asakura Yoh, de 1080 necesito el RESPLANDOR – cada una de las esferas se volvió de color dorado, y de pronto una luz de color naranja salió del cuerpo de Hao, poco a poco esta luz se transformo en YOH, mientras Hao continuaba apresado por el rosario; Ana cayo de rodillas pero sin dejar de mantener el conjuro de retensión.

Todos los shamanes corrieron hacia YOH, el cual se puso de pie, intento ir junto a Ana pero esta solo le dijo:

-Idiota, acaso crees que estaré así toda la vida, primero debes terminar con Hao, yo no podré mantener el conjuro mucho tiempo – Yoh lo comprendió, pero apenas se dirigió a donde estaba Hao, Ana soltó el conjuro, no podía continuarlo más –lo siento.

-No te preocupes – dijo Yoh –de todas formas no se me hacía justo vencer a Hao sin que él pueda defenderse, gracias por traerme de vuelta.

Yoh enfrento solo al shaman dueño del espíritu del fuego, esta vez no se dejaría ganar, ya una vez lo había vencido y lo volvería a hacer –Len – exclamó Yoh –me prestas a Horaiken – el shaman chino lo miro con extrañeza para después hacer una afirmación con su cabeza.

Yoh fusionó sus 3 espadas: Harusame, la espada sagrada y Horaiken, Hao trató de hacerle frente pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que Yoh poseía un tremendo poder espiritual.

–Este poder que tiene es gracias a ti ¿Verdad Ana? – murmuro Hao antes de que terminara su tercera reencarnación.

-Ana – grito Yoh corriendo a encontrarse con ella, la cual estaba siendo sostenida por Len –perdóname por mi culpa tuviste que utilizar una técnica que casi te mata – le dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de la itako.

-Lo- lo que importa es q- que estas de regreso – dijo ella con dificultad, entonces todos escucharon una voz desde la columna de los grandes espíritus.

-VENID – dijo la voz –VENID AQUÍ, AQUEL QUE ES DIGNO DE CONVERTIRSE EN EL SHAMAN KING – Yoh lo dudo por un instante.

-Ti- tienes q- que ir – comentó Ana soltando su mano de la de Yoh.

El joven Asakura obedeció, y se acerco a la columna con un paso algo dudoso, una vez frente a la columna, dirigió su vista hacia Ana.

-N- no voltees a- atrás – murmuro Ana dedicándole una bella sonrisa –menos en este momento – terminó de decir para ver como Yoh era absorbido por la columna. Ana retiró su mano derecha de donde la había tenido, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que con eso había estado evitando la hemorragia de su herida pero ya no podía más, su sangre salía sin parar de la herida, Fausto hizo lo que pudo, pero solo podía detener la salida de la sangre por algunos minutos, por desgracia el cuerpo y el poder espiritual de la joven ya estaba muy debilitados, y todos sabían que ella no resistiría mucho.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Yoh saliera de la columna, su ropa no había cambiado, pero en su cabeza llevaba una gran corona dorada y su collar de garras ahora traía también, un símbolo, el de los grandes espíritus.

El se acercó a sus amigos y se aterrorizo al ver toda la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Ana, el joven cayo de rodillas a lado de ella, y se la quito a Len de los brazos para sostenerla él:

-Ana – susurro desesperado, pues esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Y- Yoh – dijo ella mirándolo –t- t- te t- tar- das te – dijo con un tono muy debil y con mucha dificultad.

-Tranquila Anita, mira ya soy el shaman king – comentó el muchacho mostrándole su collar –y esto es gracias a ti.

-N- no – respondió ella sonriéndole como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras los demás sollozaban por aquella escena tan triste –e- es gra- gra- ci- as a tu sue- ño ¿sa- sabes? So-ñe m- mu- cho en v- ver- te co- co- mo el sha-man king p- pe- ro ya no po- po- dre es- estar co- con- ti- ti- go – dijo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías Ana – dijo Yoh – esto solo lo hice por ti, por que te amo y de que me serviría ser el shaman king si no voy a estar contigo – dijo abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, mientras intentaba reprimir su llanto.

-Por favor no llores – pudo decir ella en una sola voz –ya cum- pliste mi m- más gran- de sue- ño, mo- rir en tus bra- zos, estar siempre así en...el...calor...de...tus...bra...zos – estas fueron las ultimas palabras de la itako...

-¿ANA? – dijo Yoh mientras la movía levemente –ANA – exclamo moviéndola desesperado -¡¡ANAAAAAAA!! – grito mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para llorar sin consuelo alguno.

¿FIN?

NO, NO ES EL FIN...

CONTINUARA...

EL PROXIMO SERA EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.

BUENO ANTES DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS LES DIRE LAS RAZONES DE MI TARDANZA:

BUENO, LO QUE PASO FUE QUE ESTE FIC LO HIBA A ESCRIBIR EN MIS VACACIONES PERO MIS LENTES SE RAYARON Y MI MAMI NO ME DEJA UTILIZAR LA COMPUTADORA SI NO TRAIGO LENTES ¬¬, ASÍ QUE YA NO PUDE ESCRIBIR HASTA QUE ME DIERON LOS NUEVOS, ESTO FUE HASTA EL FINAL DE VACACIONES.

CUANDO ME DIERON MIS LENTES TODAVÍA ME QUEDABAN UN PAR DE SEMANAS, PERO ME ENTRO LA INSPIRACI"N, PERO EN OTRA HISTORIA QUE TODAVIA NOEMPIEZOA PUBLICAR Y NO SE SI PUBLICARE, PERO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA.

POR ÚLTIMO, LA ESCUELA NO ME HA DADO NADITA DE CHANCE DE ESCRIBIR, EN ESPECIAL UNO DE MIS MAESTROS QUE CREE QUE NO TENGO OTRA MATERIA MÁS QUE LA SUYA.

PERO BUENO ESA ES MI HISTORIA, ESPERO PERDONEN MI TARDANZA, AY QUE BIEN SE SIENTE ESCRIBIR SIN QUE ME INTERRUMPAN, ES QUE CUAUHTEMOC ESTA CON UNA AMIGA QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO UN RETRATO.

AHORA LA RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:

KISUNE KIOYAMA: HUBO UN MOMETO EN QUE PENSE MATAR A DIANA, PERO LA MAYORÍA DECIDI" QUE VIVIERA, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE AUNQUE PRIMERO ODIABA A ESTE PERSONAJE YA LE TENGO CARIÑO, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS TE AGRADEZCO QUE LEAS MI FIC.

LADY KAORU: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA QUE LA GENTE ME ESCRIBA Y OPINE, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAS LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBA.

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A DAYELSI, A LA CUAL ME ENCONTRE EN EL MESSENGER Y ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABA MI HISTORIA, ESTO TAMBIEN ME HIZO VER QUE DEBIA APURARME.


	11. ALGO MÁS FUERTE QUE NOSOTROS

**BUENO, AQUI ESTOY OTRA VEZ Y VUELVO A DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO CON LA ESCUELA PERO AL FIN DESPUES DE UN EXTREMADAMENTE ESCLAVISTA SEMESTRE PUEDO DECIR ¡¡¡SOY LIBREEEEEEE!!! (SI, SUS MESTROS YA LA TENIAN LOCA, CORRIA COMO PULGA ENDEMONIADA TRATANDO DE HACER TODOS SUS TRABAJOS... JAJAJAJA).**

**OYEME CUAUHTEMOC, ¿COMO QUE PULGA ENDEMONIADA? (NO TE ENOJES, APOCO NO ES CIERTO) BUENO SI PERO MEJOR OLVIDEMOS ESO.**

**ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FIC ASÍ QUE DEJARE QUE LO DISFRUTEN, NO OLVIDEN LEER EL EPILOGO Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS (LA VERDAD TT ME DA TRISTEZA QUE SE ACABE EL FIC) SI, A MI TAMBIEN PORQUE ME ENCARIÑE CON ÉL PERO SI SHAMAN KING TUVO UN FINAL POR QUE NO MI FIC, POR SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DECIR, Y COMO NO SOY BUENA PARA LAS DESPEDIDAS SOLO LES DIRE: ¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

ATTE: ITAKO ANA TENSHI

**CAP. 11. – ESTE SENTIMIENTO: ALGO MÁS FUERTE QUE NOSOSTROS.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, solo para volverse a cerrar, pues la luz de aquel lugar la cegaba, permaneció con sus ojos cerrados por unos minutos más, antes de decidirse a abrirlos poco a poco, muy lentamente. Cuando al fin sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, se encontró recostada sobre su cama, justamente en su habitación, pero ¿cómo era posible? Se pregunto Ana, ¿acaso no había muerto en la batalla contra Hao? ¿Había estado soñando? Y si no ¿qué demonios pasaban?

Se incorporo lentamente pues se sentía bastante aturdida, como si jamás hubiera utilizado su cuerpo antes, se quedo sentada por algunos instantes, mirando cada detalle de la tranquila habitación. De pronto la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió lentamente y por ella entro una joven de negro cabello corto, vestía un vestido negro igual a los de Ana y apenas la vio corrió a abrazarla:

-ANA – exclamo la chica –al fin despertaste – terminó de decir Diana.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó la itako, cuando hubo confirmado el no haber soñado todo lo que escasamente recordaba.

-Pues… veras estabas… muerta…

-Sí, ya lo recordé – dijo Ana de forma pensativa para después mirarla –lo recordé todo –en ese momento Diana sintió un ligero reproche en las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

-Por favor prima – exclamo la chica comenzando a llorar –te ruego que me perdones por todo lo que hice, te juro que estoy muy arrepentida por haberme unido a Hao, pero estaba celosa yo quería ser una sacerdotisa como tú y cuando me di cuenta del mal que estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ya no llores, no quise reclamarte, tu no tuviste toda la culpa digamos que la suerte me sonrió algunas veces a mí y otras a ti, solo que tu estabas sola y yo no, pero aún así hay cosas que preferiría haber tenido, pero dime ¿verdad que no se siente nada bien usar nuestro poder para dañar a los demás?

-Si, ya me di cuenta, y creo que recibí mi justo castigo, ahora soy una humana normal, ya ni siquiera puedo percibir a los fantasmas, aunque creo que fue mejor así.

-Es bueno que lo aceptes, no creas, muchas veces desee no tener estos poderes, olvidarme del mundo de los shamanes pero aunque lo deseara no creo que lo hubiera podido olvidar…

-¿Lo dices por Yoh? – comento Diana mirando a la rubia.

-No – dijo Ana mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente –me siento terriblemente entumida – extenúa la itako tocando su cuello.

-Es normal dormiste por una semana después de que Yoh te revivió.

-¿Me revivió? – preguntó la rubia llevando su mano derecha a donde recordó que Hao la había herido.

-Sí, estaba desesperado cuando moriste, gritaba tu nombre como loco, lo bueno fue que Len lo tranquilizo, bueno eso me lo contó Horo.

-Y ¿dónde está Yoh? – preguntó la rubia.

-Debe estar abajo desayunando, ¿quieres bajar? – le preguntó su prima, pero apenas la itako iba a responder cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante – exclamo Ana y se quedo petrificada al ver entrar al shaman de cabello castaño.

-Que bueno que vino joven Yoh – dijo Diana separándose de su prima –yo voy a avisarles a los demás que Ana ya despertó.

-Si – respondió Yoh mientras veía salir a Diana velozmente de la habitación –"Cuando se vuelve a nacer el amanecer parece ser más hermoso por eso cada día debemos renacer, para contemplar la belleza que nos rodea" – declaró el chico dejando a la joven itako sorprendida.

-¿Que? – preguntó ella sin comprender bien lo que el shaman le había dicho.

-Lo siento, pero desde que me fusione con los grandes espíritus hay veces en que digo frases un poco incomprensibles pero siempre son útiles.

-Si, una vez que se meditan un poco tienen bastante sentido.

-¿Tu crees? – preguntó el shaman king mientras se acercaba a ella –primero me confundía el escuchar a los grandes espíritus pero después fue sencillo y ya controlo lo que he de escuchar.

-Entiendo – dijo Ana –siempre supe que habías nacido para ser el shaman king.

-Si pero eso es gracias a ti, yo jamás lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda y… - el chico la miro con la clara intención de decirle algo pero no se atrevía, ni el mismo podía explicar el porque de su miedo, por un momento espero él oírla decir algo, cualquier cosa lo habría hecho decidirse a confesarle, una vez más, lo mucho que la amaba pero una vez más guardo silencio, ese silencio que lo separaba cada vez más de ella y el cual era mas infranqueable que cualquier otra barrera. Ella también permaneció callada, como era posible que el no le dijera nada, ella no hablaría de sus sentimientos, quería escucharlo hablar a él –y ¿cómo te sientes? – terminó preguntando después del largo silencio decepcionando por completo a la itako.

-Bien, para alguien que estuvo muerta, me siento de maravilla – respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso me da gusto, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, jamás me habría perdonado el que algo malo te pasara.

-Todos arriesgaron su vida, si lo vez de ese modo lo mío no tiene gran mérito – ante aquellas palabras él quiso decir algo, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la rubia –aún me siento un poco cansada puedes dejarme sola – comentó tajante.

-Sí – contesto el shaman con un poco de tristeza por no haber declarado todo lo que sentía, como siempre, tendría que dejar sus sentimientos para después, para otra oportunidad pero… ¿tendría otra oportunidad?

Apenas lo vio salir la itako comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no soportaba ese silencio, ¿por qué no le decía nada? ¿Tan poquito la quería que ni el verla morir lo hacia decidirse? ¿Cómo era posible que su amor por él hubiera traspasado incluso el muro de la muerte pero, aun así, no pudiera franquear el que ellos mismos se habían empeñado en construir? Una idea que siempre desechaba volvía a pasar por su cabeza pero ¿qué tan absurda era?

Después de sentirse más tranquila, se levanto con lentitud, por un momento sintió sus piernas flaquear pero en cuanto las sintió lo suficientemente fuertes comenzó a caminar hacia el bacón, al asomarse pudo ver a una pareja que se besaba en el jardín, eran Pilika y Len, se veían tan felices que por un momento sintió envidia, pero también una inmensa felicidad por el hecho de ver a los dos juntos, se sentía tranquila de saber que ellos hubieran podido descubrir a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Ya esta decidido – dijo retirándose de la ventana, camino hacia su armario y saco uno de sus ya conocidos vestidos.

Acababa de cambiarse cuando Diana entro en la habitación con una taza de té.

-Ya te sientes más fuerte ¿verdad? – comentó la joven mientras colocaba la taza en una pequeña mesa –el joven Yoh me dijo que aun te sentías débil y que te subiera un poco de té.

-Gracias – contestó la itako –puedes dármela por favor.

-Claro – dijo la chica con su tono alegre.

-¿Qué se siente no tener habilidades sobrenaturales? – preguntó la itako con un tono indiferente.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Diana sorprendida por las palabras de su prima, la cual voltio a mirarla, lo cual la hizo comprender que en verdad deseaba obtener respuesta a su pregunta –pues bien, creo.

-Es lo que pensé – comentó Ana, mientras colocaba su mascada roja en su cabeza y miraba de reojo a Diana, quien aún sostenía la taza de té.

-Y ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – cuestionó temerosa la joven.

-Tal vez sea momento de regresar con mis padres – declaro Ana con naturalidad mientras giraba para ver de frente a su prima.

-¿QUEEEEE? – grito Diana soltando la taza que tenía en su mano, la cual fue a parar al piso para romperse en mil pedazos –iras a visitar a los tíos, ¿en este momento?

-No, regresare a vivir con ellos – dijo dejando congelada a su interlocutora –mi permanencia en esta casa no tiene ningún futuro.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? Y el joven Yoh…

-Por eso lo digo, él estuvo aquí, y no me dijo nada de sus sentimientos, ni de lo que yo le dije, él quería que yo hablara primero pero… ya me cansé de esperar, de pasar todo lo que nos separa pero no poder superarnos a nosotros mismos, por eso he decidido vivir una vida normal y olvidarme de Yoh para siempre – terminó de decir Ana mientras secaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, su prima se coloco a solo un paso de ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la itako.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, solo me queda apoyarte pero, el amor que sientes por Yoh no es algo que simplemente puedas ignorar – después se alejo un poco para comenzar a levantar los pedazos de cerámica en los cuales se había convertido la taza, aún estaba haciendo esa tarea cuando continuo –piensa en que eso que sientes por él es tan fuerte que me hizo ver mis errores, medita en todo aquello que los une, ¿de verdad es más fuerte lo que los separa?

-Por favor – dijo Ana antes de que la otra joven saliera –no le vayas a decir nada a Yoh.

-¿Qué dices? Pero entonces cuando le dirás tu decisión.

-Cuando lo tenga todo listo, se lo diré en el último momento.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero no me parece muy justo.

-Por cierto, ¿vas a acompañarme?

-Lo siento Ana, pero no puedo, veras… Horo quiere…pues, que lo acompañe a Hokaido a conocer a su familia.

-¿A su familia? – preguntó Ana un poco confundida – quieres decir que…

-Sí, Horo me pidió que fuera su… novia – comentó la chica enrojeciendo por completo.

-Entiendo, por lo visto hasta Horo- Horo expresa mejor sus sentimientos – comentó Ana más para ella que para su prima –no te preocupes tal vez sea bueno ir sola– en cuanto termino de decir esto Diana se retiro.

Ana la miro salir mientras pensaba en las palabras de la chica, eso hubiera sido absurdo, si pusiera en una balanza los momentos bellos a lado de Yoh con los malos estaría segura de que los primeros ganarían pero ya se había cansado de luchar, este nuevo amanecer le indicaba una vida diferente y para comenzarla era necesario que algo en su vida cambiara.

Diana bajo las escaleras y vio subir a Pilika, de seguro ella quería hablar con Ana, una vez abajo vio a su querido Horo- Horo peleando con Ryu; Licerg, Chocolove y Manta miraban televisión, ella entro a la cocina para tirar los pedazos de taza y ahí se encontró con Yoh quien cocinaba mientras hablaba con Len, ambos la vieron entrar, ella tenía miedo de hablar con Yoh pero fue Len el que le hablo:

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó el chino.

-Nada, solo se me cayo la taza de té que le llevaba a Ana – dijo la chica con una jovial sonrisa, como agradecía en esos momentos contar con esas dotes de actriz.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se siente? – cuestionó el chico de ojos dorados.

-Bien, de hecho Pilika subió a verla – contesto Diana evadiendo a los chicos poniéndose a servir más té en otra taza.

-Pues en ese caso yo también subiré – dijo Len saliendo de la cocina.

En cuanto Diana lo vio salir, sintió un gran impulso por decirle a Yoh lo que sucedía, lo que Ana planeaba.

-Joven Yoh – dijo Diana sin pensarlo.

-Si – le respondió el rey shaman.

-Bueno…Ana…

-Si, que le pasa a ella.

-No nada… - dijo mientras salía apresuradamente con otra taza de té, y dejando al joven castaño con una duda clavada en su mente, una duda que le hizo desconfiar, por un momento, de que todo estuviera bien.

Yoh salió de la cocina en cuanto terminó de hacer la comida, miro a sus amigos que jugaban junto con los espíritus un juego de mesa, solo faltaban cuatro personas en aquel grupo, Horo- Horo, Pilika, Len y Diana, de inmediato se imaginó que debían estar con Ana así que salió al jardín para tomar algo de aire fresco, apenas iba a salir cuando vio a su amigo ainu sentado en la entrada y junto a él se encontraba Diana, la cual había recargado su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul.

-Yo creo que todavía nos quedaremos un poco más – comentó el shaman del hielo.

-Por mí esta bien, aunque me muero de ganas de conocer a tu familia – le contestó la

chica sin separarse del joven.

-Oye a todo esto, de que tanto hablaste con Ana.

-Pues… de nada interesante… solo los planes que ella tiene para el futuro.

-¿Planes con Yoh?

-No exactamente – contestó ella retirando su cabeza del hombro de su novio –pero no me sigas preguntando, estoy segura que sabrás todo después.

-No dijiste que no volverías a guardarme secretos.

-Es que ese secreto no es mío, es de ella.

-En eso tienes razón, solo por eso te perdono.

-Bueno – respondió la chica para después besar a Horo de una manera muy tierna; ante aquella imagen Yoh enrojeció por completo y decidió retirarse pues no le parecía correcto estar de espectador pero se ilusiono pensando en él y Ana de la misma forma, aunque la duda volvió a atacarlo al recordar las palabras de la joven.

Ana de nuevo se encontraba recostada mientras Pilika la ponía al tanto de lo sucedido mientras ella dormía:

-La verdad primero no me pareció su relación, después de todo ella no es un ángel – comentaba Pilika caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras Ana la escuchaba atentamente y Len sonreía ante la actitud de Pilika mientras hablaba –después pensé, en que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y bueno…todo se arreglo con un pequeño trueque – dijo la ainu guiñándole un ojo a la itako.

-¿Un trueque? – preguntó extrañada la rubia, mientras Len hacia como que miraba algo en la ventana.

-Si, yo aceptaba su relación y él la mía con Len ¿verdad? – explico mientras miraba al descendiente de los Tao y este se ruborizaba terriblemente.

-Un plan bastante astuto, tendrán hijos muy inteligentes – declaró Ana mirando al chino.

-¿Te volviste loca? – dijo Len –no hables de cosas serias en ese tono Ana – dijo el shaman sumamente apenado mientras Pilika reía con fuerza.

–Bueno voy a ver como va Yoh con la comida – comentó la ainu reprimiendo su risa mientras se acercaba a la puerta –los dejo solos, espero que no te aproveches de mi ausencia – comentó alegremente mientras salía de la habitación.

-Pero ¿qué demonios esta diciendo? – exclamó el chico aún apenado, en ese momento escucho la estruendosa risa de Pilika que se alejaba –parece que disfruta ponerme en vergüenza – terminó de decir acercándose a la sacerdotisa -y bien, ¿qué hay de Yoh y de ti? – dijo mirándola.

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó ella con actitud desinteresada mientras tomaba una revista y simulaba interés.

-No hagas como que no sabes – contestó Len –¿qué te dijo? ¿En que quedaron? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Mira, apenas llevas unos días con Pilika y ya te comportas como ella.

-No me cambies el tema.

-Pues no hagas preguntas indiscretas.

-No son indiscretas, son…

-No me dijo nada – gritó ella, exasperada.

-¿Nada?, después dé todo lo que paso – dijo él mientras la miraba extrañado pues recordó lo sucedido días antes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNA SEMANA ANTES… EN EL TERRITORIO SAGRADO…**

-ANAAAAA – gritaba Yoh desesperado con el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos –ANAAAAAA, COMO PUDISTE DEJARME SOLO? – preguntaba a gritos ante la mirada asombrada de los demás, pues ninguno de sus amigos había visto a Yoh tan fuera de control como en esta ocasión, el shaman lloraba y solo sus amargas lagrimas ahugaban un poco sus gritos desesperados.

-¡Basta de teatros! – le grito Len al joven mientras estrellaba su puño en el rostro del joven de pelo castaño, solo entonces este se calmo un poco y continuó llorando silenciosamente -¡Yoh tienes que calmarte, piensa en ella, ¿crees que dio su vida para que estuvieras así?! ¡Deja de portarte como un idiota! – Yoh lo miro asombrado.

-Tienes razón – dijo secando su llanto con su mano –ella merece tanto y yo le he dado tan poco, no la dejare morir – declaro mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Ana y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? – le preguntó Horo- Horo al chico Asakura mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Darle la vida que me regalo, por primera vez are algo por ella – declaró el joven caminando hacia la columna de los grandes espíritus…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tardó mucho en salir de la columna – dijo Len, quien había narrado a Ana todo lo sucedido, ella lo miraba como una niña a la cual se le ha contado un maravilloso cuento –cuando salió aún te sostenía entre sus brazos – continuó el chico mientras se acercaba a la ventana –todos nos acercamos, él estaba muy agotado, después de todo era la primera vez que utilizaba la fusión con los grandes espíritus, cuando nos encontramos frente a él nos dimos cuenta de que respirabas "Está dormida" nos dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa – terminó de decir Len volteando a verla, pudo notar como la joven contenía el llanto en sus ojos.

-Él fue capaz hasta de revivirme – comentó ella pensativa mientras el shaman se acercaba a ella.

-Ana, no hay nada más maravilloso que amar a alguien, yo me di cuenta de eso a tiempo ¿y tu? – dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la puerta –bueno mejor te dejo descansar, además si me quedo más tiempo Pilika me regañara – comentó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para desaparecer tras ella, pero la itako no podía evitar pensar en que Yoh era capaz de revivirla pero…¿por qué no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos?

Algunos días pasaron, Yoh y Ana no habían vuelto hablar, pero todos pensaban que su relación había vuelto a la normalidad y que al fin podían estar tranquilos en lo que respectaba a la itako y al shaman king. Pero contrario a eso, Ana continuaba con su idea, a pesar de que su prima lo sabía no podía hacer nada, en más de una ocasión había intentado decírselo al joven Asakura pero constantemente pensaba que él era el único capaz de detener los planes de la rubia, y si este no decía nada ella no cambiaría de opinión.

Al fin llego el momento en que Liserg regresaría a su natal Londres, todos habían quedado de irle a visitar esta vez y, después de despedirse de cada uno de ellos dejo la pensión de Funbari. Dos días después Chocolove se fue, él iría a EU, una vez más todos comenzaban a regresar a los lugares donde les esperaba la vida que habían creado lejos de sus amigos pero gracias a la amistad que los unía todos podrían regresar a sus diferentes realidades con más valor.

Esas despedidas, convencían a Ana de que se acercaba el momento en el cual ella también saldría de la casa para no regresar jamás, aunque el alejarse de su amado Yoh era un pensamiento que le destrozaba el corazón.

Una semana después de la partida de Chocolove; Len, Pilika, Horo- Horo y Diana estaban listos para ir a Hokaido, era muy temprano cuando Diana y su prima se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, la joven de cabello oscuro se cepillaba mientras observaba a su prima revisando su equipaje.

-Pues creo que llevas todo – comentó Ana cerrando la última maleta.

-Ves, te dije que no había olvidado nada – contestó la joven mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre una cómoda y se acercaba a su prima –¿lo harás? – preguntó de pronto.

-¿que? – preguntó Ana mientras abrochaba el último botón de la blusa blanca que traía.

-Ana– dijo un poco molesta su prima –irte, ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

-Claro, ya lo tengo decidido, hoy empezare a empacar en cuanto se vayan..

-Pero Yoh se morirá…

-Quieres dejar de hablar como si él fuera él único en sufrir, me duele hacer esto pero es lo mejor.

-Bueno pues dile que…

-Lo amo – interrumpió la itako –ya se lo he dicho, y se lo he desmotrado con hechos pero a él no le importa, no quiero seguir siendo la única que lucha.

-¿Sabes? Ese es el problema, los dos le dejan al otro que diga la primera palabra y… los dos tienen miedo.

-Si, creo que ese es el problema – contestó Ana mientras se acercaba a la joven –pero deja de pensar en eso, recuerda que ahora tienes que ocuparte del tonto de tu novio.

-Oye no le digas así – después las dos se abrazaron y ambas se dirigieron a la estancia de la casa, en donde ya las esperaban todos.

Yoh, Horo- Horo y Len llevaron el equipaje afuera mientras Pilika platicaba con Ana.

-Gracias – dijo Pilika –si no fuera por ti yo jamás hubiera sido feliz con Len – dijo la ainu echándose a llorar y dándole un sincero abrazo a la rubia.

-Pero si estuvo a punto de quitártelo – dijo Diana, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la sacerdotisa –oye era solo una broma – aclaró la chica con una gota en su cabeza.

-Pues vaya broma "cuñada" – comentó Pilika para después comenzar a reír mientras salía junto con Ana, Diana iba a tomar una pequeña maleta pero en ese instante el shaman king hizo acto de presencia para ayudarla pero la chica decidió decir algo, no permitiría que su prima sufriera más por culpa de aquel joven de cabello castaño, el ser el shaman king no le daba ese derecho.

-Yoh – dijo con fuerza cuando lo vio tomar la maleta -no sé en que demonios estés pensando– amenazó señalándolo con su dedo índice –pero ya me cansaste, escúchame bien, la mayoría de las personas no gozan del mismo privilegio que tu y yo, nunca se les presenta una segunda oportunidad…

-Pero… – intento decir el shaman sin entender muy bien el enfado de la muchacha.

-Déjame terminar o veras como me parezco a mi prima, serás el shaman king pero veo que eso no te ayuda a ver muy lejos, Yoh, yo decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad, no iba a perder a Horo- Horo, tu ya sabes lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas y mi prima también, entonces ¿qué estas esperando? ¿Quieres perderla de nuevo? No seas cobarde, aprovecha esta oportunidad o te arrepentirás, créeme – termino de decir, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla –cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que te dije "primo" – comentó dándole una pequeña caja, para después atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Yoh acompaño a sus amigos hasta el aeropuerto pero Ana solo le dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas así que ella se despidió de Len y Horo- Horo para después verlos alejarse de la pensión y en cuanto se encontró sola en la casa se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar su equipaje.

Comenzó a guardar toda la ropa que tenía en algunos cajones, mientras guardaba sus cosas, los recuerdos venían a ella por montones, atormentándola, guardo una blusa azul que había utilizado durante un día de campo con Yoh, pero sus lagrimas brotaron sin control cuando guardo su antiguo uniforme de la secundaría y rememoro los instantes en que antes del shaman fight, hacia entrenar a su prometido. Así, poco a poco iba guardando cada momento vivido con él, con el hombre que amaba y que amaría toda su vida.

Comenzó a guardar otros objetos, como una foto tomada en una feria a la que Yoh la había llevado un poco después de regresar de Norteamérica, todo ese día lo habían pasado juntos, comportándose como dos enamorados novios, pero esos tiempos ya no regresarían jamás.

Yoh regreso después de un largo rato, había pensado en ir a la colina del cementerio pero algo le dijo que las palabras de Diana no eran en vano, se sentó un momento en la estancia para ver que era lo que Diana le había dado en aquella caja. Una vez sentado tomo la caja y desato un listón rojo alrededor de ella, en cuanto la abrió, se encontró con la pulsera de Ana, era cierto, hacia un buen tiempo que no la veía con ella puesta pero ¿por qué la tenía la prima de la itako? Junto a la pulsera se encontraba una nota que decía: "¿No crees que deberías regresársela a su dueña?"

El shaman king no comprendía muy bien todo lo que pasaba pero pensó en que de inmediato se la debería entregar a su adorada sacerdotisa.

El muchacho subió velozmente las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la itako, se detuvo ante la puerta, dentro se escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de cajones así que decidió llamar pues sabía que si abría sin permiso la rubia lo golpearía. Toco una vez la puerta pero no recibió respuesta hasta la tercera vez que toco; en cuanto escucho un leve "adelante", entro al cuarto de la itako y observo todo el desorden de la habitación, por un momento pensó que la chica había decidido limpiar su habitación, pero se detuvo en contemplar las maletas que descansaban sobre la cama de la itako.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yoh mientras caminaba hacia la itako, la cual continuaba sacando cosas de sus cajones.

-¿No ves? Estoy empacando – dijo ella mientras doblaba uno de sus vestidos.

-Sí, pero ¿para qué? – preguntó confundido el Shaman.

-Pienso irme – contestó ella mientras cerraba la primera maleta.

-¿De vacaciones? – cuestionó el joven acercándose más a la sacerdotisa.

-No, para siempre – respondió Ana de una manera tan fría que dejo petrificado al muchacho, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

-¿Qué? – dijo Yoh tratando de salir un poco de su asombro –pe…pero ¿adonde?

-Con mis padres – comentó ella mientras lo hacia a un lado para guardar cosas en la segunda maleta.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO? – grito Yoh dejando parada en seco a la chica pero ella de inmediato le contestó.

-YA TE LO DIJE, ME VOY, ME VOY Y NO PIENSO REGRESAR JAMÁS –le grito la itako comenzando así una fuerte discusión con el joven Asakura.

-NO TE PUEDES IR ASÍ.

-DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO HACERLO.

-ERES MI PROMETIDA.

-¿SI?, PUES JAMÁS ME HE SENTIDO COMO TAL.

-NO TE ENTIENDO ANA, PENSÉ QUE…

-MIRA YOH NO QUIERO CONTINUAR CON ESTO, ADEMÁS PENSÉ QUE HABIAMOS TERMINADO CON NUESTRO COMPROMISO, ASÍ QUE DEJAME EN PAZ.

-NO – le grito con aún más fuerza –nunca te dejare ir – dijo bajando el tono de su voz, para después tomar a Ana por sus brazos –no, si te vas será como si se me fuera la vida, perdóname – comentó él abrazándola con fuerza, lo cual dejo a la itako sin reacción alguna –perdóname por todo este tiempo sin decirte que…que te amo.

-Yoh – dijo Ana mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No, no llores, no me gusta ver sufrir a mi prometida – dijo él mientras le secaba las lagrimas con su mano –nunca quise hacer sufrir a mi itako, MI ANA – dijo acercándose para besarla con ternura, ella por supuesto correspondió el beso, demostrándole que lo perdonaba. Largo rato estuvieron besándose, hasta que Yoh se separó un poco de ella, se acerco a la cama de Ana, pues ahí había dejado la caja que Diana le había entregado, después volvió a acercarse a Ana y ante los asombrados ojos de la rubia se hincó.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-Algo que siempre quise hacer – dijo comenzando a abrir la caja –dicen que debería ser un anillo pero…aunque no lo sea Ana Kiouyama, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, no en la del Shaman King, ni en la del heredero de una familia de shamanes sino…en la de Yoh Asakura.

-Sí, hace mucho que te había dicho que sí – le contesto mientras él se levantaba y le colocaba la pulsera, te amo Yoh, pero pensé que tu no me amabas.

-Siempre te ame, pero soy tan tonto que necesite de mucho para tener el valor de decírtelo, solo perdo…- no pudo continuar, porque ella lo había callado con un tierno beso el cual le demostraba el perdón de la rubia y ese era un juramento, de nunca, nunca volver a guardar silencio dándose cuenta de LO PODEROSO QUE ERA LO QUE SENTÍAN, DE LO MUCHO QUE LOS UNIA.

FIN

PERO AÚN HAY MÁS Y SI NO ME CREEN LEAN EL EPILOGO.


	12. EPILOGO

**Y COMO DESPEDIDA DE MI FIC LES DEJO ESTE BREVE EPILOGO, NO SE QUE LES PARESCA, OJALA Y LES GUSTE PERO ANTES DE QUE LO LEAN QUISIERA AGRADECERLES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS COMO:**

**ANNA LA SACERDOTISA**

**MAFALDYNA**

**XRIS**

**RURI - CHAN**

**LADY HANNITA**

**ANNA K CHAN**

**KEIKO SK**

**DIANA ASAKURA**

**DAYELSY**

**ANA**

**KORISHITERU**

**HALLY777**

**LARIANA**

**KOHANITA**

**KAORU TAKEDA**

**KISUNE KYOYAMA**

**KOTORI MONOU**

**JACQUELINE**

**LAIN IWAKURA**

**ASAHI - CHAN**

**LENY**

**DIANA**

**A TODOS ELLOS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS, PUES CUANDO SE QUITAN LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR UNO SE ACUERDA DE QUE HAY ALGUNAS PERSONAS A LAS CUALES LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBES Y ESO TE ANIMA A ESCRIBIR.**

**EPILOGO**

La música sonaba en sus audífonos mientras él contemplaba las estrellas en aquella colina, solía pasar bastante tiempo ahí, aunque desde que se había casado, hace seis meses, era menor el tiempo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

No podía evitar sonreír con la imagen de las estrellas, pues recordaba todo lo vivido en ese tiempo, los maravillosos momentos a lado de su ahora esposa, Ana. Así, sin retirar un instante su mirada de los astros, se encontraba soñando con su realidad cuando escucho un lejano "Yoh". Voltio su mirada para saber quien le llamaba y se sorprendió mucho al ver el hermoso rostro de una rubia sacerdotisa, solo que se veía un poco molesto.

-Te vas a quedar sordo – comentó ella mientras le retiraba los audífonos de los oídos.

-Anita – dijo Yoh mientras la miraba sentarse a su lado –no te escuche llamarme.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, por eso decidí venir por ti, con el volumen de la música jamás, me ibas a escuchar.

-No estaba tan alto – se defendió el shaman, para ver como la joven se acercaba a él para besarlo, el por supuesto le correspondió y la abrazo, hasta que sintió como sus audífonos le eran arrebatados –oye – reclamo cuando sintió como le quitaban sus audífonos.

-¿Quieres olvidar este aparato un momento?

-No – dijo él con cara de niño castigado –tal vez si me das otro beso.

-Luego – dijo ella mirando hacia las estrellas –ahora entiendo por que bienes aquí tan seguido, las estrellas son hermosas.

-No tan hermosas como la que esta a mi lado – dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad y le robo una tierna sonrisa a la sacerdotisa.

-Casi lo olvido – dijo ella con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras sacaba un sobre que traía en una bolsa –Len nos envió una carta, dice que ya tienen fecha para la boda.

-Vaya, hasta que Horo le dio permiso – dijo el Shaman King mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Sí – contestó Ana mientras se ponía de pie –pero será hasta dentro de un año, aún así Pilika debe estar preparando todo como si faltara un mes.

-Sí tienes razón – contestó el joven mientras imitaba a la chica y sacudía su ropa.

-Bueno – dijo Ana dándole la espalda a su marido –para cuando sea su boda ya podremos ir los tres.

-Sí – dijo Yoh mientras la veía caminar -¿por qué los tres? – preguntó extrañado –yo creo que a Manta le enviara una invitación aparte.

-Pues claro – dijo Ana –pero yo no hablaba de Manta – comentó ella mientras volteaba a ver al shaman.

-Ah tienes razón, me olvidaba de Amidamaru – contestó sonriente –pero si lo pienso detenidamente, Len no le habría enviado una invitación a un espíritu – dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza –entonces iríamos tu, yo y… - de pronto a Yoh le cayo el veinte, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa sorpresa –Ana, quieres decir que…

-¿Si? – dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

-¿Vas a tener…

-Un bebe – contestó la itako.

-¿Queeeeee? – grito el muchacho –¿voy a ser papá?– dijo acercándose a su esposa -VOY A SER PAPÁ– grito abrazándola con fuerza –voy a ser papá, vamos a tener un bebe – dijo completamente loco de alegría mientras cargaba a Ana, mientras ella reía junto con él, EN ESE MOMENTO AMBOS ENTENDÍAN LO FELICES QUE SERIAN PUES HABIAN LOGRADO VENCER TODO LO QUE LOS SEPARABA

FIN 


End file.
